


Drabbles MadaHashi

by Axta_The_Hybrid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Senju Hashirama, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Top Uchiha Madara
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 130
Words: 51,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axta_The_Hybrid/pseuds/Axta_The_Hybrid
Summary: -Hey, Madara, si me pongo un vestido con volantes y te digo "Yamero, Onii-chaaaaan" con voz sexy y un aheago, ¿te excitarías?Hashirama ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo. Madara lo miró con ojos oscuros de placer.-Hazlo y te rompo el culo.(Serie de escritos MadaHashi.)
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Ropa

Madara le dejó un paquete en sus manos, la sonrisa del Uchiha era radiante.

"¿Y esto?" 

"Cómo Uchiha, ahora debes vestirte como tal." 

"¿Uh?" 

"Ve a vestirte, quiero ver como te queda." 

Hashirama asintió y fue al cuarto. Abrió el paquete, encontró ropa en este; la desdobló y la observó. Era un bonito conjunto de dos piezas de la ropa tradicional de los Uchiha. Se colocó el pantalón y la camiseta de cuello larga, ató el cordón en su cintura para ceñir la prenda a su cuerpo.

Salió con Madara, sus ojos brillaron al verlo.

"¿C-cómo se ve?" 

"Te ves... Te ves hermoso." 

El Senju sonrió, dio una vuelta para que su esposo lo viera bien.

"Se te ve muy bien." Madara tomó al castaño por la cintura, besó sus labios. "Vamos a dar un paseo, los demás deben verte así." 

"¿Tendré que ir con esto para siempre?" 

Madara asintió, Hashirama encogió los hombros.

"Pensé que sería más caluroso, pero esta bien." Tomó la mano del Uchiha. "Vamos, vamos." 

La pareja salió de su casa, cogidos de la mano y con una gran sonrisa. 

\------

\---------

\------------

\---------------

\------------------

\---------------------

\------------------------

\---------------------------

\-----------------------------

Ojalá supiera dibujar, así porque hacer a Hashirama con el traje Uchiha a mi estilo.

Bueno, este es un libro que iré actualizando de vez en vez.

Disfruten.

Axta_The_Hybrid


	2. Aceptación

Suspiró por tercera vez en el día. Con una mano movía el cucharón con el que preparaba la comida y con la otra acariciaba su vientre con suavidad y ternura. Miró por la ventana de la cocina, miró al cielo azul.

_"Volveré en la tarde si puedo." Madara se colocó sus zapatos. "Tengo algo de trabajo; si tarde de más mandaré a Izuna a que te haga un poco de compañía." Besó la mejilla de su afable esposo y luego el vientre de seis meses y medio de este mismo. "Cuídense."_

"Si por lo menos tuviera algún amigo por aquí." Acomodó el cuello ancho de la camiseta que usaba. "Aunque es normal, siendo Uchihas me sorprende que no dijeran nada con nuestro matrimonio." 

Llamaron a la puerta tan de pronto que se asustó. Apagó el fuego y retiró la olla, la comida ya estaba lista de todas formas. Retiró el mandil de arbolitos y caminó con cuidado hasta la puerta, el vientre a veces no le dejaba andar lo rápido que él deseaba.

Cuando abrió, encontró a una jovencita. Por su mirada, no superaba los veinte años. En las pequeñas y blancas manos de la mujer descansaba un pequeño paquete el cual posaba frente a sus ojos. La joven mantenía un pequeño sonrojo mientras hacía una reverencia.

"Por favor, acepte este presente." 

Parpadeó una vez, gratamente sorprendido.

Tomó aquel regalo, la chica lo miró con ojos esperanzados.

"Muchas gracias" Le sonrió dulcemente. "Eres muy amable." 

La Uchiha se sonrojó más aún, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa boba.

"Sea bienvenido al Clan." Dijo.

Hizo una reverencia más y se retiró. Cerró la puerta tras haberla perdido de vista, abrió el paquete encontrando una pequeña cobija, tejida a mano, con dibujos de animales con algunos símbolos Uchiha volando por ahí. Era cálida, muy bien hecha y con un aura tan bonita que no pudo evitar sonreír como tonto. Imaginó a su hijo dormido debajo, se vería tan lindo aunque para eso faltaba un poco más. Por el momento, dejó la manta en la habitación destinada a su hijo y volvió a la cocina.

Iba a servir su comida cuando llamaron otra vez a la puerta. Se preguntó quién más podría ser, ¿la chica otra vez? No lo creía. Tal vez sus hermanos venía a visitar.

Fue a abrir, esta vez era una pareja de mediana edad. Ellos, como la chica, le entregaron un regalo, lo aceptaron y se fueron. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando otro tipo llegó y presentó sus saludos, aceptándolo en el Clan.

Y las visitas siguieron y siguieron hasta caer la tarde. Izuna llegó pues su hermano no podría llegar temprano. El co-líder observó la pila de regalos que yacían a un lado de la entrada principal.

"Una buena mañana, ¿eh?" Comentó con sorna.

"Mucha gente vino, me daban regalos o solo venían a darme las felicitaciones." Contestó el Senju. "¿Tienes hambre? Hice bastante comida." 

"¿Comer algo que hizo Pluffy? ¡Claro!"

* * *

"¡Llegué a casa!" Gritó Madara. Se fijó en los obsequios apilados a un lado de la puerta. "¿Y esto?" 

Pensó que Hashirama lo iría a recibir, sin embargo, escuchó risas provenientes del salón. Eso le pareció extraño.

Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y fue a investigar.

"¿Y recuerdan cuando Tobirama se cayó al lodo intentando huir de esa avispa?" Kawarama bebía un trago de cerveza.

"Se manchó hasta por dentro de los calzoncillos, si sabes a lo que me refiero." 

Otra tanda de risas.

Madara abrió la puerta corrediza del salón, vio a su hermano con su pareja; Kagami, a los hermanos de Hashirama y a este mismo bebiendo té mientras reía con los demás.

Cuando su esposo lo vio, corrió hacia él dándole una beso en la mejilla.

"Hola, Maddy. Lamento no haber salido, no te oí." 

"No te preocupes, si te lo estabas pasando bien no importa." Besó a Hashirama en los labios.

"¡Ekk! Estás besándolo delante de mí, idiota." Clamó Kawarama. "¡Váyanse a un hotel!" 

Todos volvieron a reír. 

"Ya, háganle un hueco." Ordenó Hashirama. "Viene cansado, tontitos." 

Tuvo un hueco al lado de Itama. No tardó mucho en tener un plato de rica comida caliente junto a sake.

"Nii-san, ¿a qué no adivinas?" Izuna le sonrió. "El clan acepta a Hashirama como nuevo Uchiha, vinieron hoy todos para darle regalos y felicitaciones." 

Ahora encontraba razón a todos esos paquetes en la entrada. Hashirama rio.

"Es bueno ser parte de una familia." 

"Oh, lo es." 

Volvieron a soltar fuertes carcajadas. Al final, la noche pasó rápido con las anécdotas. 


	3. Inocencia

Madara acorraló a Hashirama en una pared. Con una sonrisa seductora, se acercó al oído del Senju.

"¿Te gustaría que te hiciera ver las estrellas?" 

Hashirama ladeó la cabeza.

"Pero Maddy, aún es de día." 

El Uchiha sonrió y tomó al moreno de la cintura.

"Entonces, ¿quieres ver el sol?" 

"Uh, seguro. ¿Por qué no?" 

Ashura los miraba desde el sofá.

"¡Madara quita tus manos de Hashirama! ¡Estás en mi casa, maldita sea!" 


	4. Mío

"¡Eh, hermoso!" 

Hashirama volteó y vio a Madara con una sonrisa y un gran ramo de rosas rojas y blancas.

"Oh, Maddy." Saludó. "¿Qué necesitas?"

"Sé mío."

El Senju ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Madara tomó al moreno de su cintura, giró y mantuvo en el aire a Hashirama.

"Te amo, Hashirama Senju." 

Las mejillas del mayor explotaron en un color rojo.

".... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" 

Ashura apareció y, con una patada salvaje, apartó al azabache de su pequeño primo.


	5. Perro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au de mundo moderno.

La parejita iba caminando agarrados de la mano, hablando sobre el día que tuvieron cuando, detrás de unos contenedores, uno de ellos escuchó unos gemidos.

Hashirama, extrañado, paró de caminar y se asomó. Madara lo siguió, también curioso por el comportamiento de su novio.

Encontraron una caja húmeda con una manta rota cubriendola. El moreno la descubrió, un lindo cachorro de dos meses, de pelaje negro con unos bonitos e increíbles ojos dorados, lloriqueaba.

"Ow..." El Senju tomó al cachorro. "¿Quién dejaría una cosita así en la calle?"

"La gente es mala." Contestó el Uchiha.

"¿Podemos llevarlo con nosotros?"

Madara suspiró, conociendo a su pareja.

"Está bien."

"¡Yay!" El can también movió su cola. "Lo llamaremos... Okami."

"Buen nombre." 

Y así, la oreja retomó su caminata con un nuevo integrante. 


	6. Pedida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A partir de ahora seguiremos en el Au del mundo moderno.

"No puedo soportar pensar el que alguien pueda arrancarte de mi lado, no puedo soportar el que el pasar de los días estés más lejos de mí, no puedo soportar pensar que mi apellido no está en ti." Se arrodilló. "Sé que he cometido mucho errores, he sido un gran idiota celoso y frío, un imbecil orgulloso que prefiere dormir en el sofá a pedir perdón, sé que hay personas te merecen pero... De verdad, no podría soportar el hecho que piezas encontrar a alguien mejor y me abandones en la oscuridad de mi alma, en la perdición de la tristeza. Hashirama, soy un imbecil, el mayor de todos, pero este idiota quiere que aceptes ser su esposo."

Hashirama dejó caer el tenedor en el plato. Itama agarraba a Ashura por los brazos, evitando que este fuera a por el Uchiha para pegarle. Kawarama hacia lo mismo con Tobirama. Izuna grababa todo e Indra comentaba lo estúpido que era su familiar. Sasuke pasaba del tema y Naruto sollozaba por las palabras dichas por el mayor.

"S... Si..." Dejó escapar una risitas. "Si, si quiero." Se enganchó en el cuello del azabache. "¡Claro que quiero!"

Compartieron un beso profundo, lleno de amor y cariño. Uno con sentimientos felices y agradables.

Cuando se separaron, un vinito anillo dorado con un lindo rubí fue colocado en la mano del Senju.

Fue en ese entonces cuando Itama no pudo más y dejó escapar al Ootsutuki.

Fue una bonita pedida. 


	7. Familia (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia paralela

"Lamentamos su pérdida." El policía hizo una reverencia a la mujer. "Tenga buena tarde, señora."

Ootsutuki Kaguya, dueña de varias empresas multimillonarias, cerró la puerta principal y caminó a la sala principal. Observó a los cuatro niños delante de ella. Dos grandes y dos menores, el mayor debía tener siete años y el más pequeño uno.

"Indra." Llamó la mujer al niño que jugueteaba con el mando a distancia de la televisión. "Llévate a Itama y Kawarama al su habitación. Ashura, ve al ático y toma la caja que pone H&H del fondo a la derecha."

Los dos mayores asintieron y fueron enseguida a sus labores. Kaguya dejó escapar un suspiró antes de sentarse delante del apr de hermanos, el mayor de siete y el mejor de cinco. Los ojos del mayor, un par de orbes avellanas brillantes y preciosos, humildes e inocentes junto a unos fríos y calculadores rojos la miraron.

Pudo sentir una leve punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho, la noticia que iba a comunicarles no era fácil y en el fondo sospechaba que esos niños ya sabían lo que diría, solo necesitaban oírlo de alguien mayor.

"Vuestro padre..." Carraspeó. "Vuestro padre ha... Ha muerto."

El pequeño de cinco años volteó la mirada, el de siete mantuvo dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

"Y según la policía somos vuestra familia más cercana. Por hoy dormirán con Indra y Ashura, mañana haremos la mudanza y la organización." Les sonrió amablemente, cosa que pocas veces hacia. "Cualquier cosa que necesiten, pueden avisarme."

El mayor de los dos, Hashirama, dejó su lugar en sofá y, poniéndose sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, habló. 

"Muchas gracias, señor Kaguya. Muchas gracias por permitir que mis hermanos puedan vivir aquí."

La albina se sorprendió ante tal muestra, levantó al niño del suelo. 

"No te arrodilles, somos familia, debemos cuidarnos."

Hashirama asintió, dejando su lugar en el suelo. 

"Sí." 

* * *

Despertó de golpe tras una vívida pesadilla. Tomó asiento en el futón con una mano en el pecho.

El silencio lo hubiera reconfortado sino fuera por el pequeño sollozo a su derecha. Miró hacia donde dormía Tobirama, pudo notar el leve temblor en sus hombros y el movimiento de su cabeza al intentar apegarse a la almohada para acallarse.

Se acercó a su hermanito y posó su mano sobre aquella hebras blancas.

"No lo calles." Le susurró. "Sé que lo necesitas, por favor; no te contengas." 

El menor giró, sus ojos hinchados con leves marcas rojas en el blanco.

"A... Anija..."

Abrió sus brazos y lo rodeó con estos, otorgándole un cálido abrazo que tanto necesitaba el albino. El niño menor se negó por unos segundos, no permitiéndose el verse mal ante su admirado hermano mayor, no obstante; aferró sus manos a la espalda del de orbes avella. Sollozo tras sollozo, jadeo tras jadeo. 

"Es triste, papá y mamá no están. Pero estoy seguro que ellos no hubieran querido vernos así." Habló y acarició sus cabellos con delicadeza cuando el pequeño se hallaba más calmado. "Ellos no están pero nos tenemos los unos a otros, también tenemos a los Ootsutuki. Sé que es difícil pero sé que eres un niño fuerte." Sonrió para el menor. "Nosotros podemos, Itama y Kawarama aún no son conscientes, debemos ser fuertes para ellos."

Tobirama limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, sentándose.

"Tienes razón, anija." Asintió.

Hashirama besó la frente del menor.

"Ahora volvamos a dormir."

El mayor iba a su futón cuando el albino tomó su muñeca. Volteó, Tobirama tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

"¿Puedes dormir conmigo?" 

Hashirama sonrió enternecido.

"Si." 


	8. Familia (II)

Se apoyo de la pared, casi sin fuerzas en los brazos y piernas.

Dolía, dolía mucho su costado derecho. El líquido carmesí no paraba de brotar de aquel profundo tajo de la navaja, podría infectarse y matarlo lenta y dolorosamente como una tortura aunque no le importaba en lo más mínimo; igual, no era que alguien lo extrañase si moría. Su visión comenzaba a nublarse, la desesperación en sus piernas poco a poco fue transformándose en resignación hasta caer como un saco de papas podridas, inútil y sobrante.

Se rio de sí mismo pues su patética vida pasaba por sus ojos, siempre solo, siempre alejado de los que amaba por el miedo a dañarlos.

No quería nada más que dejarse llevar por el dulce dolor de la parca que, cuidadosamente, caminaba hacia el con un divertido paso.

Antes de dejar ir su consciencia, aquel pequeño de bebé cruzó por su mente; ese bebé que vio crecer hasta ser un joven hermoso y fuerte.

Se lamentó y disculpó con él, no podría pasar más tiempo a su lado.

Era mejor así... Era... Mejor para él.

* * *

_"Este olor... Tan exquisito, ¿qué es?"_

Pudo ver una sombra encima de él, un tacto cálido en su frente, un olor a bosque y lavanda, un pequeño murmullo distante.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Unas delicadas y suaves manos recorrieron sus mejillas, cuello, pecho, abdomen...

Tomó su muñeca tan de repente que apenas tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. El negro de aquella mirada lo impactó un poco, aunque mantuvo un rostro sereno y afable.

"Que bien que despertarás." La voz del chico delante suyo era relajante. "Espera un poco, iba a cambiarte las vendas."

La piel morena de ese chico llamó su atención pues parecía suave y tersa, sus ojos avellana miraban con dedicación las telas blancas enrolladas en su abdomen e inglés. El cabello castaño estaba perfectamente atado en un moño elegante y discreto.

Revisó el resto de la habitación en donde estaba. Era un cuarto de color beige, con estantes llenos de libros fantásticos y mitológicos, alguna que otra foto en los muebles, un espejo a la derecha y una gran cama de matrimonio, bastante blandita. 

"¿Quién... Eres?" Preguntó por fin.

"Me llamó Hashirama Senju." Se presentó con una adorable sonrisa. "Por el tatuaje en tu espalda, debes ser un Uchiha, ¿verdad? El clan del fuego, ¿eh? ¿Cómo te llamas? "

"Madara."

Hashirama le regalo una bonita sonrisa que hasta ese joven y frío Uchiha hizo sonrojar.

"Es un gusto conocerte."


	9. Cena

"¿Estás seguro de esto?"

"Claro que si, papá. La página decía que tienes un noventa y cinco por ciento de posibilidades de encontrar a tu alma gemela."

"Eso... Es muy cursi, Hashirama."

"Lo sé pero a mi me convence."

* * *

"Me siento estúpido."

"Sinceramente, a mi opinión este tipo de cosas son para gente inútil y estúpida." Miró al resto de los comensales que lo miraban con malos ojos. "Con perdón a los demás." Dejaron de mirarlos. "Pero dale una oportunidad, a veces estás cosas funcionan." Se estiró. "Bueno, yo me voy. Ya me cuentas luego, pa'."

* * *

Madara se dejó caer en el sofá junto a una buena taza de café. A su lado, su esposo miraba la televisión en una película cómica.

"¿Hicimos bien?" El azabache abrazó a su pareja.

"Sí, tal vez las citas a ciegas no sean el mejor método pero por lo menos les ayudará a salir más con personas." Dejó un suave beso en el blanco cuello. "Ellos estarán bien."

"Confiaré en ti."

* * *

"¿Podrías ser... Tajima Uchiha?"

El nombrado volteó, dejando su cigarro a un lado de su boca. Una sonrió emergió de aquellos rojos labios.

"Hey, Butsuma."

El moreno se acercó a él, a ojos del Uchiha parecía un ángel que con dulce pasos se acercaba a él.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó una vez a su lado. 

"Uhm... Mi hijo pensó que ir a una de esas quedadas que hacen alguna páginas de citas a ciegas era algo bueno." Dio una calada. "¿Y tú?"

"Igual." Suspiró. "Es molestó."

Guardaron un momento de silencio.

Tajima tiró su cigarro y lo aplastó con el pie. Volteó todo su cuerpo hacia el Senju. 

"Butsuma."

Este lo miró, notó su seriedad tan repentina. El brillo de esos ojos negros, esa intensidad al mirarlo. Tuvo que retroceder.

"Ah, no." Negó varias veces. "No, nosotros acordamos que..."

"Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, Butsuma." Se acercó a él. "No pude evitar enamorarme de ti." 

El Senju tapó sus oídos, negándose a oír esa declaración.

"No, no te escucho."

Siguió retrocediendo hasta chocar con una pared del restaurante en donde se daban las citas a ciegas. Tajima bloqueó a Butsuma, este solo agachó la cabeza sin mirarlo directamente.

"Butsuma."

"¡Tú fuiste quien dijo que no quería nada conmigo, fuiste tú quien no quería nada de relaciones serias, tú dijiste que...!"

"Te amo."

El moreno dejó sus oídos, miró a Tajima a los ojos. Lo que descubrió en estos fue aquel sentimiento tan intenso y tan hermoso, tan complicado y tan simple. Suspiró, abrazó al azabache por el cuello.

"Solo una oportunidad." Susurró en sus labios antes de besarlos.

* * *

"Espera... ¿¡Qué!?"

"Somos novios."

Madara se dejó caer al suelo, Hashirama sonrió nervioso.

"Pero... ¿Desde cuándo? Papá, yo... ¿Por qué no...?"

"Estuvimos juntos antes de que ustedes nacieran, lo dejamos cuando cumplieron dos años y volvimos hace un par de meses."

"¿Entonces... Somos hermanastros?" Madara susurró desde el suelo.

"Solo ignora eso, de todas formas no compartimos sangre." Hashirama fue a la cocina, volvió con una botea de vino. "Celebremos, pues."

La idea les pareció bien a todos. 


	10. Noticias

¿Se acuerdan de aquella pedida de matrimonio entre la pareja estrella de este libro? Bien, pues nos trasladamos a dos meses después de la luna de miel en Italia. Como todos saben, las lunas de miel están llenas de sorpresas; desde los recuerdos más extraños de noches en sitios raros hasta los amaneceres más hermosos tras una larga sesión de sexo salvaje.

La noticia que nos acontece hoy es el curioso malestar de Hashirama y sus raros antojos a media noche de dulces y otra cosa. Por este motivo, decidió ir al médico para poder hacerse un chequeo. De ahí el porqué de aquel portazo tan fuerte que hizo derramar el café que tanto le gustaba al Uchiha. Este solo soltó un suspiro cansado y limpio lo sucio. 

"Supongo que estas contento."

El moreno asintió y tomó asiento a un lado de su actual esposo, mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Pues fui al médico como me dijiste."

"¿Y qué te dijo?"

"No es una enfermedad como dijiste."

"¿Entonces?"

"... Pues... Es algo tan simple como un... Bebé."

La taza con forma de dinosaurio cayó al suelo, estallando y rompiéndose. El líquido marrón se expandió hasta alcanzar los pies descalzos del azabache.

"¿Maddy?"

"¿Estás... Bromeando?"

"Nop." Acarició su vientre. "Dice que tengo cerca de dos meses, me ha dado hasta una tabla de vitaminas y die..."

Los fornidos brazos rodearon la cintura del Senju, este sonrió y acarició su espalda con sus manos suaves. Su hombro comenzó a humedecerse. 

"Está bien, está bien." Siguió acariciando su espalda y cabellos. "Está bien, puedes soltarlo todo."

El apretón se hizo un poco más fuerte, más sobreprotector.

"Estoy... Muy feliz." Respondió agitado. "Muy feliz."

Se mantuvieron así por un buen rato. Hashirama rogó mentalmente que la reacción de los demás sea igual a la que Madara, los preferiría llorando que intentando matar a su esposo. 


	11. Sentimientos

Dejó de lado la charla que mantenía con su hermano menor y contestó el celular una vez vio el nombre en la pantalla.

"Hashirama, ¿qué pasa? Aún estás en guardia, ¿no?"

Solo escuchó el silencio, unos sonidos de llanto ahogado haciendo eco casi inaudibles.

"¿Hashirama?"

"..." Escuchó como jadeaba. "Era un bebé."

"Hashirama..."

"Su madre lloraba y su padre me culpaba." Sollozo. "Señaló mi vientre y me dijo que a mi no me importaba porque yo tendría el mío sano y salvo."

Madara dejó su lugar sin decirle nada a Izuna, tomó sus llaves y se encaminó al aparcamiento de su trabajo.

"Está bien, cielo. Llamaré a Butsuma, vamos a ir a casa y vamos a ver tus películas románticas junto a una gran tarrina de chocolate, ¿entiendes? Te voy a dar mucho besos y muchos abrazos, y nuestros también te dará su amor desde dentro, ¿escuchas?" Entró en su auto y lo encendió. "Estás en el baño, ¿verdad? Ve al patio trasero, donde sueles pasear a los paralíticos. Llegó en quince minutos."

"Está bien."

Madara colgó, tendría que hablar con Butsuma. Hashirama, por más que diga que es fuerte, las hormonas y los sentimientos pueden jugar en su contra.

Tal vez una vacaciones no les vendrían mal.


	12. Recuerdos

_Un choque duro de espadas, el pie debajo de su talón y el dolor en su trasero fueron claros signos de derrota._

_"¡Paren!"_

_Akahiro Senju se acercó al único en pie, este se arrodilló ante el mayor._

_"Como lo esperaba de ti." Se acercó al moreno. "Tienes que moverte más elegante, no actúes como un varón, Hashirama; no lo eres." Le susurró con severidad. El abuelo volteó hacia el albino que estaba aún en el suelo. "Tobirama, debes esforzarte más. Eres un hombre, comportate como tal." Se retiró del cuarto. "Pueden descansar." Dijo antes irse."_

_Ambos se mantuvieron con las cabezas bajas hasta haberse asegurado que su abuelo no estaba cerca._

_"¿Estás bien?" Hashirama se acercó al menor. "Tal vez te di muy fuerte..."_

_Tobirama chasqueo la lengua, odiaba eso. Siempre queriendo parecer bueno, como si quiera obviar el favoritismo de su padre para con él._

_Se alejó de su hermano, recogiendo la pesada espada de kendo._

_"¡No necesito tu piedad!"_

_Se fue cerrando con fuerza la puerta corrediza._

* * *

_Le lanzó una bofetada tan fuerte que le hizo voltear la cara. Sintió un poco de sangre en la lengua, supuso que la mordió ante el golpe._

_"¡Eres el primero en química pero solo por un maldito punto!" Le tiró sus notas. "¡Cómo crees que aceptaré que tú, Hashirama Senju, heredero de la fortuna Senju, saque estas miserables notas!"_

_"Lo siento..."_

_"¡No hables, no tienes derecho a hablarme!" Le dio otra bofetada. "Suficiente vergüenza me da el que hayas nacido como un doncel. Te educo como un hombre solo por petición de tu estúpido padre, no lo olvides." Se volvió. "Ve a hacer la cena a tus hermanos, es lo único bueno en ti."_

_"Sí."_

_Cabizbajo, salió de la habitación. Hashirama respiró hondo, contó hasta diez y formó una sonrisa._

_Corrió la puerta de la cocina, vio a Itama y Kawarama comiendo galletas._

_"Hey, no pueden comer eso ahora. Haré la cena." Les quitó el paquete. "Pueden seguir después de cenar, ahora vayan a lavarse las manos y..."_

_"¿El abuelo te pego otra vez?" Kawarama dejó escapar esa pregunta._

_El mayor acarició con las yemas de sus dedos su mejilla, debía estar ya muy roja. Su abuelo era muy fuerte._

_"No se preocupen por mi, solo vayan a hacer lo que les dije, anda."_

_Empujó a los dos menores fuera de la cocina, cuando se halló solo en esta se dio el pequeño lujo de sollozar en bajo._

_Siempre escuchado por cierto albino lo suficientemente capaz de entender que pasaba en su entorno._

* * *

Apretó un poco la foto en sus manos. La mirada de ese viejo era sombría, fría y distante; la de su hermano mayor era totalmente lo contrario, incluso sus manos que se posaban en los hombros de él y sus hermanos le daban una postura muy afable y hogareña. Recordar que hubo un tiempo en el que lo odio por tener la atención de su abuelo lo hacía sentir estúpido. Deseo que todo eso hubiera sido para él no para alguien tan dulce y cariñoso como lo era Hashirama.

Alzó la mirada de la foto, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en esta cuando vio a su hermano mayor juguetear con Izuna e Itama, siendo rodeado celosamente por el brazo de Madara en la cintura, la mano albina acariciando todo el rato la panza de cuatro meses del moreno. 

Soltando un suspiró, rompió aquella foto y la tiró. No les hacía falta recordar aquello. El, Tobirama Senju, juró que la sonrisa de su hermano siempre sería lo más primordial para él.


	13. Noche

Despertó un poco confundido en medio de la oscuridad. Dio un bostezo y miró a su derecha, su esposo dormía plácidamente cubierto por las sábanas negras y calientes de la cama. Miró a su izquierda, directo a la puerta color blanco a un lado del tocador, una idea surgió de su cabeza.

Se destapó y, con cuidado, se levantó de la cama, su panza apenas le dejaba moverse con libertad y el peso de esta no le permitía ni agacharse ni andar rápido. Cuando abandonó su cálido lecho, pudo sentir humedad en sus muslos y el sonido de agua. Miró hacia abajo, sus pies y piernas estaba cubiertas por el líquido amniótico. Se sentó en la cama ante la fuerte contracción en su vientre. Como médico, sabía que por lo menos le quedaba unas doce horas de dolor por se primerizo.

Tuvo que remover a Madara fuertemente para despertarlo, aún con esas solo consiguió que se quejase y abrigase con las sábanas. Volvió a quejarse, otro fuerte espasmo. 

"¡Madara, despierta!"

Este aún le daba la espalda, cómodamente acostado.

"No voy a ir a comprarte más chocolate nocturno, Hashirama. Duérmete."

"No es eso..." Mordió su labio inferior. "Ya... Ya viene."

"¿Quién viene?"

"¡Tú hijo, idiota!" Gritó con dolor. "¡Llévame al hospital!"

Y cómo si Flash hubiera tocado con su mano mágica a Madara, este saltó de la cama y corrió a alistar todo. En menos de dos minutos ambos ya estaban de camino al hospital donde trabajaba el Senju. El azabache conducía mientras llamaba a todos sus familiares cercanos sobre la venida del próximo integrante.

Era la noche más deseada por todos, la nueva luz que se unía en la familia Uchiha-Senju. 


	14. El caso "Beautiful Summer"

**Estaba viendo Ley y Orden cuando se me ocurrió esto, es casi un boceto. Ya me dirán que les pareció.**

* * *

Era una noche de principios de verano y, como tal, las fiestas albergaban toda la ciudad de Kochi que al estar cerca de la playa, las personas aprovechaban a pasear o beber entre colegas y bañarse si tenían la oportunidad. La playa de Katsurahama era famosa por ser tan bella y limpia, el agua tan clara y el ardiente clima que broceaba las pieles de los turistas alemanes, egipcios, americanos, etc. Además, sus grandes, lujosos y hermosos hoteles ofrecían todo tipo de actividades para sus clientes, tenerlos entretenidos y encantados esa algo fundamental si querían que regresarán.

Hoy, en esta noche tan calurosamente húmeda, se celebrada la inauguración de un nuevo hotel de la millonaria Familia Ootsutuki. La dueña, Ootsutuki Kaguya, recibía a los invitados y clientes junto a sus dos hijos, Ootsutuki Hagoromo y Hamura, que a su vez, los hijos de estos dos se encargaban de organizar a los camareros y de mantener el orden.

Algunas de las entidades más prestigiosas estaban presentes, disfrutando del ambiente; la música de la pequeña banda a la derecha del gran recibidor y el dulce vino Petrus. Entre tanta gente adinerada, dos familias resaltaban sobre todos pues no eran nada más ni nada menos que los clanes Uchiha y Senju, descendientes directos de los Ootsutuki.

El clan Uchiha se especializada en todo lo relacionado con abogacía, militaricia, política y tecnología. El clan Senju eran caracterizados por sus grandes médicos, periodistas, policías y psicólogos. Los líderes actuales de ambos clanes eran, en principio, rivales aunque se sospechaba por los miembros de ambas familias que esa relación había mutado a una más cercana y de índole sexual pues más de un rumor decía haberlos visto salir de hoteles lujosos. Los hijos primogénitos, por más raro que suene, nunca se llevaron mal; eran grandes amigos desde la infancia, casi hermanos de sangre. El mayor, Hashirama, era un gran médico trabajador en el hospital fundado por su tatarabuelo Taro Senju, bastante reconocido por su trato amable y profunda profesionalidad a la hora de realizar alguna intervención médica. El otro, Madara, era un reconocido fiscal el cual nunca había perdido ningún caso en toda su carrera aún a pesar de ser tan joven, veintiseis años. De sus hermanos menores se podría decir que viven en un estado de rivalidad continúa. Ellos viven su vida de esa forma aunque a veces compartían noches de copas y caza de chicas lindas.

Había que decir también que, aunque Hashirama fuera unos pocos meses mayor que Madara, este último lo respetaba como alguien mucho mayor que él. Sabía sin ninguna duda la infancia de su amigo, siendo criado por su abuelo conservador pues su padre siempre estaba ocupado; fue testigo de los malos tratos y las exigencias del mayor para con el moreno y como este, sin pensar en si mismo, se esforzaba por tener las mejores notas y mantener a la familia unida, ser doncel en la familia Senju, llena de hombres casado con preciosas mujeres, para su abuelo era algo de lo que avergonzarse. Recordaba con cariño aquellos momentos de verano, cuando sus padres se juntaban secretamente de los ojos ajenos y pasaban tiempo en una hermosa casa a los pies de la playa. La risa del moreno era algo que siempre se guardó pues amaba verlo así, riendo de felicidad aún cuando al terminar volvería a todo ese estrés. Pensó que si fuera él el que pasara por eso, no podría estar tan al pendiente de sus hermanos menores porque sí, Hashirama también actuaba como una madre y un padre. Aunque todo eso cambiará cuando el anciano muriera a sus noventa y ocho años, justo cuando Hashirama cumplía la mayoría de edad.

Por ahora, centrándonos en el presente, nuestros dos amigos se encontraban plácidamente recostado en una de las camas de la habitación 303 la cual pertenecía a nuestro querido moreno, cortesía de su tan adorado primo Ashura.

Uno encima de otro siendo Madara quien estaba arriba y entre las piernas tersas del mayor, besando aquellos labios tan dulces; suaves y delicados. Los dulces toques se convirtieron rápidamente en feroces y hambrientos besos donde las lenguas de ambos tomaron parte, moviéndose y enredándose en un baile lujurioso y sensual, las manos del Senju acariciaban la mejilla blanca y la espalda ancha del Uchiha; este, a su vez, rozaba las curvas y las piernas torneadas del castaño mientras que con su antebrazo se apoyado de la cómoda cama para no dejar caer todo su peso en el médico. Por fin, después de varios minutos besándose intensamente, se separaron con un pequeño hilo de saliva el cual al romperse cayó sobre el mentón de Hashirama; este soltó un pequeño gemido.

"¿Qué parece si voy a por unas fresas y chocolate?" Propuso Madara dejando varios besos en las mejillas morenas. "Podemos aprovechar que todos están abajo con la inauguración para ser ruidosos. Será como _"inaugurar"_ este hotel pero en otro estilo."

Ambos rieron ante el pequeño símil, Hashirama dejó un pequeño piquito en Madara.

"Está bien pero no tardes." Pasó su mano por los pectorales y abdominales del. Uchiha hasta llegar a su miembro semi erecto. "Tengo bastante hambre."

"Estaré aquí antes de que puedas decir: _esternocleidomastoideo_ ".

Madara se bajo de la cama y, corriendo, abandonó la habitación. Hashirama se dejó caer en las sábanas olor lavanda con un pequeño gemido, pensaba descansar un poco antes de la acción cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta.

 _"Uh... ¿Se habrá olvidado la algo?_ " se preguntó mientras iba a abrir. _"La tarjeta de la habitación lo primero, pero... ¿Algo más?"_ abrió la puerta sonriendo, un error del que jamás se olvidaría.

* * *

"¿Cómo que no hay? ¿No pueden conseguirlas ahora? Tengo prisa y las necesito." 

El camarero hizo una reverencia, apenado.

"Lo lamento, se nos acabaron con la enorme tarta de fresa para la fiesta. El señor Indra no quiso que compraramos de más."

Madara despidió al empleado con un ademán y volvió al ascensor. Pulsó el botón para llamarlo cuando una persona vino a su cabeza.

"Izuna puede hacerlo"

Se alejó del ascensor y corrió en su búsqueda.

* * *

Blanco, solo podía ver blanco.

Luego se tornó rojo, escuchó el sonido de gotas y la calidez de algún líquido derramándose por su nariz.

Retrocedió, medio adormilado por el golpe tan directo aunque poco pudo alejarse pues unas grandes manos lo sujetaron de los hombros y lo estamparon contra la pared, esa misma mano tomó su cabeza y la golpeó tan fuerte con esta varias veces. Náuseas se alojaron en su garganta, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y era casi imposible ver bien.

Un fuerte tirón de sus cabellos largos y sedosos lo hicieron dar un par de pasos hacia adelante para luego ser empujado hacia la cama, cayendo boca abajo sobre esta.

* * *

"¡Izuna, maldito mujeriego, aparecete!"

Madara giro para ir hacia los jardines traseros del hotel, lo encontró junto a un joven, Kagami, besándose con avidez en los bancos junto a una fuente con forma de flor.

"¡Hey, gigolo!"

Vio a su hermano levantar la mirada, este formó una sonrisa traviesa.

"Hey, amargado." El menor dejó de besar a su acompañante. "Pensé que estabas disfrutando de tu momento a solas con Pluffy."

"Necesito que me hagas un favor." Se acercó al menor, justo a su oído. "Necesito fresas y un poco de chocolate."

El de coleta se carcajeo estrepitosamente mientras asentia con la cabeza.

"Vaya, vaya, mi honorable y frío hermanito, ¿desesperado por meterla?"

"Cállate, tú eres peor que yo."

"Bueno, ahí tienes razón." Se volvió hacia su pareja. "Ve con tus amigos, luego seguimos." Le guiñó un ojo.

El menor asintió y se retiró con un gran sonrojo, los hermanos Uchiha se quedaron solos.

"Bien, creo que a diez minutos hay una tienda de comestibles. Si tenemos suerte, tendrán esas fresas que tanto deseas sino tendremos que ir al supermercado de la ciudad."

"Bien, pues, vamos."

* * *

Poco pudo arrastrarse antes de que su cabeza se sumergiera en el colchón y que sus caderas fueran alzadas, pegándolas a la entrepierna de su atacante. Su nublosa vista y su adormilada cabeza no ayudaban a intentar su escape pues entorpecia aún más sus movimientos frenéticos. Intentó gritar pero su boca fue cubierta por la mano grande del agresor, obstuyéndole un poco el oxígeno haciendo que la desesperación aumentará. Lanzó golpes, patadas y arañazos a doquier, intentando darle al atacante. 

Entre tanto caos, algo claro que pudo escuchar fue el sonido de una cremallera bajándose; fue entonces cuando algo en el estalló. Con aún más fuerza, se arrastró por las sábanas y estiró su mano hacia la mesita de noche, en donde estaba una bonita lámpara que iluminaba un poco la habitación con su luz blanca. Pudo sentir que la rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos, ya casi la tenía cuando volvió a ser tirado hacia atrás con fuerza y, para evitar aquello otra vez, amenazado con el filo de una brillante navaja en el cuello. Pudo sentirla claramente como cortaba un poco su piel y como la sangre caía poco a poco, en gotas, por la pequeña herida. No hubo falta palabras, todo se resumía a sólo esa acción.

Si se movía, moriría.

Su mente entró en shock cuando la ropa que llevaba, un perfecto atuendo elegante a la par que cómodo, era literalmente arrancada de su ser como un animal salvaje en celo. Sintió algo duro y mojado contra su muslo y, de pronto, el dolor en su ano, señal inequívoca de la penetración tan salvaje del delincuente.

Gritó y su boca volvió a ser sellada por aquella mano. 

Los siguientes minutos sólo eran jadeos, duras y brutales embestidas, el filo de la navaja aún clavándose en su delicada piel y algún que otro golpe al moverse. 

Tibias lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sus gemidos lastimeros eran tapados y no había nadie a quien llamar. 

_"Madara..."_

Pensó. 

_"Lo siento"_

Lo último que pudo percibir fue como el hombre que le hacía aquella barbaridad terminaba dentro de él, quemando con su semen las heridas de su ano al ser forzado. 

Una única palabra salió de aquellos fríos labios. 

"Pluffy..."

* * *

"Hombre, tardamos pero las tenemos."

Izuna salía antes que Madara del elevador. El mayor sonreía algo agotado.

"Espero que no se haya dormido." Suspiró sacando su tarjeta de la habitación. "Por lo menos, la fiesta durará hasta las cinco de la mañana."

Los dos hermanos pararon en seco cuando vieron la puerta de la habitación de la pareja abierta. Madara miró a Izuna, indicándole que vaya detrás de él, cosa que hizo de inmediato.

El Uchiha mayor abrió la puerta lentamente, el pequeño pasillo que dirigía a la habitación estaba destrozado y desordenado cosa que los alteró a ambos por igual. Entraron en el cuarto con cuidado, cuando llegaron a ver la cama, el mundo de Madara se rompió en mil pedazos.

"¡Hashirama!"

* * *

**Y hasta aquí, espero que les guste. Es un pequeño "boceto", no es muy bueno.**

**Hasta aquí,**

**Axta_The_Hybrid**. 


	15. Madres

Madara dejó su taza —nueva porque la anterior la rompió por el embarazo— en la mesita delante del sofá. Frunció el ceño mientras releía los documentos familiares.

Dirigió su mirada a su pareja, el moreno jugueteaba con la pequeña bebé.

"Hashirama." Lo llamó suavemente.

"Dime." Respondió entre risas sin mirarlo.

"Revisando algunos papeles del ático, encontré tu partida de nacimiento pero el nombre de tu madre no aparece." Dejó los documentos en la mesita junto a otros tantos más. "Ni en la tuya ni en la de tus hermanos."

Hashirama suspiró y volteó a ver a su esposo.

"Lo único que sé de ella es que fue una mujer de las bajas calles. Según mi padre, la encontró un día medio muerta y quiso ayudarla." Tragó saliva. "Ella necesitaba protección y papá herederos para acallar a nuestro abuelo por lo que nos tuvieron a nosotros. Me aclaró que su relación era de amistad, que ella nos amó hasta sus últimos días." Rascó su mejilla. "Se suicidó cuando nació Itama, mi abuelo nos leía su nota para humillarla." Miró a otro lado. "Nuestro abuelo la odiaba así que la quito de nuestras vidas desde el principio." Volvió a suspirar. "Lo siento, no sé mucho más."

El Senju cargó a su hija y se retiró en silencio. Madara decidió dejarlo ir, sentía que su pareja necesitaba ese tiempo para él. 


	16. Hijos: Atsusa

Como ya se ha dicho en anterior capítulos, nuestra pareja acaba de tener una cría.

La bebé en cuestión fue nombrada como Atsusa Uchiha Senju, nacida el 9 de agosto de 1998. Atsusa es una pequeña de piel morena, ojos castaños y suaves cabellos lisos. Su mirada, parecida a la de Hashirama, observa todo como pasión y curiosidad. Gatea hasta una meta, sea alcanzar a sus progenitores o tomar algún juguete, y cuando la consigue lo disfruta por un tiempo hasta aburrirse e irse a por otra cosa.

Notas de la autora :) :

Su personalidad fue reto, tuve que cambiarla un poco hasta mi verdadero gusto.

Atsusa será alguien valiente y violenta (esta última en demasía por su padre). Analizara, engañara y jugará con sus oponentes. Juntando lo anterior, tendrá un sentido del deber y la lealtad tan alto como los tiene su madre, siéndole asquerosos los traidores y, irónicamente, los mentirosos.

Tengo que decir que me siento muy identificada con ella, es uno de mis oc's favoritos.

Eso era todo, bye.

Axta_The_Hybrid.


	17. A cargo

Hashirama dejó a su pequeña en brazos de su amante, dio varias explicaciones sobre su cuidado y se despidió con un beso en la frente de ambos.

El azabache observó a su hija, esta jugueteaba con un oso de peluche. En un movimiento, lo tiró lejos, se fijó en como lo quedó mirando y como lentamente se acercó al osito. Un tanto enternecido, le acercó el peluche para que volviera a jugar.

Para su sorpresa, Atsusa compuso mala cara y volteó hacia otro juguete de carrito.

Madara acarició su mentón, curioso. 


	18. Con papá y mamá

El comportamiento de la pequeña Atsusa cambiaba con la compañía que tenía cerca. Si estaba con su padre, Madara, apenas le hacía caso y se dirigía a otros entretenimientos; si estas con Hashirama, procuraba siempre estar en su pecho o en su regazo. Se podría decir que disfrutaba más de la compañía de su mamá que la de su papá y esto, al Uchiha, lo hacía sentir extraño.

Cuando Hashirama tuvo que volver al trabajo después de su baja por maternidad, supo que esa niña seguiría sus pasos. Lo tuvo claro cuando en una tarde, Ashura los había visitado y su hija al verlo lo primero que hizo fue arrojar le uno de sus cubos con letras. Fue sorprendente pues dio en el blanco, justo en la boca del Ootsutuki para que se callase de una vez.

No pudo sentirse más orgulloso.

* * *

**¿Adivinen quién tiene su título de la ESO?**

**Yo.**

**Estoy de vacaciones :).**

**No actualizaba demasiado por mis estudios pero ahora que han acabado por el momento, volveré al horario original.**

**Eso era todo,**

**Axta_The_Hybrid.**


	19. Hermanas mayores

Cuando Atsusa creció, fue con las hijas de los Ootsutuki. Ashura e Indra habían formado una familia de tres hijas biológicas y una adoptada, con la que mejor se llevaba era Kai, la mayor de todas pues tenía su edad y sus mismos gustos.

Su madre la llevaba consigo al hospital donde trabajaba, era un lugar muy calmado en su mayoría, con bajos murmullos. Fue ese lugar el que le enseñó a amar esa tranquilidad y esa paz. Uno de sus momentos favoritos en el hospital de su madre fue verla trabajar con esa amabilidad y familiaridad, Hashirama era alguien de trata a un extranjero como su propia familia, sentir su dolor al no poder hacer que mejore de alguna enfermedad o sentir contento de dar buenas noticias a los padres de un bebé en apuros. Atsusa tenía cuatro años, a esa edad era como una esponja andante, aprendió bien del Senju.

En contraste a esto, cuando su padre lo llevaba a las tribunas a su bufete, lo observaba tranquilo y sereno, analizador. Le gustaba la forma en la que Madara jugaba con las palabras, jugueteando con la mente de los culpables hasta hacerlos caer ante la pena. También, por el Uchiha, aprendió el arte del boxeo pues su padre había sido un gran boxeador antes de entrar en el mundo del derecho. El entendimiento que vio fue lo suficientemente interesante para copiarselo.

Solo tenía cuatro años cuando aprendió todo esto. Y sólo tenía cuatro años cuando pudo sentir esa sensación de soledad. No quería decir que se sintiera sola toda el día, solo cuando tenía que quedarse en casa porque ninguno de sus dos progenitores podían atenderla. Envidiaba un poco a Kai, ella tenía a sus cuatro hermanas menores, jamás estaría sola en ese sentido aunque ella se quejará de sus travesuras.

Nunca dijo nada de esto, solo tenía cuatro años por lo que a veces no entendía esos sentimientos.

Hasta que un día, el menos esperado, llegó la noticia.

Tendría un hermano.

La sensación de plenitud que la inundó fue demasiada y, en brazos de sus padres, sollozo. Las suaves manos de su madre acariciaron sus cabellos, la suave voz de su padre la animaba.

Ya no estaría sola nunca más. 


	20. Madara

Su recordaban cuando tuvieron a Atsusa, los síntomas eran los más bajos. Casi ni nauseas, ni mareos, apenas apetitos extraños.

Con este bebé, Hashirama podía llegar hasta comerse tierra del jardín, y no es que lo haya intentado.

El problema no era que el Senju comiera ese tipo de cosas, el problema era que Madara siempre salía lastimado cuando lo detenía. Si no era un golpetazo por parte del moreno sin quererlo a patadas en su miembro tan fuertes que podía dejarlo estéril. Y claro, por más que quería usar la fuerza no podría por el peligro de hacer daño a su hijo.

Y cuando esto pasaba, el cambio de humor del Senju iba con todo a por el y acaba durmiendo o en el sofá o con Atsusa. Ella aceptaba a su padre por un módico precio de dos mil yenes.

Si, así era la pesada vida de Madara Uchiha. 


	21. Accidente

Hashirama dejó caer las vendas de su mano, hizo una mueca al ver estas. La piel estaba roja e hinchada, apenas sentía cuando la apretaba en un puño y una leve descarga de electricidad algo incómoda al coger cualquier objeto.

Suspiró mientras la masajeaba un poco.

"Toc toc, ¿puedo pasar? "

Alzó la cabeza, Mito Uzumaki se asomaba por la puerta con una sonrisa amigable. Los ojos de la mujer se posaron en sus manos, ella suspiró y se acercó al moreno. 

"Dame tus manos."

"No hace falta, Mito. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo."

"Dame. Tus. Manos." Entrecerró los ojos. "Por favor."

El Senju sonrió y cedió, colocó las manos encima de las de la pelirroja. Pronto, un aura verde comenzó a emanar de la Uzumaki. La hinchazón comenzó a bajar de poco a poco, el color rojo se fue y el rosado volvió.

"Gracias." Murmuró el castaño, abriendo y cerrando sus propias manos.

"Ser la élite es una mierda, ¿verdad?" Mito suspiró, viendo sus manos. "Pero es bonito hacer esto."

Cuando un bebé nace, su energía vital emergia en forma de lo que ahora se llama Chakra. Este Chakra tenía una de las cincos naturalezas: rayo, fuego, viento, agua y tierra; los usuarios podían o no aprender a usar sus habilidades si se quería llegar a ser un maestro o simplemente querer saber más de aquella naturaleza. Se tenía que decir que pocos, casi el cinco por ciento de todos los nacimientos, obtenían un poder diferente a estos cinco ejemplos, era algo especial y único en el mundo; lo llamaban Kekkei Genkai. Estos eran la élite, ellos eran los que, independientemente de las familias, eran obligados a entrenar su chakra y resaltar en los trabajos que hicieran en el futuro.

Hashirama Senju era un experto en la sanidad, podía crear árboles con plantas medicinales en medio sengundo, además de poder sanar a alguien con tan solo tocarlo. Mito era capaz de traspasar una pequeña porción de su chakra a más de veinte personas, algo muy eficaz a la hora de múltiples accidentes. Ellos se conocieron en el entrenamiento y forjaron una amistad de acero.

Hashirama suspiró, palpo suavemente su vientre de nueve meses.

"Deberías ir a casa, Madara y Atsusa te estarán extrañando." Sonrió. "O solo para verificar que no han quemado la casa, de esos dos no se sabe que esperar. "

El Senju rio y negó. 

"Tengo hambre, ¿comes conmigo?" Se levantó con ayuda de la mujer. "Yo invi..."

El agua cubrió las piernas del Senju, ambos miraron hacia abajo viendo como la placenta se había roto. La pelirroja salió de la consulta, determinada. 

"¡Silla de ruedas, preparen quirófano, rápido!" Advirtió Mito a las enfermeras más cercanas. Volvió con su amigo, este comenzaba a jadear.

"Llamaré a Madara, solo aguanta un poco."

28 de abril, 2002. Tankourama nace. 


	22. Hijos: Tankourama

Como ya se ha descrito, Tankourama nació por fin.

Yep, cambié el orden. Tanky será el menor. Este es más parecido a Madara, tiene la piel clara y ojos negros, el cabello un tanto alborotado.

Notas de la autora :)

Este chiquitín será tímido pero valiente y de corazón noble, intenta ser amable con todos y aguantando todo sin enojarse o perturbarse, esto último le ha causado problemas en los que ha tenido que intervenir Atsusa para acabarlo.

Me inspiré en mi antiguo yo para hacerlo, me gusta como es.

Siento que estoy actualizando mucho pero, de alguna forma, intento compensar el tiempo de hiatus en que dejé este libro.

Eso es todo.

Axta_The_Hybrid. 


	23. Malas noticias

Atsusa Uchiha Senju, la mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, miraba a su hermano descansar en la camilla del cuarto se hospital. Su madre se aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien, el catéter conectado y sus pulsaciones y su actividad cerebral iban bien.

Su padre, a su lado, hablaba por teléfono. Veía la vena de la frente de su padre hinchada, estaba enojado, mucho, pero estaba controlándose para no alterar al moreno.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, concentrándose en lo que había pasado.

Era por la mañana, el sol pegaba suavemente en la piel de los hermanos que, por extraño que suene, iban en bus a la escuela. La mayor de nueve años sujetaba con firmeza la mano de su pequeño hermano de seis mientras esperaban en la acera. Los adultos a su alrededor no les hacían caso, estaban demasiado métodos en sus asuntos para ver más allá de su nariz.

Pocas veces iban en bus por la mañana, usualmente su madre o su padre los llevaban al colegio pero hoy, viernes, ninguno podía. Hashirama les dio el dinero suficiente, repitió muchas veces lo que tenían que hacer y casi lloró cuando salieron para irse. Madara ya se había ido cuando ellos despertaron así que no había mucho que decir de él.

El autobús llegó y los dos subieron, Atsusa sentó a su hermano primero y luego ella junto a él, sin soltar su mano. Comenzó el viaje, un poco más rápido de lo normal pero tampoco exagerado. Ambos hermanos veían a los autos por la ventana, a las gentes andando por las calles y escuchando las conversaciones de los demás en murmullos.

Todo parecía tan normal, tan tranquilo...

Que cuando una mujer grito, Atsusa miró adelante. El autobús iba a chocar.

Fue tan rápido pero consiguió ponerse encima de Tankourama pero no evitó los golpes que el menor se dio al rodar por el autobús.

Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

Abrió los ojos, su padre hablaba con su tío Ashura fuera del cuarto, podía verlos por el gran cristal de la hab de su hermano. Madara parecía estar muy alterado, parecía gritar. Su madre estaba con el menor, veía como con sus manos repartía un aura verde por el cuerpo de Tankourama.

Subió sus piernas en la silla y se durmió abrazándolas. 


	24. Hermanos menores

"¡Piérdete mocoso!" Un niño tiró todos los papeles de Tankourama a un charco de agua cercano. "Solo porque se te da bien la música ya te crees algo." Un escupitajo. "Basura, no puedes ni hablar."

Tankourama miró a sus agresores, con miedo pero en silencio. Sentía que su hablaba su voz se rompería y que comenzaría a llorar, eso le daba vergüenza así que solo dejaba escapar lágrimas mientras recogía los papeles con sus partituras.

Dos años habían pasado desde aquel accidente, según su madre estuvo tres minutos muerto. Su cuerpo no había recibido mucho daño pues Atsusa bloqueo todo aquello, solo se golpeó la cabeza contra el fierro de un asiento, hundiéndose un poco el cerebro con el cráneo lo que provocó un derrame que casi le cuesta la vida. Ese mero golpe fue suficiente para que, al despertar y oír la radio de su cuerpo en una canción cualquiera, comenzará a interesarle. Cualquier ruido, cualquier sonido era algo nuevo y lo analizaba. Componía canciones sin saberlo, se volvió una obsesión.

Lo que estaba desarrollando era un raro síndrome denonimado El síndrome del Sabio. Esto era que, independientemente de su inteligencia, era bueno en alguna cosa. Para algunos eran las matemáticas, otros la memoria, para él la música.

Por esto, a veces sus demás compañeros se metían con él y lo insultaban. Procuraba nunca decir nada a nadie, menos a Atsusa porque ella no se contendría si supiera lo que pasaba.

Así que solo recogía sus cosas mientras lloraba en silencio, escuchando las burlas de sus otros compañeros de clase. 

O eso creía.

"¿Qué demonios le están haciendo a mi hermano?"

La voz un tanto más grave de Atsusa resonó por aquel callejón en donde estaban. Todos voltearon, la luz alumbraba la figura alta de su hermana mayor. Su rostro era la antítesis de la felicidad.

Los cuatro vándalos retrocedieron, algo nerviosos.

"¿Quién eres...?"

"He preguntado algo." Dio un paso, los demás retrocedieron. "Quiero la respuesta."

"N-no tengo porqué hacer caso a alguien que no conozco." Dijo el líder de los abusones, portándose desafiante y acercándose a la mayor hasta quedar frente a frente. "Nos estamos metiendo con ese niño, ¿acaso quieres acabar igual?" Le escupió en la mejilla.

Para Atsusa tener a un niño de ocho años amenazándola era como tener a una mosca contra una avispa asiática. Ya sabía quien ganaría.

Así que sin más, estrelló su puño contra la nariz del niño. Unas llamas salieron de sus manos, su puño se envolvió en un mineral negro y muy caliente, lo podía sentir pero no la quemaba.

El menor cayó al suelo, su nariz estaba destrozada y la piel en su alrededor quemada y negra. Llorando, se acercó a sus otro amigos los cuales corrieron del lugar tras llamarlo loca y cosas varias, el líder intentó irse pero tropezó.

El morena pasó por su lado, tomó la mochila de su hermano y entre los dos metieron todo su contenido. Se colgó al hombro esta y tomó la mano de Tankourama, dispuestos a irse.

"E-espera, hermana." Le pidió el menor.

"¿Por qué?" Su voz aún con ese tono bajo.

"Por favor." Se soltó del agarre y fue con su abusón, este retrocedió entre lágrimas pero el Uchiha lo tomó por las mejillas. "No podemos dejarlo así, a mamá no le gustaría."

Sopló las heridas, el aire caliente casi abrazador que salió de su boca repartió algún tipo de poder ajeno al otro niño que con amabilidad curó su rostro. Pronto, el dolor ya no estaba y Tankourama junto a Atsusa tampoco.

Las habilidades de los hermanos comenzaban a aflorar. 


	25. Problemas de tíos

"Aquí las tienes." Madara dejó las maletas de sus hijos en la entrada. "Que Tankourama tomé leche chocolatada antes de dormir sino seguirá dando guerra. Atsusa es bastante tranquila, por ella ningún problema."

"Pero..."

"Ah, y nada de películas de terror para Tankourama, Atsusa luego no duerme para que su hermano descanse bien. Nada de pizza por le sienta mal y nada de sexo porque se asusta."

"¿Atsusa?"

"No, imbécil, mi hijo." Miró su reloj. "Bueno, me voy."

El Uchiha cerró la puerta y se fue corriendo, amaba a sus hijos pero llevaba una buena racha sin tener acción con su pareja. Ambos lo necesitaban.

Por otra parte, Izuna suspiraba arrepintiéndose de aceptar tan rápido el favor de su hermano mayor. Encogiéndose de hombros, fue al salón donde encontró a su pareja con los condones rotos de su hermano.

Kagami hablaba con los dos menores o por lo menos lo intentaba, Atsusa estaba sentada leyendo algun libro y Tankourama era tan tímido que apenas respondía en alto a las preguntas del otro Uchiha. El bebé de un año abajo, Hōka, llamaba la atención de su padre tirando de sus pantalones.

Izuna lo cargó y se acercó a la cocina para algo de leche que dejó Kagami en la cocina.

"Cielo, ¿por qué no jugamos al Monopoly?" Gritó desde la cocina mientras calentaba la leche. "Así podemos romper el hielo con los niños."

"Ah, claro." Kagami le respondió. "Hey, Tanky, ¿puedes ayudarme?"

El menor miró a su hermana la cual leía, luego a sus manos, asintió sin responder y cabizbajo.

En cuanto pusieron todo en la mesa del comedor, Hōka dejó de comer y Atsusa se animará a jugar, la partida comenzaría.

* * *

Shisui entró en casa, dejó sus zapatos en la entrada. Cansado del trabajo, fue por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada del salón.

"Estoy en ca... ¿Qué...?"

El paisaje delante de él era el de un Izuna encerrado en una cárcel de cajón, una Atsusa tirada en el suelo, un Tankourama tirando los billetes de del Monopoly y un Kagami sorprendido.

"Ah, Shisui." Kagami dejó a su hijo en el sofá. "Ven, tienes la cena en la cocina."

"Uh... Claro..." Decidió no preguntar nada, era mejor así.


	26. ¿Amor?

Hashirama no era tonto. Él podría hacerse el inocente y dejar pasar algunos incidentes, travesuras menores de sus hijos pero, como su madre, sabía cuando había algo en ellos que les incomodaba. Por esto mismo, descubrió que su hijo había heredado su poder de sanación, decidió enseñarle el mismo a usarlo en vez de mandarlo a una academia como lo había hecho su abuelo. Iba a llevar a su hijo por ese terreno con cariño y paciencia.

Hashirama no era tonto por esto, en esta ocasión, era su hija mayor, Atsusa, la que estaba en problemas. No eran violentos, por suerte, sino que era algo más de índole... Amoroso.

Al principio, lo sospechó. Es decir, Atsusa no era alguien de un habla extraordinaria, ella era callada. Escuchaba a todos, daba algún que otro comentario corto y seguía escuchando. Sus gustos se resumían a la lectura y a los pequeños entrenamientos que tenía con Madara con la habilidad de ella, en ese sentido era bastante parecida a su padre. Lo tuvo claro cuando, en el cumpleaños de la hija menor de Ashura e Indra, Shira, Atsusa la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

Ese día estuvo muy callada y bastante distante, siempre estando con Kai, la hija mayor de la pareja Ootsutuki. Y, cuando llegó la hora de los regalos, vio un pequeño sonrojo cuando le daba el regalo que personalmente le había hecho semanas atrás. El regalo era un peluche, hecho a mano por Atsusa; la había visto tejerlo con cuidado y determinación a veces.

Entró en conflicto un tiempo después de averiguar eaa gran verdad. Shira no tenía lazos sanguíneos con la familia pues había sido adoptada por Ashura cuando la descubrió en un caso de asesinato. Ella, además, era alumna de su padre, Butsuma, en las clases de menores voluntarias que daba el hospital para instruir a aquellos jóvenes que deseaban ser médicos. No sabía que hacer pues sentía que si se lo decía a Ashura, este entraría en esas fases de histeria y autosugestion que solía tener, por lo que optó por comentar este tema con Indra. Entre los dos planearon la forma perfecta de hacer que se acercaran más.

Este plan se desarrollaría en el siguiente capítulo. 


	27. Cita fallida

Otro de mis famosos borradores, no sé si seguirlo o dejarlo en el olvido en este libro. 

* * *

Dieciséis años han pasado desde que la familia Uchiha-Senju fue construida por Madara y Hashirama. En todo este tiempo hubieron momentos divertidos, dramáticos, emocionales, histéricos o melancólicos; hubieron pelean, reconciliaciones, mentiras y noticias de toda clase. No se arrepentían de nada, su vida fue la que desearon y la aceptaban tal y como era.

Sus hijos crecieron en cariño, regaños, besos y enfados; nada más allá de lo estrictamente necesario para su desarrollo personal. La mayor, Atsusa, acababa ya la secundaria con unas buenas notas; el menor, Tankourama, empezaba primer año de secundaria con muchas ganas de aprender y pasárselo bien. Para la pareja, ver crecer y criar a sus hijos era algo que apreciaban como su único tesoro, los amaban más que a sus propias vidas y no dudarían en ningún momento de apoyarlos en todo lo que pudiesen. Aunque muy en el fondo sabían que ellos ya comenzaba a crecer y a depender menos de ellos, en algún momento se irían y los dejarían en aquella casa, ese mero pensamiento hacia que tanto Madara como Hashirama se alegrarán y a la vez se entristecieran.

Hoy era un día especial para la familia pues era el último día de escuela obligatoria de Atsusa. La joven adolescente de metro setenta y cinco se preparaba en su habitación con su uniforme, este consistía en una simple falda negra y una camiseta de botones blanca, calcetines blancos y zapatos de charol. Peinó sus cabellos en una simple cola de caballo, dejando que algunos mechones en su frente remarcaran su bello y fino rostro moreno. Una vez lista, se tomó un pequeño tiempo para verse en el espejo de su armario. Sus atributos habían cambiado con el paso de los años, lo que alguna vez había sido un pecho plano ahora se trataba de una copa C, su caderas eran más pronunciadas y su cintura más curva. Las facciones de su rostro eran suaves pero demandantes, sus labios carnosos y rojos como la sangre, deseables, sus ojos castaños duros pero afables. Suspiró y apartó su mirada.

"Que idiotez." Murmuró en el silencio de su cuarto.

Este tanto había cambiado, ya no era de ese color rosa con el que alguna vez lo había decorado sino que se trataba de un color rojo intenso. En su pared derecha, la que estaba a un lado de su cama, se apreciaba el símbolo del clan Uchiha en grande. Las decoraciones en sus paredes se fueron y se sustituyeron por la nada, desnudas al completo. Miró a su escritorio, justo enfrente de su cama, y lo descubrió limpio y ordenado. Las noches que pasó sentada ahí eran incontables, aunque tenía que admitir que las echaba de menos durante las vacaciones.

Quiso seguir con su análisis pero el sonido en su puerta y la suave voz de su madre la distrajeron. Poniéndose un abrigo negro sencillo, dejó pasar a su pariente.

Enseguida percibió a Hashirama asomándose, él mantenía una de sus tantas sonrisas cariñosas y cálidas.

"Hey, mi niña." El moreno entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. "Hoy es un gran día, ¿eh?"

"Si, supongo." Tomó la sudadera gris de su armario, aquella que le había cosido su madre, era su favorita. "Es raro."

Hashirama sonrió, ladeó la cabeza y junto ambas manos.

"Recuerdo mi último día de secundaria, fue cuando comencé a salir con tu padre." Limpió una pequeña lagrimita.

Atsusa tomó su mochila de su escritorio y la colgó a su hombro. Hashirama salió de sus recuerdos ante los movimientos de su hija, suspiró y tomó las manos de la castaña, ella solo lo miró con su icónico rostro estoico. 

"Sé que este día es algo muy especial para ti." Le regalo una de sus tantas sonrisas. "Puedes permitirte expresar algo de felicidad, ¿sabes? "

Atsusa soltó un suspiró, miró a otro lado.

"Lo intentaré."

Hashirama sonrió, besó la frente de su primogénita. Feliz, la arrastró fuera del cuarto y bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. 

"Hoy tienes un rico desayuno preparado por tu padre y por mi." La miró con ojos brillantes. "Estará tan delicioso que no pararás de comer."

La menor sonrió suavemente y simplemente se dejó llevar. 

* * *

"Mis dos pequeños." Hashirama repartía besos por ambas caras, Madara los veía desde atrás con una sonrisa ladina. "Vayan con mucho mucho cuidado. Atsusa, no te sueltes de tu hermano y Tankourama haz caso a su hermana en todo." Les entregó sus maletines y una pequeña bolsa. "Sándwich de jamón y jugo de melocotón para mi querida niñita y sándwich de nutela con leche chocolatada para mi bebé más lindo." Volvió a besarlos con demasía. "Vuelvan a la hora, si quieren salir deben avisarme o avisar a vuestros tíos, y..."

"Cariño," Madara posó su mano en el hombro del médico. "ellos ya son mayores. Déjalos un poco más tarde." Miró a Atsusa. "Solo hasta las diez y no quiero ni cigarros ni alcohol, ¿entiendes?"

"Sí, padre." Respondió ella guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera.

El timbre resonó, alarmando a toda la familia. Hashirama sonrió y, encantando, fue abrir la puerta.

"¡Shira!"

El grito, para nada exagerado del Senju, captó la atención de la mayor. La Uchiha miró de reojo a su madre acercándose junto a Shira, una jovencita de trece años como Tankourama de hermosos ojos verdes y brillosos cabellos negros. Hashirama la rodeaba con un brazo, riendo.

"Espero que no tengan inconveniente en llevar también a Shira." El moreno rascó su nuca. "Ashura, Indra y sus otras tres hermanas han ido de viaje al monte Fuji y no se han podido llevar a este pequeña por sus prácticas con el abuelo. Nos la han confiado porque confían en nosotros así que... Van a estar juntos una semana."

La azabache hizo una reverencia, solemne. 

"Espero no ser una carga para ustedes."

"Oh, que bien." Tankourama saludó a Shira, él era unido a ella por sus muchas clases de violín. "Es una gran noticia, ¿verdad, hermana?"

Atsusa miraba al suelo, apretando un poco la tela de su abrigo.

"Seh... Claro..."

"Bueno, vayan, vayan." Su madre los empujó a la salida. "¡Pasen un buen día!"

Tankourama miró el reloj en su muñeca, se asombró. 

"Nos ha sacado tres horas antes."

"Tal vez podríamos ir al centro comercial." Propuso la Ootsutuki. "Esta cerca del instituto y pasar el rato en los recreativos."

"Hmmm, ¿qué piensas, Atsusa?"

"Me da igual, como quiera ustedes."

"Bueno, vamos allá."

Tankourama comenzó a andar junto a Shira, Atsusa iba por detrás, los veía de vez en cuando aunque principalmente mantenía sus ojos en el suelo. Los dos menores entablaron una conversación entre sí, un poco distante a la mayor que se mantenía en un profundo y tenso silencio.

"Oye, Tanky." La suave y dulce voz de Shira interrumpió su charla sobre letras. "¿Puedo... Puedo preguntar algo?"

"Sí, por supuesto."

"¿Le... Le caigo mal a tu hermana?" Jugueteó con sus dedos. "Quiero decir, cuando estamos a solas no habla y antes apenas dijo nada, ni me saludó... Solo quería saber... Si... Por alguna razón... Me odia o... Algo..."

El azabache pensó, meditó, pero no encontró ningún indicio de odio. Sabía cuando Atsusa sentía rencor, las venas en su cuello se hinchaban, sus ojos se opacaban y su voz era muy muy suave, casi susurro. Sumándole que ni siquiera estaría de acuerdo en llevar a al Ootsutuki con ellos en el camino. Analizando todo esto, negó profusamente

"Ella no te odia, Shira. Es solo... Qué se parece demasiado a papá." Tankourama suspiró. "Es muy callada, es solo eso. En el fondo te quiere."

"Oh... Bueno, supongo que será eso."

Los dos menores siguieron andando, un par de metros más adelante de la castaña. Atsusa mantuvo esa distancia, sentía que si se acercaba más podría explotar su corazón. Se estaba controlando a duras penas, sentía la amenzasa del sonrojo próximo pero se negaba, no permitiría que señales como esas afloraran en su exterior, tenía suficiente con el tembló en sus manos, la respiración tan profunda y los latidos de su corazón que se repartían por su garganta y su cabeza. Relamió sus labios y miró a su alrededor, solo para distraerse. Un par más de adolescentes iban detrás de ellos, algunos muy chillones otros más relajados, eran poco pues todavía era demasiado temprano para la ceremonia de clausura de año.

Iba a volver la vista al frente cuando, de reojo y de pura casualidad, vio a un tipo malamente oculto detrás de un cubo de basura demasiado pequeño, un brillo rojo llamó su atención. Frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar en donde lo vio, no encontró a nadie. Formó una línea dura con sus labios, ¿habría sido una ilusión? Solía tenerlas cuando no dormía bien. Negó y siguió andando.

Se fijó en el camino de adelante, una persona se acercaba a ellos con pasos calmados. Vestía con una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camiseta blanca y un pantalón azul, usaba un par de zapatillas blancas. Sus cabellos rubios brillaban con el sol y sus ojos rojos... Rojos...

Cuando esa persona pasó por su lado, pudo sentir un aura inquieta.

"Atsusa, ¿podemos ir a por unos dulces?" Vio a su hermano acercarse, fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

Empujando a Tankourama, los protegió a ambos con una pared de carbón. De reojo, vio algo deslumbrante que partía en varios trozos el muro improvisado. El mismo hombre rubio retiró algunos mechones de cabello con su mano izquierda, de su antebrazo derecho salía una enorme cuchilla afilada.

"Oh, falle." Su voz era divertida, ese rojo intenso colisionó con sus marrón. "Pero no pienso volver a fallar."

Escuchó el grito de Shira, ella se acercaba a Tankourama y lo levantaba del suelo. Atsusa, delante de los dos menores, suspiraba.

"No me jodas."


	28. Pesadillas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leyendo un par de entrevistas a psicópatas y pederastas (así paso mi tiempo como periodista :)) , salió esta idea.
> 
> A ver si puedo desarrollarla bien, díganme si les interesa que haga este tipo de cosas o no.

"Entonces, Hashirama." El abuelo dejó caer su abrigo a un lado, su tono alcoholizado era algo ya muy común en el mayor. "¿Tú me quieres?"

El pequeño Hashirama de ocho años se removió en el futón hasta sentarse, miró sus manos en silencio por unos segundos. Sus latidos iban veloces, apenas podía controlar su respiración entrecortada y el temblor en sus manos hacia que su abuelo riese. Sabía que él lo hacía solo para humillarlo, no lo amaba como lo hacia el menor, simplemente era el deseo de poder y superioridad de Akahiro Senju tenía en sus venas lo que los llevaba a estas situaciones. 

"Sí, abuelo."

Sintió como ese toque de aquellas manos grandes y fuertes, arrugadas un poco, quitaba las sábanas y subían delicadamente por sus piernas pequeñas. Contuvo la respiración, apretando su pijama en puños.

"Yo también te quiero, Hashirama." Besó su hombro. "Vamos a darnos amor, ¿si?"

¿Negarse? A menos que quisiera ser enviado lejos y que estos tratos pasarán a sus otros hermanos no podía. Ese sentimiento de ansiesas e impotencia, ese miedo a hablar, esa sensación de suciedad con cada toque, con cada beso, lo acompañó toda la noche.

* * *

"Llegué a casa..."

Su murmullo se perdió en la inmensidad del pasillo, nadie venía a recibirlo como siempre. Soltando un suspiro, dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. No quería hablar con nadie, no deseaba estar en cercanía de nadie, solo necesitaba ese momento a solas tan esperado en el día. Tener esa sensación de dominar cada acción durante ese corto tiempo era algo que le ayudaba a no volverse loco.

Quiso ignorar todo e ir a su cama, de verdad lo quiso pero escuchar un jadeo proveniente del cuarto de Itama fue algo que le sorprendió.

Armándose de valor, se acercó a la puerta del menor. Volvió a escuchar otro jadeo, su estómago comenzó a revolverse en nervios. Tomando una respiración profunda y un poco de saliva, entreabrio la puerta corrediza. Lo que vio fue algo que le rompió el corazón.

Itama yacía en el suelo, ensangrentado y semidesnudo.

Corrió hacia él, tomándolo en sus brazos para proceder a curarlo.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Itama?" Preguntaba desesperado.

No recibía respuesta, el menor estaba inconsciente. Revisó su cuerpo, en busca de más heridas o daños encontrándose con algo que hizo que supiera lo que acontecía.

Y el ruido detrás de él, lo confirmó.

"¿Qué haces?" Su asquerosa voz borracha otra vez.

Volteó lentamente la cabeza, su abuelo tenía el miembro afuera y se aferraba al marco de la puerta.

"... Tú..."

"Te he preguntado qué estás haciendo."

Observó el semen saliendo de Itama, meditó en silencio. 

Él era viejo pero se mantenía bien aún para su edad, los genes Senju eran así. Aún así...

La biología debía seguir su orden natural, ¿verdad?

* * *

"98 años, ¿eh?"

"Dicen que el cadáver estaba tan destruido por la colisión de los autos que apenas se le podía responder."

"Cállate, sus nietos están cerca."

"Pobre de sus nietos, Hashirama tendrá que hacerse cargo de todo si Butsuma no quiere."

"Es un gran golpe para ellos, se notaba que se querían."

Hashirama dejó que todos se fueran, quedó delante de aquella lápida, solo. Mordió su labio inferior, cerró los ojos y escupió a la tierra.

"Te merecías todo lo que te hice, viejo de mierda." Apretó sus puños, ese lado tan profundo, tan rencoroso fue lo que siempre intentó ocultar pero ahora, justo ahora, no podría contenerse. "Arde en el infierno, pedofilo asqueroso."

Dichas estás palabras, giró y jamás volvió a aquella tumba. 


	29. Inesperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora con mi nuevo cambio de colegio, estoy entre alegre y nerviosa. En ese desorden, cree este pequeño fragmento basado un poco en mi experiencia personal. Decir que esta es la primera vez que lo hago es raro, pero si.
> 
> Lean y disfruten.

Solo, en medio del sofá, Hashirama Senju leía tranquilo un interesante libro sobre suspense. La trama del libro era bastante envolvente y marcada por un ritmo lento y suave, no tan lento para aburrir y ni tan suave para empalagar, simplemente iban poco a poco descubriendo un misterio sobre el asesinato entero de un pueblo paso por paso. 

Estaba muy metido en la novela que escuchar el timbre de la puerta principal lo hizo saltar. Miró su reloj, Madara y lo niños no deberían volver tan temprano, es más, ni siquiera esa misma noche pues el caso de su esposo era en la otra punta de Japón. Madara se llevaba a los menores para enseñarles como se organizaban estos casos, muy pocos ocurridos en Japón, de asesinatos a adolescentes y niños. 

Se levantó, dejando el libro en la mesita de noche junto a una copa de vino casi intacta. Abrió la puerta con su típica sonrisa. La cara sombría de Tobirama lo recibió, sus ropas y cabellos mojados lo alarmaron por completo. Quiso decir algo pero el albino negó y se apartó, una figura detrás de él cubierta por un paraguas.

Cuando las sombras se apartaron de esa persona, Hashirama comprendió todo.

* * *

Itama cargaba en silencio al pequeño bebé en sus brazos; Kawarama pasaba sus manos por su cabellos varias veces mientras caminaba en círculos, queriendo decir algo pero cerrando la boca a los pocos segundos; Tobirama estaba cruzado de brazos y apoyado en una pared cercana; Hashirama mordía su labio inferior mientras miraba a la persona delante de él. Los cuatros mantenían un gran silencio, silencio que se rompió al escuchar el timbre de la casa.

El que fue a abrir fue Tobirama, los cuatros restantes en la sala escucharon voces y pasos acercándose hasta que tanto Butsuma como Tajima aparecieron en la entrada del salón junto al albino y un rubio de ojos azules.

Sin decir nada, todos entraron en la estancia. Butsuma bastante sorprendido, Tajima parecía un tanto molesto pero no esa persona sino por algo del pasado. Tobirama se desplazó junto al rubio detrás de la figura sentada en el sofá largo.

"Ahora que estamos todos aquí," Empezó Tobirama. "Podemos empezar. Como ya sabrán, Minato aquí presente es el teniente de la comisaría Fujoka." Todos asintieron. "Él explicará porque... Está mujer está aquí sentada."

Calló para que el rubio hablase, este carraspeo antes de empezar.

"No andaré con vueltas, esta mujer es testigo clave en un caso contra uno de los mayores narcotraficantes de humanos en Japón, Tetsumi Aragomi, recientemente condenado a cadena de muerte. Esta protegida por el gobierno por lo que, después de todos estos años, se le ha concedido su deseo de venir a verlos. Katsura-san, puede hablar."

La mujer retiró sus gafas negras y las dobló cuidadosamente. En su rostro blanco apenas se apreciaban arrugas aunque sus signos de vejez se veían en sus labios ya no tan rojos y su rostro cansado. Su cabellos blanco caía en cascada por sus hombros, dos mechones largos enmarcaban sus fino rostro. Vestía con una blusa blanca y una falsa gris, una pequeña chaqueta también gris, una panti negra y unos tacones bajos blancos. En su rostro se podría apreciar una cicatriz desde su ceja derecha hasta la comisura de sus labios, sus ojos rojos miraban a los hombres ya grandes con cariño y esperanza.

Katsura carraspeó, relamió sus labios y habló con voz suave.

"Es bueno ver a mis niños y a mi mejor amigo otra vez."

Juraría que al parpadear, veía a un pequeño Itama de un par de meses, un adorable Kawarama revoltoso de un año, un amigable Tobirama de tres años, un hermoso Hashirama de cinco años y un joven y precioso Butsuma mirándola con esa amistad que tenían, esa camadería que solo ellos poseían. Esa vista se quedó en su mente, marcada a fuego dentro de ella.

El silencio tardó poco en acabar, Kawarama por fin pudo ordenar sus ideas. Él quería gritar, culparla por haberlos dejado solos en la casa de ese viejo, quería llamarla de todo menos guapa pero lo único que pudo hacer fue correr hacía ella y abrazarla mientras lloraba a pulmón suelto. El siguiente fue Itama, dejando a su hijo en sofá, Tobirama no aguantó e hizo los mismo que Kawarama, permitiéndose llorar delante de todos, Butsuma también la abrazó con fuerza y Tajima colocó una mano en el hombro de la mujer, acto silencioso de comprensión.

Irónicamente, el único que no se acercó fue Hashirama. No pudo evitar pensar en aquella noche donde la vio entrar en su habitación junto a un cuchillo, no pudo evitar recordar su paso por la casa de su abuelo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que tuvo que hacer para evitar que Itama recordase lo que alguna vez pasó, no pudo evitar pensar que Ashura tuvo que mentir por él al descubrirlo todo y decir que era un caso inconcluso. Todo eso se junto y revolvió en una sopa extraña de sentimientos.

Después de muchos lloros, todo volvió a la normalidad. Cada uno a su lugar anterior, con ojos rojos y respiraciones desbocadas. Katsura comenzó explicando que fue lo que pasó.

"Yo sé que todo esto es muy confuso pero todo lo que hice fue necesario para que ustedes vivieran." Pasó su mirada rojiza por cada uno de los hombres en aquella sala. "Butsuma lo sabe, y le pedí que se los dijera a ustedes una vez cumplieran una edad adecuada. Yo no viví en una buena familia, mi padre era un alcohólico que embarazó a mi madre con catorce años fruto de una violación. Cuando yo nací, ella tenía quince y se dedicaba a la prostitución, me vendió a sus clientes en cuanto tuve cuatro y viví esa vida hasta los dieciséis años. No sabía hacer nada más que venderme a cambio de dinero para drogarme, en esa mala vida conocí a muchas personas horribles de las que, cuando conocí a vuestro padre, pude sé mi-escapar." Apretó sus puños. "Butsuma y yo nos hicimos amigos, yo lo admiraba y aún admiro con todo mi corazón. Por eso, cuando nos casamos, aunque sólo fueera para que su padre dejara de insistir en el tema, enseguida los tuvimos a ustedes. Yo pensé, diablos si lo pensé, que era afortunada. Tenía los más hermosos bebés y un esposo-amigo con el que me llevaba genial, una vida donde podría retomar mis estudios y ser la veterinaria que deseaba. Sí... Eso fue genial hasta que vuestro abuelo intervino." Pasó una mano por su mejilla herida. "Habló con gente de mi pasado y se enteró de todo lo que alguna vez hice, divulgó rumores y esas personas fueron tras de mi. Sé como se mueven en el bajo mundo, utilizarían lo que yo más amaba para usarlo en mi contra por lo que decidí ir a enfrentarlos cara a cara, no iba a permitir que mis hijos pasaran por cosas similares a las mías. Cortarme las venas en casa fue arriesgado pero así me aseguraba de que ustedes sabían de mi muerte, hacer que vuestro padre y vuestro tío Hamura hicieran todos esos papeles sobre mi defunción también fue muy complicado. Nunca quise separarme tanto tiempo de ustedes pero solo hasta hace poco he podido hacer que todos esos que me buscaban acabarán en la cárcel con pena de muerte." Pusó una mano en el pecho, finas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. "Ahora, después de treinta y seis años por fin puedo volver a casa." Les sonrió, su voz casi desgarrada. "Yo... Estoy en casa, mis niños."

Itama, esta vez, fue el primero en hablar.

"Bienvenida a casa, mamá."

Todos siguieron detrás de él, todos menos Hashirama que fue el primero en levantarse de su lugar e irse al piso de arriba. Todos lo vieron irse, en silencio.

* * *

"Y esta es una foto de Izumi haciendo su primera voltereta, y esta de Izumi sonriendo por primera vez, ah ah, y está otra de Izumi aplaudiendo a la taza del baño cuando jalamos la palanca." Kawarama le enseñaba fotos de su hijo a su madre, está reía con cada comentario de su hijo, Itama a su lado jugaba con el pequeño Izumi. "Y está foto es de mi boda con Itama, y está otra... ¡Uy!" Retiró su celular de lo ojos de la mayor cuando la fotografía de un Itama sonrojado mientras chupaba cierta parte del mayor. "Luego te enseño más..."

"¡Kawarama, dijiste que la borrarías!" El bicolor dejó a su hijo en brazos de su madre mientras perseguía a su esposo con su zapato en mano.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento!"

Dejando a la pareja de lado discutir, Katsura miró a su hijo albino hablar muy de cerca con el rubio policía. Sostenía sus manos con delicadeza, incluso vio que dejaba un beso en estas. Dejó que esa parejita siguiera a lo suyo y miró los cuadros del salón. Hashirama aparecía junto a un azabache en distintas, una en un bosque; otra vestidos de novios; otra con una niña bastante parecía a su hijo; otra con un niño muy parecido al azabache; otras donde aparecían los cuatro con los niños ya mayores; etc.

"Es mi hijo y esos tus nietos."

Volteó y vio a Tajima sentando a su lado, le ofrecía una taza de té. Aceptó esta, dejando al bebé en brazos del Uchiha.

"Lo imaginé."

"¿Quieres ir a hablar con él?" Está vez Butsuma llegó con una bandeja de galletitas. "A veces, cuando algo le supera, necesita tiempo para pensar. Creo que ya pasó el suficiente como para aceptar una charla contigo, Kat."

La mujer albina aceptó y dejó su bebida a un lado. Subió las escaleras al segundo piso de la casa, mirando cada una de las puertas. Abrió la última a la derecha con cuidado y efectivamente dio en el blanco, su hijo estaba en la ventana, el aire mecia parte de sus largos cabellos con cariño. Suspirando suavemente, entró en la habitación en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Quieres hablar?"

"... Yo..." Vaciló por un momento." Yo no sé qué pensar ahora mismo." Tragó saliva. "Cada vez que lo pienso, más ganas vienen de echarte de mi casa y no verte jamás. No quiero culparte de nada, no tienes la culpa de nada pero mi cabeza y mi corazón no saben que hacer."

"Sé que es duro." Tomó asiento en la cama de matrimonio, en las mesitas de noche había una foto familiar bastante reciente de la familia de su hijo mayor. "No quiero causarte molestias, no quiero causarselas a nadie."

"Tú no lo haces." Aún le daba la espalda. "Es solo que... Estoy tan lleno de recuerdos que no sé..."

"Sé lo que hizo tu abuelo con Itama y contigo."

Esta revelación provocó un silencio frío y distante, uno muy incómodo. Katsura quiso decir más cuando notó el leve temblor en los hombros de Hashirama, escuchó sus leves, muy leves, jadeos.

"Yo hice.... Lo que tuve que hacer." Su voz luchaba con no romperse. "Y me aseguré que nadie, absolutamente nadie más que Ashura y yo lo sepamos, entonces... Por qué tú..."

"Encontré unas cuantas cosas cuando fui a la casa de Akahiro, ropa de niña y unas fotos... Tuyas entre sus ropas, lo que pasó con Itama fue sencillo con mi jutsu. Sentí mucha impotencia cuando supe lo que sucedió, me sentí muy estúpida y muy innecesaria. Pero ahora estoy aquí para tí, sé perfectamente que mi puedo hacer que olvides lo que sucedió pero puedo hacer tu carga más ligera si decides darme una oportunidad."

Hashirama se mantuvo quieto, Katsura se mantuvo silenciosa. El moreno volteó lentamente, su rostro poblado de lágrimas rompió el corazón de la madre. El Senju se acercó a la mujer, se dejó caer de rodillas y enterró su rostro en regazo de su madre. Sus manos se aferraron a la tela de su falda, temblorosas.

"No te vuelvas a ir... Por favor."

Katsura acarició los cabellos lisos de su hijo con ese amor que solo una madre puede tener por sus retoños.

"Nunca más, mi niño. Nunca más."

Y fue entonces, cuando Hashirama dejó salir todo. 


	30. Charlas de medianoche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo rápido nunca viene mal.

"Madara, ¿estás despierto?"

El azabache asintió, sin dejar de mirar el techo.

"Tuve un sueño extraño."

"¿Qué fue?"

"Atsusa y Tankourama se vestían de patos y tú de oso, entre los tres intentaban convencerme de ser una abeja."

"... Duérmete, Hashirama."


	31. Cita fallida parte 2

"¿Esto va a funcionar?"

"Sí, ya verás. En las películas funciona."

"Más te vale o sino eres tú quien se encarga de soportar los lloros de Ashura, Hashirama."

El moreno rio, colocándose el delantal. En medio una frase: "Kiss the chef". 

"No te preocupes, Indra. Ya verás que funciona."

"Ya... Bueno, ¿has avisado a Tankourama?"

"¿Eh?"

* * *

La mirada rojiza pasó por todo el cuerpo de la adolescente delante de él. Los genes Senju eran bueno, tenía unas buenas curvas y un buen pecho, su rostro era hermoso y sus cabellos castaños eran, sin decir menos, los más brillantes. Se lamentó, la orden era clara, asesinar sin piedad, no tendría oportunidad de divertirse con ella. Dejó a Atsusa de lado, miró al par de niños detrás. El otro hermano Uchiha, Tankourama; según su información este tenía el poder curativo de su madre aunque era bastante temeroso y tímido. Al igual que su hermana, el chaval también era bastante lindo, del tipo que cualquier chica quisiera tener y viendo quien eran sus padres iba a crecer bastante; tendría que matarlo primero si no quería molestias. Otra vez, dejó al azabache y miró a la otra chica. No pudo evitarlo, soltó un pequeño jadeo al verla; poseía una cara hermosa como el de una muñequita de porcelana, unos lindos cabellos negros y un par de ojos verdes brillantes y llenos de dulzura e inocencia. Su tipo, encajaba en su tipo a la perfección. Las ganas de asesinar al par de hermanos aumentó, en cuanto los tuviera fuera iba a divertirse en demasía con esa pequeña, iba a romperla y hacerla sufrir para ver su rostro empapado en lágrimas y dolor.

Asintió y volvió a retirar unos cuantos mechones rubios de su rostro. Posó su mano en una cadera, haciendo una reverencia.

"Permíteme alabarte por tu astucia, Uchiha Atsusa." Enderezó su espalda con una sonrisa divertida, pateó los restos negros del muro de la chica. "Carbón, bueno, muy bueno."

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Uh? Es verdad, lamento mis malos modales." Puso una mano en pecho. "Mi nombre es Tyler Warred; como ya sabrás no soy japonés así que lamento mi mala forma de hablar. No tengo mucho que decir, solo tengo algo que debo hacer sí o sí, agradecería mucho que me ayudarás con esto." Se acercó un paso. "Mi jefe me ha contratado para..." Hizo una pausa dramática, bajó un poco la voz pero aún era audible. "Matar a los hijos de Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara."

Tyler soltó una risa, más bien una carcajada de lo más sonora. Atsusa frunció el ceño, apretando sus puños; Tankourama tragó saliva duro. Las risas se detuvieron de un segundo a otro, la castaña se echó para atrás a duras penas esquivando el filo brillante de la navaja que se dirigía a su cuello. Retrocedió un par de pasos, gruñendo por la sorpresa del ataque. Tyler hizo un puchero, colocando ambas manos en sus caderas.

"Moooh, te dije que me ayudarás." Hablo dulcemente. "Verás, soy un asesino que no quiere esforzarce mucho. Prefiero que mis víctimas me ayuden a matarlas, ¿sabes?" Frunció el ceño, de sus dos antebrazos salieron dos navajas y siguió atacando a la castaña. "¡Así que déjate matar!"

"¡Tankourama, Shira, atrás!" Cubrió ambos antebrazos con carbón para detener un poco los ataques.

Tyler sonrió macabramente, sabía a la perfección de cuanto era el alcance de sus cuchillas, ellas eran capaces de cortar hasta el más duro diamante. Solo tenía que acercarse un poco más, solo un poco más.

Tankourama estaba detrás de Atsusa, él podía ver los movimientos del rubio y podía escuchar el zumbido de aquella navaja. El zumbido tan reconocible de algo a punto de...

Sus piernas temblaron, miró a Shira un par de pasos más atrás de él, con las manos tapando su boca. Tomó valentía. 

"¡Atsusa, cuidado!"

Empujó a la mayor, Atsusa cayó al suelo. Tyler sonrió como un psicópata, alzó al brazo y lo dejó caer en el pequeño cuerpo del Uchiha. La mayor pudo ver todo a la perfección, ver como la sangre salía del enorme corte en el estómago del menor. Él tosió sangre y jadeo mientras caía al suelo como un saco de patatas, su cuerpo temblaba y la sangre hizo un charco de sangre en menos de tres segundos. El estadounidense extendió su brazo, quitando la sangre del azabache de su cuchilla.

"¡T... Tankourama!" Shira quiso ir a por su amigo pero detuvo sus pasos al tener al rubio delante de ella, con esa sonrisa.

"Ah, ah, ah." La tomó por el cuello, alzándola en el aire. "Tú quédate quieta, querida. Aún no te toca."

* * *

"Uh..."

Hashirama parpadeó, colocando una mano en su pecho. Madara, detrás de él, lo miró extrañado.

"¿Sucede algo, cielo?"

El moreno lo miró, sonriendo un poco nervioso.

"No, nada... Solo sentí... Un pinchazo en pecho..." Suspiró. "Tal vez esté incubando gripe."

Madara terminó de arreglar su corbata, se acercó al Senju y lo tomó por los hombros para besarlo en la frente.

"Deberías descansar, a veces no paras en todo el día."

"Sí, lo haré." Besó a su esposo. "No te olvides tu almuerzo y no trabajes muy duro, luego te dan jaquecas."

"Volveré en la noche."

La pareja se despidió en la entrada con un beso, cuando Hashirama quedó solo en la casa miró pensativo la tabla de cortar junto a las patatas.

"Espero que Atsusa y Tankourama estén bien..."

* * *

Shira abrió los ojos estando en el suelo, el rubio delante de ella se retorcía echando babas por la boca como un animal. Podía ver como pequeñas chispas pasaban por todo el cuerpo del estadounidense. Retrocedió hasta la pared más cercana, sus ojos captaron la imagen de una Atsusa con el rostro ensombrecido delante del cuerpo tembloroso de Tankourama. El suelo tenía un rastro negro desde los pies de la castaña hasta los pies del rubio, cubriendo sus zapatos de ese polvo que soltaba chispas. 

"¿¡Q-qu-qué d-d-de-mo-mon-nios e-essss e-es-t-to!? "

"Has venido mostrando la cara, confiando en tus años de asesinato, ¿verdad?" Los ojos de la Uchiha tenían el Sharingan encendido. "Por eso, no te has fijado en tu entorno y te has confiado." Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar sangre. "Imagino que te has informado muy poco de nosotros pues al ser menores de edad has pensado que apenas tenemos experiencia. He pasado desde los cuatro años entrenando mis destrezas como Uchiha, mi clan es el más orgulloso que puedas conocer, tanto Tankourama como yo no nos íbamos a dejar llevar por alguien como tú." Miró a la azabache. "Shira, ven aquí."

La Ootsutuki tragó saliva y salió corriendo hacia la mayor, se arrodilló ante el otro Uchiha. Se sorprendió al ver solo la camiseta rasgada, la herida están totalmente curada, lo vio abriendo los ojos. Sus ojos verdes volvieron a la castaña, juró ver un aura negra rodeándola; no sintió nada maligno sino determinación. Su corazón se detuvo un momento, su respiración acelerada y su pulso discontinuo, tragó saliva."

"¡M-m-mal-di-taa z-z-zo-zorr-zorra! "

"Es una técnica que he usado muy poco, dos veces en mi vida y en esas oportunidades casi mató a mis víctimas." Se acercó a Tyler, este seguía retorciéndose. "No te has informado bien, ¿verdad? Has atacado a mi hermano porque sabías sobre su poder pero, ¿a mí? He pasado mi vida entera sin hacerme notar para que este tipo de coas no pasasen. A qué al no encontrar nada has pensado que no tenía nada, ¿cierto? Mi jutsu se define en el carbón, y está técnica los destruye para conducir mi estilo rayo por el polvo. Cuando has pateado los restos de mi escudo improvisado, has llenado tus pies de mi carbón y al caminar dejaste un rastro que he podido aprovechar para hacerte esto." Se mantuvo en la espalda de Tyler. "Tú mismo te has sentenciado al dejar que te viera, ahora, vas a morir."

Tyler mordió su lengua, la sangre cayó por su mandíbula. Todo dolía demasiado pero se rehusaba a morir así de fácil, así de sencillo. ¡Él era el asesino más peligroso del mundo! Todos se abrían ante él por temor, desde pequeño. No iba a dejar que esa niñata le hiciera esto de esta forma, no aún, no ahora.

"¡JAMÁS!"

Creó una hoja en su brazo y, con esa fuerza de voluntad, lo llevó hacia atrás para atravesarla. Si él moría, ella se venía con él.

Abrió los ojos, su brazo... Su brazo...

"Supuse qué tu jutsu consistía en formar tu hueso, carne o hierro del cuerpo en esas cuchillas. La electricidad dañaría eñ musculo y el hueso, estaría perdida si consistirá en el hierro de la sangre. Por suerte, parece ser que se trata de malformar el músculo. No explicó el color gris aunque puede ser al formar la navaja que pierda la sangre."

"¡T... T-tú....!"

"Tú corazón ya no puede más, morirás en tres... No, ya estás muerto."

El cuerpo inerte de Tyler cayó al suelo, aún seguía retorciéndose en el suelo. Sus ojos blancos tranquilizaron a la castaña que paró el jutsu.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

Tankourama se sentó, tomándose la cabeza. Se sentía débil, Shira incluso tuvo que ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Atsusa, Tankourama se ha..." La observó tambalearse hasta caer al suelo. "¡Atsusa!"

* * *

"¡Mis niños, mis bebés!"

Tankourama corrió a los brazos de su madre, le mostraba sus nuevas materias. Atsusa simplemente le enseñó su título de secundaria. Hashirama repartió besos por las caras de ambos, algunos padres alrededor reían ante aquella escena.

Shira, desde un lado, observaba tímidamente a cierta castaña.

Que día más extraño. 


	32. Relaciones

Cuando salió del auto pudo percibir el aroma inconfundible de la sangre. Ese olor a metálico, tan desagradable para algunos y tan hermoso para otros. Por todos sus años de trabajo, tuvo que acostumbrarse a aquel líquido de la vida por la cantidad de hombres o mujeres que llegaban a él parcial o completamente cubiertos de esta sustancia. Incluso, cuando llegaba a casa podía verla en pequeños momentos en pequeña heridas de sus traviesos hijos o de su cariñoso esposo.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro, comenzó a andar hacia el ascensor del parking. Hoy sería un día atareado, lo presentía, tendría que llamar a Hashirama para el almuerzo, eso solía calmar su estrés. El camino hasta el ascensor se volvió innecesariamente largo, el silencio era algo que odiaba desde pequeño; era algo que solía ponerle nervioso y que, irónicamente, era algo primordial en su trabajo. Si quería teorías, necesitaba pensar y si quería pensar necesitaba silencio.

Solo entonces, a medio camino, paró de andar.

"Lo has hecho bien, bastante de hecho, pero tengo buena memoria. El auto a la izquierda, el sexto en la fila, no es de ninguno de mis compañeros."

Escuchó una risa, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y pasos. Pronto, una mujer hermosa de cabellos ondulados verdes y ojos azules apareció delante de él. Su belleza era digna de una diosa, cualquiera que la viera caería perdidamente enamorado de ella, deseoso de estar entre esas piernas torneadas y morenas, tan suaves a la vista. Las mismísima Afrodita.

La miró a los ojos, ella sonrió coqueta. 

"Uchiha Madara, ¿verdad? Me advirtieron que... ¿Uh?"

Madara siguió andando con maletín en mano, desinteresado de lo que le podría decir.

"Si fueras más inteligente no hubieras permitido que te mirase." Pasó por su lado, mirándola de reojo. "Bienvenida al Tsukuyomi, perra."

Aquellos ojos azules observaron como su entorno se volvía rojo, todo se retorcía y convertía en escenarios grotescos.

"No tengo tiempo para niñatas, ¿entiendes? Tengo mucho trabajo."

Los gritos detrás de él fueron suficiente para su victoria, aunque escuchó algo más, algo más interesante para él pues las risas de esa mujer fueron histéricas. 

"¡Podrás conmigo pero, ¿tus hijos podrán con mis compañeros!?" Volteó, vio que tenía un cuchillo en su mano. "¡El jefe es más fuerte, el jefe se quedará con Hashirama!"

Se cortó el cuello, la sangre cayó por su cuerpo hasta el suelo. Retrocedió y cayó, muerta. El Uchiha simplemente la miró con el celo fruncido.

"No tiene ningún entrenamiento, imagino que al pasar por su auto me hubiera atropellado..." Apretó su maletín. "No tienes ni idea de que clase de familia somos, ¿verdad? Aunque admito que me sorprendió que pudiera hablar aún el mi genjutsu."

Miró su reloj, era casi la hora de entrada. Dejando aquel cuerpo de lado, decidió comenzar su día laboral.

* * *

"Para Madara berenjena, para Atsusa espaguetis con gambas, para Tankourama una sopa de tiburón y para mi carne asada." Murmuró el moreno, dejando los ingredientes de cada plato en la mesa de la cocina. "Me llevará unas cuantas horas pero lo tendré para la llegada de todos. Haré los espaguetis... Uhm, olla."

Rebuscó en los armarios y sacó una olla, la llenó de agua y la puso a hervir. El timbre sonó mientras esperaba por lo que fue a abrir, el cartero de siempre venía a dejarle un paquete a nombre de Madara. Lo dejó en la cómoda de la entrada y volvió a la cocina.

"¿Uh? ¿No dejé la olla en el fuego?"

Pudo ver el humo en el agua pero no estaba en el lugar de antes sino en la toma de fuego colindante. Tomó las asas y la movió a su lugar original, dio la vuelta para tomar los espaguetis.

"¿Y la caja?"

Miró por toda la mesa, luego al suelo donde los encontró abiertos y tirados en el suelo.

"¿Qué demonios...?"

Tomó la caja, los paso por agua y luego los metió en la olla. El teléfono fijo sonó y fue corriendo a contestar, fue una llamada rápido pues simplemente se trataba de un comerciante, cuando volvió la olla con los espaguetis estaba en la mesa.

"Pero..."

Tomó la olla, hizo una línea dura con sus labios. Esto ya lo estaba molestando, él no había movido la olla entonces, ¿por qué? No lo entendía. Suspiró, apretando las asas de la olla.

En un movimiento fluido, lanzó el agua caliente junto a los espaguetis hacia su derecha.

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

A su lado un joven, de la edad de su hija aproximadamente, cayó al suelo con las manos en las cara, cubriendo su rostro rojizo. El chico quiso insultar cuando vio un par de pies delante de él, alzó la mirada para encontrarse a un Hashirama enojado y con un cucharón en mano.

"Me has hecho malgastar comida y agua." Frunció el ceño, enojado e indignado. "Necesitas un castigo, jovencito."

Si enojas a Hashirama, ya puedes rezarle a Dios porque no tendrá piedad.

* * *

"Está muy rico, mamá." Tankourama alabó la comida con la boca llena.

"¿Ah, sí? Eso que apenas tuve tiempo."

"¿Estuviste haciendo algo?" Madara lo miró.

"Tuve que atender algunos asuntos pero me alegro que les guste, pensé que hoy sería algo especial."

Y con esa sonrisa de Hashirama, el tema quedó de lado. 


	33. Gripe

"Debes descansar." Ashura arropó a Hashirama con ternura. "¿Ahora ves por qué te dije que no te casaras con un abogado? Producen problemas."

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" El Uchiha dejaba una taza en manos de su esposo.

El moreno tosió, sonriendo algo nervioso. 

"C-chicos..."

"Fuiste con el abogado y saliste escaldado." El Ootsutuki cruzó los brazos. "¿Por qué crees que ellos van al infierno? ¡Son malos, todos malos!"

"Ashura..."

"¡Estas mezclando cosas!" Le grito.

"Madara..."

"¡Ha sido así siempre con todos ustedes!"

"¿Y los policías? Ustedes siempre se pasan con la violencia, asesinando o mandando a inocentes a la cárcel."

"¡Eso es en un porcentaje pequeño!"

"¡Lo mismo con lo mío!"

Atsusa sacó el termómetro de la boca de su madre, removió la banda húmeda de su cabeza.

"¿Los golpeo y hecho a la calle?"

"No te pases mucho, cielo."

"Sin problema." Tomó las cabezas de su padre y del Ootsutuki y los empujó hacia la puerta. "¡Andense a la mierda!"

Los dos salieron y Hashirama pudo dormir. 


	34. La mujer

Salió de la tiendo tras despedirse dulcemente del vendedor, guardó el vuelto en su bolsillo y alzó la mirada para seguir su camino a casa. Sólo dio un par de pasos hasta doblar la esquina cuando la vio, a lo lejos, andando con mochila al hombro y un rostro estoico. Quiso retroceder, incluso dio un paso hacia atrás, esconderse pero esos ojos castaños se posaron en ella. Pudo sentir el calor en su cara y como su respiración se descontrolaba a medida que ella se iba acercando.

Cuando la tuvo delante, a unos pasos, ella se agachó. Su cuerpo no respondió a su creciente demanda de ver que es lo que haría la chica delante suya.

"Se te cayó esto."

Miró, temblorosamente hacia abajo, obligándose a hacerlo. Ella le ofrecía un llavero con un lindo muñequito con forma de policía, regalo de su padre.

"Shira..."

"Oh, ah... Sí, gr-gracias, Atsusa." Tomó las llaves. "Pensé que... Las tenía en mi bolsillo."

"Se te cayeron en cuanto te vi." La castaña guardo sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Adiós."

La Uchiha comenzó a retirarse, su corazón se entristeció y, por alguna razón que no comprendía, fue corriendo hacía ella. Atsusa la miró, algo extrañada al ver a la menor junto a ella.

"¿V-vas a casa?"

"Sí."

"¿Puedo acompañarte? Vivimos cerca y... Bueno, me gustaría ir contigo." Sonrió.

A ojos de Atsusa, tenía a la mujer más hermosa a su lado. Catorce años, sí, pero Shira era preciosa y poseedora de un alma noble y amigable. Sinceramente, solo se había acercado para poder hablar con ella aprovechando el tema de las llaves, no obstante, cuando sus ojos se conectaron, todos los temas se fueron y solo encontró la opción de huir.

Solo asintió y ambas chicas comenzaron con el silencio camino hacia sus hogares. Era incómodo, bastante, cada una queriendo buscar una forma de hablar entre sí.

"Ehm... At..."

"¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Shira cerró su intentó de charla cuando ese grito masculino llegó a oído de ambas. Atsusa la colocó detrás de ella al ver a un hombre correr con las manos en el rostro, su boca estaba cortada y sangraba de forma grotesca. Shira gritó, tapando sus ojos; Atsusa frunció el ceño.

El hombre cayó al suelo segundos después de salir del callejón del que venía, muerto. La Uchiha formó una línea dura con los labios, la menor se aferró a la espalda de la castaña, apegándose a ella con fuerza.

Pronto, escucharon pasos y de la oscuridad una mujer aparecía. Era hermosa aunque cubría su belleza con una mascarilla blanca, vestía con un largo vestido blanco con un gran escote e iba descalza. La mujer, de cabellos lisos y azabaches, se acercó a la mayor con una mirada coqueta. Mantenía las manos atrás, con una pose bastante infantil. 

"Shira, cierra los ojos." Pidió amablemente.

"S-sí..."

Ella paró cuando estuvo delante de Atsusa.

"¿Te parezco hermosa?"

Ella ladeo la cabeza, sus ojos mostraba alegría e inocencia. Atsusa suspiró, tomó el mentón de la mujer enmascara y la observó directamente a los ojos. 

"¿Yo te parezco hermosa?"

Vio que el rostro blanco de la mujer se coloreaba de un rojo intenso, ella retrocedió entre balbuceos. Fue entonces cuando Atsusa cargó a Shira y corrió lejos. 


	35. Espejo

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, tomó aquel espejo de cuerpo entero y derramó su sangre alrededor formando un pentagrama. Pudo escuchar los gritos de la turba afuera, intentando echar abajo la puerta de su mansión; jadeo y se arrodilló delante del espejo.

"¡Mi señor, te pido que me permitas vengarme de estas personas que intentan matarte, te ofrezco mi cuerpo si cumples mi petición! ¡Sólo a ti obedeceré!"

Con la daga de su bota, cortó su cuello y cayó muerto al mismo tiempo que aquellas personas entraban en la casa.

* * *

Tankourama dejó su violín a un lado, tomó las partituras y dibujo algunas señales para remarcar que ritmo y la intensidad más favorable para la nota.

Era ya muy tarde, casi las nueve de la noche. Él, como siempre, era el último en salir pues su amor por la música era tal que las horas parecían minutos.

Guardó su preciado violín regalado por su padre, metió sus notas en su mochila y se dispuso a abandonar el conservatorio. Nada más salir de la sala en donde estaba, soltó un pequeño jadeo al ver un gran y elegante espejo justo delante de la puerta. El susto inicial le provocó unas risas, ladeó la cabeza y dio un par de golpecitos en el vidrio antes de negar y se retiró.

"Ah..."

Detuvo sus pasos, volteó y supo enseguida que nada andaba bien.

* * *

Hashirama escuchó cómo la puerta principal se cerraba, sonrió y se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

"Hey, cariño, ¿qué tal tu día? La comida ya está lista, ve a..."

Tankourama tiró el estuche del instrumento junto a la mochila en el suelo. Pasó de largo a Hashirama y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina junto a su padre y a su hermana. Ambos lo miraron confundidos, aunque en silencio.

"B-bueno, está bien... Supongo." El Senju tomó asiento junto a su familia. "A comer, que aproveche."

"Que aproveche." Murmuraron tanto Atsusa como Madara."

Comieron y hablaron sobre lo acontecido en el día. Madara seguía observando a su hijo menor, notando que no comía y se dedicaba a mirar sus manos. Dejó los palillos a un lado y llamó la atención del menor.

"Tankourama, ¿no tienes hambre?"

Él no respondió, el mayor frunció el ceño.

"Tankourama," Llamó Hashirama. "responde a tu padre."

"No quiero hablar con emo estúpido lame culos."

"¡Tankourama!"

El azabache menor gruñó, empujó el plato de comida, derramándolo por la mesa.

"Tampoco quiero comer la comida de un imbécil inocente que le abre las piernas a cualquiera."

Atsusa golpeó la mesa, ya molesta.

"Hey, niñato, ¿qué coño te pasa?"

"Habló la lesbiana pedofila."

Madara se levantó de su asiento, tomó al menor por el brazo y lo abofeteó con fuerza. La mejilla de Tankourama se tornó en color rojo, incluso con una sonrisa desafiante escupió a los pies del Uchiha.

Madara apretó los dientes, alzó otra vez la mano. Sin embargo, antes de volver a pegarle, todos voltearon al escuchar un portazo y unos pasos apresurados antes de que otro Tankourama apareciera en la puerta de la cocina con la respiración agitada. Señaló a su doble con rostro de indignación.

"¡Vete al espejo, maldita sea!"

"¿¡Por qué!? Quedamos en algo."

"Pero te dije que antes tenía que avisar a mis padres."

"Ah, bueno."

El otro Tankourama desapareció en una pequeña niebla, el verdadero jadeo y se apoyó de sus rodillas. Miró a su familia con una sonrisa nerviosa pues todos lo miraban fijamente.

"Lo siento, jaja..."


	36. Hashirama

Abrió la puerta, con cuidado. La luz de las ventanas iluminaban a la figura que, quieta, se miraba en el espejo. El hermoso kimono blanco delineaba su figura, el Wataboshi ocultaba parte de su rostro reflejado en el espejo.

Sonrió ante aquella vista, podría jurar que era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.

"Hashirama."

Lo vio sorprenderse y voltear, podía notar el complejo remolino de sentimientos en sus ojos castaños.

"P-papá," Le sonrió. "pensé que... Lo siento."

"¿Nervioso?"

"... Bueno..." Miró sus manos. "Sé que quiero hacerlo pero... Yo... Me pregunto si... Si realmente seré un buen esposo. Quiero decir, soy un poco torpe, ¿y si me caigo? No quiero hacer pasar vergüenza a Madara... Yo..."

Butsuma colocó sus manos en los hombros de su hijo, este calló enseguida y miró al mayor.

"Papá..."

"Escúchame, es normal que pienses en todos los escenarios malos para ti pero estoy seguro que ni a Madara ni a nadie les molestara lo que sea que hagas. Tú eres tú, y si caes siempre puedes levantarte. Eres mi hijo y, si veo alguna risa, te prometo que esa persona no se irá hasta que te pida perdón. ¿Me entiendes?"

Hashirama sonrió, besó la mejilla del mayor.

"Gracias, papá. Te quiero."

"Y yo a ti." Tomó la mano de su hijo. "Vamos, Tajima espera fuera."

"Sí."

* * *

"Lo siento, aún no hemos detectado ningún veneno o enfermedad."

Acarició la mejilla caliente del moreno menor, su respiración tranquila no lo tranquilizaba del todo.

"Entiendo."

"Doctor Senju, desea decírselo a sus familiares o..."

"Lo haré yo, no te preocupes. Puedes irte."

Se mantuvo en silencio mientras el otro doctor de retiraba. Sus ojos fijos en el rostro durmiente de su hijo pasaron a la televisión de la esquina, prendida y en el canal de las noticias. Una dulce mujer hablaba sobre el accidente del avión Airberg 43 sobre el océano pacífico con trece muertos y ciento cincuenta y ocho heridos y catorce desaparecidos.

Apretó los puños, lágrimas de derramaron por sus mejillas. Se arrodilló y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su hijo mayor.

"¿Por qué tenias que... Qué ser tu uno de los heridos? —apretó los dientes. "Y como te digo que... Atsusa ya no... Maldita sea... Hashirama... Solo despierta, cariño. Despierta. Llámame _papá_ otra vez, por favor... Por favor."


	37. Amante (H. Paralela)

Hashirama Senju, hombre doncel de treinta años, metro ochenta y cinco. Moreno y castaño de cabello, ojos avellana y un carácter dulce y amigable, amable y sencillo, hermoso y poseedor de una sensualidad inocente, el deseo de cualquier hombre o mujer como pareja, hijo o hermano.

Este hombre es mi amante.

Lo conocí un día de otoño, en una de sus tantas mañanas de ejercicio alrededor del gran parque que la ciudad. El corría con audífonos en sus oídos, seguramente escuchando alguna canción. Desde entonces no pude alejarme de él y me acerqué todo lo posible hasta hacerlo mío.

Amaba verlo despertar con esa carita somnolienta, tomar una taza de té verde y un par de galletas, preparar un almuerzo sencillo para luego ir en bicicleta a su trabajo como auxiliar en el hospital de su padre. Aunque me digustase, el solía volver bastante tarde en la madrugada por lo que a veces se quedaba dormido en el salón, era entendible pues su trabajo era muy duro y constante. Lo cargaba y vestía con su pijama para dejarlo en su cama y acostarme a su lado para observarlo hasta las tantas. Era divertirlo ver su cara de confusión al verse en su cama.

Una vez despierto, volvería a su rutina del día a día al igual que yo. Bueno, en mi caso tendría una sorpresa para él. Estoy seguro que le encantará.

* * *

Hashirama abrió la puerta de su piso, pensando en el delicioso ramen que tenía en su bolsa y que comería con mucho gusto.

Nada más abrir la puerta, dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y corrió a la cocina. Enseguida buscó las ollas en la gavineta derecha inferior, aunque no encontró ninguna ahí. Esto lo extraño, estaba seguro que en ese armario guardaba las ollas. Negó y buscó en otras, todas estaban vacías. Esto era raro y lo asustó; corrió hasta el salón y lo encontró igual de vacío, lo mismo con el baño y con su cuarto.

"Me... ¿¡Me han robado!?"

Entró en pánico y tomó su celular, justo antes de marcar el número de Ashura, quien era policía, escuchó la puerta principal siendo abierta.

Tomó la pequeña navaja de su mochila y salió al pasillo. Encontró a un hombre alto, metro ochenta, cabellos negros y largos despeinados, ojos negros con ojeras y bolsas, piel blanca. El hombre lo miraba con una sonrisa desde la entrada del apartamento.

"Ya llegaste, pensé que estaría aquí antes para recibirte."

El azabache dio un paso adelante, la tarima crujio bajo su pie.

"¿No estás feliz? Sé que esto es muy repentino pero creo que ya era hora de vivir juntos y este piso es muy pequeño para los dos." Extendió su brazo hacía el mayor. "Baja ese cuchillo, anda. Ven conmigo."

Hashirama retrocedió, fruciendo el ceño.

"¿Quién... Quién demonios eres?"

El tipo pareció sorprenderse, luego soltó una pequeña risilla.

"Soy tu novio, Madara. ¿No lo sabías?"


	38. Comida (H. Paralela) [TCY]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empezamos con la semana "The craziest yandere". Desde este domingo hasta el siguiente haré un par de pequeños escritos de cada miembro de esta familia. La página anterior fue una pequeña muestra de lo que será. 
> 
> ¿Ready? 
> 
> ¡Go!

~̳~̳S̳e̳n̳j̳u̳ ̳H̳a̳s̳h̳i̳r̳a̳m̳a̳~̳~̳

"Joder, no traje dinero." Madara suspiró dejando su mochila en la mesa. "Otro día sin comer."

Hashirama sonrió y tocó el hombro del Uchiha, este volteó para encontrar un bentō justo delante de su rostro.

"Me sobró un poco de comida y pensé que tal vez quisieras un poco." Ladeó la cabeza. "¿Vamos a la azotea?"

Madara soltó una risilla.

"Claro."

* * *

"Hmm, estaba todo delicioso." Dejó el bentō a un lado, relamiendo sus labios. "Pensé que no sabías cocinar."

Hashirama rio y guardó su bentō en una bolsa.

"Tuve que aprender si quería que mis hermanos comieran bien." Extendió su mano al azabache que comenzaba a sacar un cajetilla de cigarrillos. "No deberías fumar, morirás joven."

Madara le entregó la caja donde antes yacía el delicioso almuerzo.

"Bueno, tampoco es que eso me moleste."

"A mi sí me molesta." Guardó la caja. "Te irás antes de tiempo, me sentiré muy solo..." Su rostro moreno se ensombreció."

El Uchiha quiso decir algo pero, de repente, la puerta de la azotea se abrió dejando ver al hermano menor del azabache.

"¡Nii-san, tu profesor de matemáticas te llama!"

"Ah, claro, voy." Volteó hacia su amigo. "Lo siento, tengo que irme. Seguiremos hablando después."

Se fue detrás del menor, dejando el espacio en un pequeño silencio.

Hashirama esperó un momento, luego sacó el obentō de Madara. Lo abrió y vio sus palillos, relamió sus labios mientras los tomaba.

"Pero no me importa matarme si es para estar contigo." Pasó su lengua por los palillos, sintiendo los rastros de saliva de Madara en estos. "Madara... Madara... Ngh, Maddy..."

La campana del fin del recreo sonó, el dejó los palillos dentro del obentō.

"Creo que me estoy volviendo loco..." Se levantó con la bolsa de su almuerzo en mano. "Y me gusta."

Dejó la azotea con su típica sonrisa.


	39. Él (H. Paralela) [TCY]

~~ᵤcₕᵢₕₐ ₘₐdₐᵣₐ~~

"¡Maddy! ¡Maddy!" Lo abrazó por el brazo, besando su mejilla con cariño. "Te amo, Maddy. Siempre estaremos juntos."

Madara asintió con una media sonrisa, miró a su pareja y lo besó.

"¿Qué te parece ir a pasear? Quizá un helado también."

El moreno asintió, se colgó del cuello del menor.

"Llévame a caballito."

"Claro que sí, mi amor."

* * *

"Oh dios mío..."

"Eso... Eso... Es... Eso es..."

Pudo sentir como los brazos de su amante se aferraban a él, lo miró de reojo notando su incomodidad y angustia.

"No les hagas caso, eres hermoso." Pasó un brazo por su cintura.

"Maddy... Sí, tienes razón."

Siguieron andando, enamorados ellos. Disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos, se amaban y se respetaban, darían la vida por el otro. Siempre había sudo así desde su más tierna niñez.

Tomó el rostro del Senju y plantó un beso cariñoso, correspondido enseguida por el mayor. 

"¡Levante las manos!"

Gruñó ante los gritos, curioso abrió los ojos y vio que varios policías, entre ellos Ashura, lo apuntaban con sus armas. Confundido, se alejó de su pareja.

"¡He dicho que levante las manos!" Gritó el Ootsutuki. 

"¿Qué demonios...?"

"¡Maldita sea, deje el cadáver en el suelo y levante las manos!"

Frunció el ceño, apuntó de gritarles en respuesta cuando pudo sentirlo. La frialdad en sus brazos, el peso muerto y la inactividad.

Bajó la mirada.

"¿... Qué...?"

La mueca de horror en aquel rostro tierno era una contradictoria. Su piel fría y blanca, su moreno había desaparecido y sus ojos castaños no contenían esa vitalidad de antaño, blancos.

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

Ashura lo tomó por los brazos, aprovechando su estupefacción. Pudo sentir su rabia en esos toques brutos pero medidos, su dolor y su desconcierto.

"Uchiha Madara, queda arrestado por el brutal asesinato de Senju Hashirama." Sintió las esposas en sus muñecas, las respiración del moreno en su nuca. "No pienso dejar que te vayas libre, ¿me entiendes? ¿Qué te costaba entender que Hashirama no quería nada contigo?"

Se removió, negándose a caminar.

"Él... ¡Él está vivo! ¡Está vivo! ¡No me alejes de él! ¡HASHIRAMA!"

Él estaba vivo, Hashirama... Estaba vivo... Estaba...

Estaba vivo dentro de él.

Su carne yacía dentro de él, corriendo por su circulación.

Siempre estarían juntos, como debe ser. 


	40. Él (H. Paralela) [TCY]

~~ᵤcₕᵢₕₐ ₘₐdₐᵣₐ~~

"¡Maddy! ¡Maddy!" Lo abrazó por el brazo, besando su mejilla con cariño. "Te amo, Maddy. Siempre estaremos juntos."

Madara asintió con una media sonrisa, miró a su pareja y lo besó.

"¿Qué te parece ir a pasear? Quizá un helado también."

El moreno asintió, se colgó del cuello del menor. 

"Llévame a caballito."

"Claro que sí, mi amor."

* * *

"Oh dios mío..."

"Eso... Eso... Es... Eso es..."

Pudo sentir como los brazos de su amante se aferraban a él, lo miró de reojo notando su incomodidad y angustia.

"No les hagas caso, eres hermoso." Pasó un brazo por su cintura.

"Maddy... Sí, tienes razón."

Siguieron andando, enamorados ellos. Disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos, se amaban y se respetaban, darían la vida por el otro. Siempre había sudo así desde su más tierna niñez.

Tomó el rostro del Senju y plantó un beso cariñoso, correspondido enseguida por el mayor. 

"¡Levante las manos!"

Gruñó ante los gritos, curioso abrió los ojos y vio que varios policías, entre ellos Ashura, lo apuntaban con sus armas. Confundido, se alejó de su pareja.

"¡He dicho que levante las manos!" Gritó el Ootsutuki. 

"¿Qué demonios...?"

"¡Maldita sea, deje el cadáver en el suelo y levante las manos!"

Frunció el ceño, apuntó de gritarles en respuesta cuando pudo sentirlo. La frialdad en sus brazos, el peso muerto y la inactividad.

Bajó la mirada.

"¿... Qué...?"

La mueca de horror en aquel rostro tierno era una contradictoria. Su piel fría y blanca, su moreno había desaparecido y sus ojos castaños no contenían esa vitalidad de antaño, blancos.

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

Ashura lo tomó por los brazos, aprovechando su estupefacción. Pudo sentir su rabia en esos toques brutos pero medidos, su dolor y su desconcierto.

"Uchiha Madara, queda arrestado por el brutal asesinato de Senju Hashirama." Sintió las esposas en sus muñecas, las respiración del moreno en su nuca. "No pienso dejar que te vayas libre, ¿me entiendes? ¿Qué te costaba entender que Hashirama no quería nada contigo?"

Se removió, negándose a caminar.

"Él... ¡Él está vivo! ¡Está vivo! ¡No me alejes de él! ¡HASHIRAMA!"

Él estaba vivo, Hashirama... Estaba vivo... Estaba...

Estaba vivo dentro de él.

Su carne yacía dentro de él, corriendo por su circulación.

Siempre estarían juntos, como debe ser. 


	41. Propiedad (H. Paralela) [TCY]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, cuánto tiempo, ¿no?
> 
> Bueno, hace poco conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo por lo que he estado ocupada por un tiempo. Sé que dije que esta pequeña saga duraría hasta el domingo pasado; sin embargo, voy a alargar hasta el próximo domingo.
> 
> Lo que quiero decir es que estos días en los que no he escrito nada van a ser olvidados y retomaré desde el último escrito que dejé en este libro. 
> 
> Bueno, eso era todo.
> 
> Comencemos.

~~ᵤcₕᵢₕₐ ᵢzᵤₙₐ~~

Amar.

Un sentimiento tan humano que provoca que cualquier hombre pueda sentirse enamorado de alguien. Un sentimiento lleno de pasión, lleno de emociones tan extrañas y bizarras, a veces horriblemente placenteras o dulcemente amargas.

Ese mismo sentimiento es la valentía que impulsa al hombre o mujer a confesar sus sentimientos a su objeto de amor.

Ese sentimiento que te deja desnudo ante aquella persona.

Ese sentimiento que provocaba que la más risueña pueda volverse oscura y celosa, posesiva y adictiva.

Ese sentimiento tan _asesino_.

...

.....

.......

.........

...........

.............

...............

.................

...................

.....................

.......................

.........................

...........................

Una sonrisa en la oscuridad, una risa en el silencio, un frío en su garganta.

La tensión en sus músculos, el gélido aliento que salía de su boca, el temblor en sus rodillas y el miedo creciente en su vientre. Un picor en su garganta.

"¡Nooooooooo!"

Tiró la almohada a la tele, cerrando los ojos.

"P-papá, por favor." Shisui intentó tranquilizar al mayor, pausando la película. "Tu mismo dijiste que podías verla."

"No puedo, es demasiado, ¡demasiado!"

Se hizo bolita en el sofá, tembloroso.

El menor suspiró y quitó la película, volviendo al Home de Netflix. Buscó en la sección infantil en busca de Bob Esponja, puso una de sus películas.

"Vamos, vamos, puse Bob Esponja."

Discretamente miró la pantalla, suspiró y volvió a sentarse normal en el sofá.

"¿Para que me pides ver Inside si no vas a terminarla?"

"Pensé que no terminaría así... No lo sé..."

"Sabía que era buena idea verla de día." Fue a abrir las cortinas de las ventanas, dejando entrar el sol del atardecer. El Uchiha menor suspiró, miró su reloj. "Tengo que ir a trabajar, ¿vas a poder estar solo hasta que vuelva?"

"Sí, tengo Bob Esponja, ¿no?"

"Bien, pues me voy." Besó la mejilla de su padre. "Volveré antes de la doce, espero."

Tomó la mochila de la mesa del comedor y se fue.

Una vez solo, se dedicó a ver los dibujos de la esponja mientras comía palomitas. Rio de vez en cuando, se preocupó en ciertas partes, se estiró aliviado al finalizar la película. Miró el tazón en donde antes se encontraban las palomitas y recordó que aún quedaba un paquete en algún armario de la cocina.

Tomando el bol, fue en busca de más popitas. Ya en el microondas, buscó en los armarios bajos y sacó una fresca botella de vino. Tomó una copa y vertió el líquido carmesí, disfrutó de su aroma a uva y a licor, relamió sus labios y tomó un sorbo. Soltó un pequeño gemido, hacia tanto que no disfrutaba de un buen vino.

Escuchó el timbre, arqueó la ceja y fue a abrir. Recientemente, Shisui había perdido sus llaves, tal vez se dejó algo. El timbre volvió a sonar así que fue corriendo.

"¿Y ahora qué olvidaste, Shi...?"

El hombre delante de él, alto, piel blanca, ojos y cabellos negros, largos y lisos, vestido de negros, le sonrió mirando directamente.

"Uchiha Kagami, ¿verdad?"

...

.....

.......

.........

...........

.............

...............

.................

...................

.....................

.......................

.........................

...........................

Cerró la puerta del baño suavemente, tapó su boca con la mano y tomó, despacio, la cuchilla de afeitar de Izuna. Respiró hondo, apretando el mango.

Escuchó en silencio, pasos que recorrían las habitaciones lejanas, sus latidos nerviosos y su suave respiración agitada. Tenía que moverse.

Abrió la puerta y miró a ambos lados del pasillo, descubriéndolo solitario y callado. Salió de puntillas y caminó en cuclillas, su pequeño camisón azul rozaba el suelo enmoquetado. Poco a poco vio las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso, sonrió aliviado, podría irse, correr hasta el bar de Shisui y llamar a la policía. Se incorporó y corrió suavemente hasta estas, estaba tan cerca, casi podía rozar la barandilla.

Entonces, cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Una puerta detrás de él estalló y ese hombre salió de la habitación. Esos ojos negros lo miraron directamente al alma, un horror indescriptible emanaba de estos. Asustado, se levantó enseguida y llegó a bajar un par de escalones cuando sintió un dolor en la espalda, una mano en su hombro lo empujó y ese objeto que provocaba su dolor salió de él mientras caía por las escaleras de madera, golpeándose y rebotando hasta llegar al suelo del primer piso. La inconsciencia amenaza su cabeza pero no iba a rendirse, tenía que escapar. Sus piernas estaban inutilizadas y la apuñalada anterior no le permitía ni siquiera gatear por lo que su único recurso era arrastrarse hasta la puerta principal. Los pasos seguían detrás de él hasta alcanzarlo, otra vez esas manos en su rostro, tapando su boca y nariz con un trapo.

Arañó su piel y pataleó, no ganando nada más que un dedo urgando la herida del cuchillo, su grito se perdió en la tela y, poco a poco, comenzó a divisisar todo más y más oscuro.

...

.....

.......

.........

...........

.............

...............

.................

...................

.....................

.......................

.........................

...........................

"¡Corten, esa fue buena!"

Izuna dejó la espalda del menor, ayudándolo a levantarse. Kagami suspiró y relamió sus labios, secos por la tela.

"Como siempre, un buen trabajo." El director los alabó. "Una hora de descanso, la siguiente toma es la última escena, que se prepare el especialista."

Izuna retiró algunos cabellos de su rostro.

"¿Te apetece un poco de sexo en mi camerino?"

Kagami se encogió de hombros.

"Claro."

* * *

Si bien esto es una escena de película, sigue siendo algo "yandere" así que aún vale.

Quise hacer algo rapidito así que espero que lo disfruten.

Axta_The_Hybrid


	42. Canto (H. Paralela) [TCY]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No pensaba que esto fuera tan difícil. Creo que hasta lo estoy haciendo mal.
> 
> Bueno, empecemos.

~~ₛₑₙⱼᵤ ₜₒbᵢᵣₐₘₐ~~

En el más lejano tiempo, cuando el ser humano apenas sabía sobre el mar, una especie exótica y hermosa yacía bajo las aguas. Su belleza era tal que podía cautivar al ser más avaro, su voz era una delicia para los oídos de cualquier y su canto, oh su canto, melancólico y triste, llenaba los corazones de todo ser que, guiado por estos sentimientos, abrazaba a aquel ser en un intento de consuelo. Pocas veces se dejaban ver por los navegantes del mar por lo que las leyendas eran diversas, teniendo un nombre común, Sirenas.

Era Agosto de 1868, naves salían orgullosas de tener el nombre del emperador en su grupo, gustosos por servirlo.

Un joven de cabellos blancos miraba el gran océano tranquilo en medio de la noche con sus ojos rojos, entre tantos compañeros que alardeaban sobre su puesto, él solo esperaba verlo en las aguas tranquilas, anhelaba volver a ver esos ojos azules y sus suaves y dorados cabellos. Ansiedad hacia que golpeara sin cesar el barandal de madera de los laterales del barco.

La primera vez que lo vio fue en un pequeño viaje en su adolescencia hacia alguna isla que no recordaba. Su hermano mayor dormía, tranquilo, y él estaba por seguir su camino cuando escuchó su dulce canto. Miró al mar, viendo en una roca cerca al joven rubio que cantaba mirando al cielo estrellado. Sus ojos, azules, lo miraron cuando lo notaron y una sonrisa formó sus labios rosados y húmedos.

Fue por un segundo, unas ganas inhumanas por saltar, por alcanzarlo, por besarlo y abrazarlo. Un sentimiento de amor, de obsesión, lo necesitaba, la locura de tenerlo. 

Fue por la mano morena cubriendo sus ojos y por los gritos de su hermano que esa sensación desapareció y su cabeza quedó en un mareo mortal y se desvaneció. Tiempo después, su hermano le comentó sobre lo sucedido aunque no escucho mucho. El recuerdo, sus sensaciones, sus sentimientos...

Acabó sirviendo al emperador solo por sus fuerzas marítimas, en busca de ese ser hermoso que lo tenía loco de amor.

Y lo vio.

Otra vez, lejos. Cantando, mirando las estrellas.

Y está vez, ante la mirada de sus borrachos compañeros, quitó su armadura y saltó al mar.

Y cuándo lo tuvo cerca.

Pudo sentirse en paz mientras lo arrastraba al fondo del océano.

_"Jamás los escuches, eso solo mentira y te atrapará. Te ahogará y te comerá en el fondo del mar, tu vida desaparecerá y nada volverá. Tienes que escucharme, Tobirama. Jamás, JAMÁS, te acerques a esas cosas."_


	43. Comunicación - Familia Uchiha-Senju

Cuando Hashirama juega con sus dedos pulgares, sabe que quiere chocolate.

Cuando Madara muerde su labio inferior, Hashirama sabe que quiere fumar.

Cuando Atsusa rasca su codo, Madara sabe que quiere hablar de algo.

Cuando Tankourama muerde sus uñas, Hashirama sabe que necesita espacio en soledad.


	44. Deseo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miren "El juego de las once millas" para entender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé, me dio por esto.
> 
> Relacionado con "Hashirama".

"Entonces, dices que la herida del cuello hecha por esa navaja no tenía nada, ni enfermedades ni algún tipo de aleación peligrosa."

"Sí, pero la carótida junto al desgaste de chakra y los continuos golpes en la cabeza evitan que pueda despertar. Ahora mismo, nuestro problema es su cerebro. Hasta que no despierte no podemos hacer un análisis. Si sigue en coma... Tendremos que... Desconectar a Hashirama-sama y dejar que muera."

Butsuma mordió su labio inferior.

"¿Y mi nieta?"

"Ella ha despertado..."

"Y se ha ido."

Tanto Butsuma como su ayudante voltearon, Madara los miraba con rostro serio.

"¿Cómo qué se ha ido?"

"Cómo lo oyes, sin decir nada." Miró a otro lado. "Aunque en ella eso normal."

* * *

_"¿Tienes algo que deseas más que tu propia vida? ¿Un deseo por lo que harías cualquier cosa, un deseo por el cual pasarías por los horrores más inimaginables por el ser humano, un deseo que te llevaría a una locura o a una muerte segura? Si es así, entonces sigue las siguientes instrucciones..."_

Las palabras de la mujer que la atendió nada más despertar en el hospital, ese anciana que logró ver sus deseos con solo mirarla. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, apretando el volante en sus manos, concentrándose en lo que más deseaba. La imagen de su madre pasó por su cabeza, sonriente, preocupada, triste, enojada, asustada, horrorizada... Cansada. 

Miró la carretera vacía delante de ella, apago la radio y encendió la calefacción, cerró el abrigo que usaba. Soltó un suspiro y comenzó con su pequeña travesía. 11 millas eran un obstáculo para su meta, 11 millas, poco y tanto a la vez. Como dijo la mujer, la primera milla apenas sufría cambios, solo el cielo lleno de estrellas brillantes y hermosas, lejanas y majestuosas. Trago saliva.

La segunda milla fue un tanto más fría, sus dedos lo sintieron un poco pues el temblor en estos comenzaba a ser un poco molesto. En esta ocasión, solo hubo un par de curvas cerradas que pudo fácilmente tomar pero que la sorprendió un poco. Se mantuvo en los cincuenta, lo prefería así de momento.

La tercera y cuarta milla fue un tanto más siniestra, pues la soledad de antes se vio interrumpida por las suaves y distantes siluetas en los laterales de la carretera, en la espesura del bosque que lo cubría. No les prestó atención, un fallo y perdería todo. Trago saliva, el traqueteo del coche por el suelo de tierra cubría todo sus pensamientos. Se mantuvo en el medio de la carretera, pues en algunos momentos apenas el auto cabía en esta.

Relamió sus labios, controlo su respiración. Mordió su labio inferior débilmente. Gruñó e ignoró los voces débiles en su cabeza, pensó en su madre en el hospital, conectada a una máquina, sin sonrisas, sin preocupaciones, sin miradas comprensivas. 

La quinta milla cambió, un lago con una hermosa y brille luna a su izquierda apareció, sustituyendo la zona boscosa. Recordó las advertencias de la vieja, sabía lo que pasaría si miraba ese brillo directamente. Ignoró el estupendo paisaje y siguió, sin las voces, hasta el final.

Llegó a la sexta milla, por fin llegó a la mitad del camino. Supo lo que eso conlleva. Las brillantes luces en el cielo desaparecieron y dejaron un negro abismo, como si nunca hubieran estado allí, como si nunca le hubieran brindado su luz. La luna y el lago sin fin se desvanecieron y dieron paso al bosque de antes. Su corazón tembló cuando recordó lo que pasaría. Los faros, habiéndolos revisado antes y habiendo comprobado que estaban bien, parpadearon. Al principio, solo eran meros segundos, luego, minutos. De pronto, un chirrido provino de la radio y una voz gutural comenzó. Supo lo que diría, palabras sobre su madre, palabras sobre el accidente en donde su hermano estuvo en coma, palabras de su amor y su miedo al rechazo. Frunció el ceño y apretó el volante, no lo escuchó, una táctica tan cutre como esta, algo que su entrenador hacía cada día para hacerla mejorar en su uso del chakra, no la haría vacilar. Si, esa voz taladraba sus oídos pero no aceleró, esta era su prueba, tenía que pasarla con honor.

La séptima milla llegó con gritos distantes, voces perturbadoras y grotescas, bizarras. Clamaban por algo, no supo bien pues apenas los entendía y tampoco hizo el mínimo esfuerzo para entenderlos. Entre tantos, uno cercano se escuchó, uno detrás de ella. No miró atrás, solo lo ignoró como antes y mantuvo su vista al frente, escribano rocas, agujeros, curvas, tierra, todo. Sabía que, como todo bully o todo pesado, ese ser se aburriría y se iría cosa que pasó, no muy pronto, pero pasó.

_"Las voces que oirás, los seres que percibirás, son viajeros que no tuvieron la fortaleza mental para dominar su miedo y seguir adelante. Ellos no pueden tocarte, solo podrán transtornar tu mente. Yo sé que tú tienes el poder necesario, puedes hacerlo."_

Recordar la desgastan a voz de ese anciana fue algo que también ayudó a no escuchar.

Llegó a la octava milla, esta vez los baches y las curvas eran aún peores y en mayor cantidad. Tuvo que bajar la velocidad a unos meros veinte, cosa que la molesto pues el frío transformaba su aliento en vaho y apenas podía sentir sus manos. Respirar dolía por el frío y su cuerpo, lejos de sentirse caliente por el calefactor, comenzó a temblar rogando por algo que calidez. No moriría de hipotermia pero deseo acabar con el trayecto.

Sumando a esto, las figuras la seguían desde atrás. Sabía que no podrían tocarla se seguían en movimiento, por lo que nunca freno. 

Llegó a la novena milla y el auto se detuvo. Fue tan brusco que su cuerpo se balanceó hacia adelante. Enseguida, recordando las instrucciones dadas por la mujer, cerró los ojos e intentó encender el auto. Casi parecía la escena de terror de alguna película, aquella en donde el personaje intentaba huir del malvado asesino y el auto o cualquier vehículo no encendía hasta el último momento. Los escuchó acercarse, los seres que gritaban y rodeaban su auto, golpeando y llamando su atención para que abriera los ojos.

Fue un alivio cuando el auto volvió a encender, piso a fondo y aceleró todo lo que pudo, alejándose de esos gritos histéricos.

Llegó a la décima milla, el cambio fue abrumador. La carretera dejó los obstáculos y fue llana como las primeras, los seres no la seguían y sólo la miraban desde lo lejos. No los escuchaba más, por fin sus oídos estaban a salvo. Estaban a los costados del camino, pudo percibir un atisbo de felicidad, ellos creían que moriría en la última milla pero, a diferencia de ellos, ella sabía lo que le esperaba en la última milla.

Otra vez, su auto se detuvo en la undécima milla. Tomó enseguida la banda en su bolsillo y cubrió sus ojos, el auto volvió a moverse solo, sin que ella lo manejará, se acercaba el final. Cubrió sus oídos con sus manos, apoyó su frente en el volante y cerró los ojos con fuerza debajo de la banda. Esperó con la respiración agitada a los gritos que, lentamente, se escuchaban más cercanos.

Gritos de desesperación, gritos de dolor, gritos de miedo, gritos de horror. Maldiciones, insultos, calor, comenzó a contar. 

1; Pudo sentir como su piel se derretía.

10; terribles ganas de mirar.

20; sus manos cerca del judo que sujetaba la banda.

30; calor, olor a piel y cabellos quemado.

31; fin.

Cuando el último grito se fue, soltó el aire contenido que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que lo retenía y retiro la banda de sus ojos. Miró al cielo nocturno, dejó que sus manos y su cuerpo dejaran de temblar y encendió el auto. Condujo por un kilómetro hasta llegar a un sitio sin salida, cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse.

Volvió a pensar en su madre, en su sonrisa, en sus manos cálidas, en su piel morena, en sus abrazos y besos, en su forma risueña.

Abrió los ojos, estaba en el principio.

Parpadeó un par de veces.

El timbre de su celular llamó su atención, era su padre.

Contestó.

"Papá..." 

"Atsusa, tu... Tu madre..."

"¿Qué pasa?" Un nudo en su estómago.

"Ha despertado, no sé en donde estés pero vuelve ahora mismo. Pregunta por ti."

Se dejó caer contra el volante, una pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, se lo permitió. Nunca lloró, jamás, pero ahora un gran alivio recorría su ser.

"¿Atsusa?"

"Vuelvo... Vuelvo a casa." 


	45. Sustos

Hashirama miraba al suelo, mordiendo su lengua y retorciendo sus manos. 

Madara caminaba en círculos delante de él, con una mano en su boca y la otra en su cadera.

Entre ellos, la mesita del salón con un pequeño aparato que podría marcar su futuro. 

A la derecha en la puerta del salón, sus dis hijos miraban a los mayores en silencio.

"¿Qué les pasa?" Tankourama susurró.

"Tal vez tengamos a un hermano en camino." Respondió la mayor con simpleza. 

"Wow, que bien. Pero, ¿por qué se ven tan preocupados?"

"Un tercer hijo es volver a empezar de cero otra vez, y eso es algo que los asusta."

Madara detuvo sus pasos.

"¿¡Por qué coño tarda tanto!?" Gritó de la nada, asustando al mayor. 

"¡No lo sé!"

"¡No entiendo nada de esto! ¡Nos cuidamos, ¿no?! Usamos condón y tú tomas la pastilla; entonces, ¿¡por qué!?" 

"¡No sé, Madara! ¡Tengo miedo también, ¿sabes?!"

Hashirama cubrió su rostro, sus hombros temblaban. El Uchiha suspiró y se acercó a su pareja, descubrió su cara y besó sus labios.

"Está bien, está bien. Nos hemos agobiado, vamos a pensar. Puede que estemos en el trío, puede que no. Si es que sí, lo aceptaremos y lo querremos como a Atsusa y a Tankourama; si es que no, eso que nos libramos. Estaremos conformes con lo que los toque, ¿sí?"

El moreno asintió, soltando un suspiro.

"Está bien."

El celular de Madara vibro en su bolsillo, indicándole que ya habían pasado los cinco minutos de espera. Voltearon hacia el aparato y vieron lo que pasaría en su futuro.


	46. Día con mamá

Despertó de golpe, el sudor cubría su rostro, su respiración agitada junto a los latidos apresurados era lo único que podía escuchar. Colocó su mano en su frente, suspirando mientras se sentaba en la cama, el tirante de su camiseta de dormir cayó por su hombro derecho, el pantalón largo de pijama enredado en sus piernas.

Miró a las ventanas de su habitación, el cielo apenas clareaba.

* * *

Hashirama probó el guiso de la comida, golpeó su mejilla con su dedo índice, pensativo.

"Canela, si, le falta canela."

Derramó un poco de aquel polvo en el guiso, removió y dejó que siguiera cocinándose. Al voltear, vio a su querida hija mayor mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta, dio un pequeño salto llevando la mano al pecho. 

"Atsusa, que susto." Soltó una risilla. "No te escuche."

"Lo siento."

"Ah..." Soltó un suspiró. "¿Qué sucede? Nos has ido al colegio, ¿no?"

El rostro de la menor se oscureció. Pasó su mano por su nuca mientras miraba a otro lado.

"Quería... Quería ayudarte... Con la casa y esas cosas."

Hashirama miró sorprendido a su hija, sonrió débilmente.

"Está bien, iba a ir de compras así que puedes ayudarme con las bolsas."

* * *

"Señor Uchiha, me alegro verlo." Hashirama sonrió al verdulero. "Veo que viene con su hermosa hija, eso es bueno. Siempre se va con montones de bolsas solo." 

"Un poco de ayuda no viene mal de vez en cuando." Guiñó un ojo a Atsusa. 

"Lo de siempre, ¿verdad?" 

"Sí." 

"Pasen buena tarde, vuelva pronto." 

Los dos se retiraron, Hashirama tachó la última cosa de la lista de la compra. 

"No venías conmigo desde que eras pequeña, ¿recuerdas?" Tomó el brazo de la menor. "Siempre me pedías que te comprara un helado. Incluso cuando venía con tu abuelo Tajima." 

Atsusa lo miró de reojo, notó el leve rastro de melancólica en el rostro del mayor.

"Ah... Podrías... ¿Podrías comprarme uno, mamá?" Podía notar el sonrojo en su rostro. 

El castaño detuvo sus pasos, mirando a su hija con emoción.

"¡Claro, vamos, vamos!"

Hashirama tomó la mano de su hija y corrió. Atsusa soltó un suspiro y dejó que una suave sonrisa adornara sus labios.

Cosa que la persona que los veía desde lejos no perdió detalle. 


	47. Descanso

Dejó a un lado, perfectamente doblado, el futón en donde durmió. Tomó una ducha y se vistió con ropa casual, bajó al segundo piso encontrando a su amado esposo limpiando el suelo de madera del pasillo con un simple trapo mientras tarareaba una armoniosa canción.

Se acercó por detrás y lo rodeó con sus fornidos brazos por la cintura, sorprendiéndolo.

"¡M-Maddy!"

"¿Qué se supone que haces?"

"¿Uh? Pues limpio, ¿qué más haría?"

Madara soltó un suspiró, cargó al estilo nupcial a su pareja y lo llevó al salón. Lo dejó sentado en el suelo de enmoquetado y lo cubrió con el kotatsu, protegiéndolo del frío invierno de afuera.

"Tienes que descansar, lo sabes. ¿A qué hora llegaste de tu turno? ¿Las seis, siete?" Se levantó. "Haré todo por hoy, tu duerme."

"Pero es tu día libre, Maddy..."

"No es tan difícil. Sólo quédate ahí."

"Madara..."

Vio como el Uchiha se iba por el pasillo, sonrió mirando el anillo en su dedo.

"Bueno, de vez en cuando no está mal este tipo de atención."

* * *

Miró de reojo el rostro de su marido. Se fijo en cada arruga, en cada mechón blanco, en cada pastañeo y en cada respiración. Madara Uchiha era hermoso, atractivo para todos con ese toque maduro de los cuarenta y tantos que poseía e incluso de joven era así, sabio y consciente. Apretó sus muslos relamiendo sus labios.

"¿Qu...? ¿Hashirama?"

Retiró la manta del kotatsu de su regazo, descubriendo el rostro moreno del Senju entre sus piernas. Se sonrojo suavemente cuando los dientes de Hashirama bajaron su bragueta mientras lo miraba fijamente, era vergonzoso pero esa simple vista lo hizo ponerse un poco duro.

"Pensé que podría devolverte el favor de cuidar de la casa por mi." Sacó el miembro semiduro del menor, humedeció sus labios otra vez al sentir el fuerte olor de aquel trozo de carne. "Solo relájate."

Dio un pequeño soplido en la punta roja del pene Uchiha, sacándole a su dueño un jadeo. Abrió la boca y, suavemente, la deslizó desde los huevos hasta la cabeza, disfrutando del sabor y de los espasmos. Retiró un mechón de cabello castaño, colocándolo detrás de su oreja y procedió a seguir lamiendo lenta y cuidadosamente.

Madara gruñó y quiso acelerar el ritmo por lo que colocó su mano en la cabeza del mayor, empujandolo más a su polla. Hashirama sonrió y bajó hasta hasta sus huevos los cuales masajeó y succionó con maestría, llenándolos de saliva y líquido preseminal.

"Usa... Usa tus manos, cielo."

"No seas desesperado." Señaló su boca. "Puedo darte todo el placer que quieras solo con mi boca." 

Siguió con sus testículos durante un par de minutos más, gozandolos al máximo.

Luego, sucumbiendo a las súplicas del azabache, subió hasta el glande de aquella polla ya dura y la metió en su boca todo lo que pudo, todo esto sin quitar ojo del rostro de su esposo. Le gustaba darle placer, verlo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando jadeos y gemidos, llamándolo con voz entrecortada y grave. Y lo que más le gustaba, en secreto, era que esas fuertes y grandes manos tomarán su cabeza, enredando esos dedos en su cabello castaño y obligándole a hacer un "deep-throat"*. Y eso pasó, de un momento a otro estaba de rodillas con Madara de pie y metiendo todo su gordo y largo pene en su boca con embestidas duras y dominantes.

Sus manos se aferraron al pantalón del azabache, lágrimas salían de sus ojos, la saliva que no podía tragar se derramaba por las comisuras de sus labios y caía al suelo. Tosió en el pene de Madara un par de veces ante la velocidad del movimiento de las caderas del Uchiha contra su boca, maltratandola de la forma que tanto le encantaba.

"Ah... Joder... Joder, joder, joder..."

Una última estocada y cuerdas gruesas de semen explotaron en su garganta que trago gustosamente después de que esa polla saliera de su boca. Miró temblorosamente a Madara que ya se había quitado la camiseta y bajado por completo el pantalón y el calzoncillo.

"Quítate todo o te lo arranco."

Y lo hizo todo con rapidez, dejando su cuerpo moreno desnudo ante su esposo que, una vez listo, lo colocó contra la mesa del kotatsu. Un par de minutos rápidos de preparación antes de la penetración fue necesario, llevaban meses sin hacer nada por lo que tenían que ser cuidadosos.

"E... Espera, el condón..." Madara quiso levantarse pero Hashirama lo interrumpió.

"No te preocupes por eso, yo me haré cargo. ¡Solo jódeme ya!"

"Tus deseos son ordenes, entonces."

Las uñas de Hashirama rasgaron la madera de la mesa cuando el pene de su esposo entró por completo en él de un solo empuje. Madara tomó sus muñecas y tiró de estas hacia atrás, penetrándolo profundamente, rudamente. Podía sentir como los testículos del menor chocaban contra los suyos, como sus pieles aplaudían ruidosamente y como el lubricante producía un ruido acuoso que amaba.

"¡Oh, dios, justo ahí!"

Gritó cuando fue golpeado en su lugar favorito, sus rodillas temblaron y sus ojos parecían que darían la vuelta por lo blancos que estaban. Inconscientemente, como un animal, sacó su lengua y decidió dejar que sus gritos acompañarán los gruñidos guturales del Uchiha eñ cuál soltó sus muñecas y alzaba la pierna izquierda para ponerla encima de la mesa y poder entrar aún más en él.

El pecho de Madara aprisionó su pecho en la mesa, sus sudores se mezclaban y en aquel momento tan personal, tan desenfrenado, compartieron un beso húmedo y profundo.

De pronto, su esposo se levantó, levantando con sus manos sus caderas y dejando el pecho del Senju siguiera en la mesa de madera, golpeando fuertemente este, subiendo y bajando por este. Golpeó sus nalgas de vez en cuando, sacando a Hashirama más gemidos y chillidos. 

"Voy a... Voy a correrme, joder"

"¡No ahh no pares!"

Más golpes duros y precisos y el orgasmo llegó con un gran grito y un gruñido animal. Todo en su interior se sentía caliente y su propia semilla manchaba su vientre y mesa.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, Madara lo atrajo a él con un brazo. Sentía en su espalda los latidos ruidosos del menor.

"Sí me vas a agradecer así... Entonces haré más veces la casa."

Hashirama sonrió.

"Te esperaré, entonces."

* * *

"Tienes la cara roja, madre."

Hashirama dejó caer la cuchara de su mano.

"Y papá tiene muchas cosas moradas en el cuello." Tankourama también parecía curioso.

Los dos mayores se miraron entre sí, Madara carraspeó.

"Mosquitos." Dijo el Uchiha. 

"Alegría de tener a mis hijos en casa." Explicó Hashirama.

A Tankourama le pareció razonable, Atsusa sabía lo que era pero no dijo nada. Mientras no lo viera, estaba bien. 


	48. Algo inesperado

Hashirama abrió la puerta después del segundo timbre. Sonrió al ver a la chica castaña delante.

"¡Kai!"

"Hola, tío Hashirama." La castaño sonrió algo que la hizo paracer como a su padre, Hashirama rio ante eso. "Vengo a por Atsy, ¿está lista?"

"Lo estoy." La mencionada apareció detrás de su madre, colocándose sus zapatos. "Volveré más tarde."

"Está bien, tengan cuidado." Dejó un beso en la mejilla de su hija. "Estudien mucho."

Las dos chicas asintieron y caminaron lejos de la vista del castaño mayor.

* * *

"Entonces, no vamos a estudiar." Dijo la Uchiha al ver la caja de cerveza y la pizza en el cuarto de su amiga. 

"Tengo la casa sola. Mis padres han ido a follar a un hotel y mis hermanas estarán fuera por un rato." 

"Eres consciente que somos aún menores de edad, ¿no?" 

Kai negó con su dedo. 

"TÚ eres menor, yo tengo dieciocho y tú diecisiete." 

"Estás proporcionando a una menor alcohol entonces." 

"Ahm... Mi padre es policía, me puedo librar de esos cargos." 

Atsusa gruñó.

"Pásame una, anda." La castaña mayor le lanzó una. "Estamos en bachiller, tendríamos que estudiar." 

"Por un día, solo es un pequeño descanso de todo esa mierda."

La Ootsutuki tomó un mando y encendió la televisión de su cuarto. Puso cualquier película, palmeó el sitio vacío a su lado.

"Venga, venga, siempre estás tensa. Siéntate y bebe."

* * *

Entró en casa, suspirando al poder quitarse los zapatos. Dejó su abrigo en la entrada y subió al segundo piso, caminó hasta su cuarto en donde dejó su mochila y el estuche de su violín apoyados en la pared.

Con un suave bostezo, retiró su camiseta y sostén, respiró profundo cuando esa presión se fue de su espalda. Pasó sus manos por su cintura, a punto de quitar la falda del uniforme cuando su puerta se abrió violentamente.

Volteó rápido mientras, torpe, intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos. Un gran sonrojo en su rostro cuando reconoció a la persona en su puerta.

"¿A-Atsusa?"

"Shira..."

Se acercó a la menor, esta pudo sentir como su pulso se aceleraba con cada paso dado por la chica delante suyo. Esas manos frías se posaron en sus hombros desnudos, alzó la vista hacia los ojos de la más alta.

"Shira..."

"Atsusa..."

Sus piernas temblaban, estaba muy nerviosa. Entrecerró los ojos.

"Tu hermana esta vomitando en el baño."

"¿¡Qué!?"

Atsusa soltó un pequeño suspiro.

"Estuvimos bebiendo y Kai se pasó bastante. Necesito que me ayudes a bañarla y limpiar el desastre de su cuarto."

Shira parpadeó una vez, asintió.

"Déjame ponerme cómoda antes, por favor."

Fue entonces cuando Atsusa pareció darse cuenta del estado de la mejor.

La soltó como si fuera lava y se retiró del cuarto sin decir nada más.

Shira simplemente se vistió con su pijama y salió de su cuarto. Bañó a la borracha de su hermana mayor junto a Atsusa, la secó mientras la otra limpiaba y ventilaba el cuarto para luego recostar a la mayor en la cama y dejar ahí, durmiendo tranquilamente. Las dos chicas se quedaron fuera del cuarto, sentadas en el suelo del pasillo. 

"Gracias, Shira." Atsusa pasó una mano por su rostro. "La muy idiota..."

"¿Tú también bebiste?"

"Solo una lata. No puedo llegar oliendo a cerveza a casa, mi madre no me dejaría en paz por el resto de la semana."

Se quedaron en silencio, Shira rio. Atsusa la miró.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es la primera vez que me hablas en más de dos frases." La azabache cerró los ojos mientras reía. "Eso me hace feliz."

La Uchiha tragó saliva, se levantó y bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

"Me voy, adiós."

"E... ¡Espera!" 

Shira la imitó, poniéndose delante de la mayor rápidamente. La castaña la observó en silencio.

Shira mordió su labio inferior, colocándose de puntitas, dejó un casto beso en los labios de la mayor.

"A-adiós."

Subió y se encerró en su cuarto. Atsusa se fue con el sonido del portazo del cuarto de Shira. 


	49. Ayuda

Madara soltó el humo por la boca, lento y suave, silbando suavemente. Apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero a su lado, respiró hondo.

"¿Estás pidiendo que te ayude con Indra y con Hashirama?"

Aunque le daba la espalda, pudo sentir el rostro fruncido del mayor. Sonrió ladino ante eso.

"Necesito que lo hagas entrar en razón."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿¡Cómo demonios vas a permitir que tu hija quiera estar con la mía!? ¡Está mal!"

"¿Por qué está mal? No son familia sanguínea como tú e Indra."

"Eso no es lo que me molesta. Lo que no me gusta es que Atsusa tiene diecisiete y mi hija trece. Por más que la conozca desde su infancia, no me parece bien que ande molestando a mi hija con... Con..."

"Shira no es una niña, además va a cumplir catorce, ¿no?"

"Claro que lo es, es mi niña. La menor, la que tengo que..."

"Sigues hablando de ti, pero... Si quiera le has preguntado a Shira si quiere que tú te metas en su vida?" Volteó, el rostro sorprendido de Ashura fue algo hermoso. "Estás siendo egoísta, y lo sabes. Deja que ella se equivoque, que se pegue los golpes necesarios, si nunca sale de esa burbuja en donde la has metido, jamás podrá vivir como alguien normal. Solo deja ellas se arreglen."

Pasó por su lado, colocó una mano en el hombro del mayor.

"Sinceramente, a mi también me molestó en un principio pero hablar con Atsusa y comprender sus sentimientos fue algo necesario para que pudiera entenderla. Deberías hacer lo mismo."

Y se fue, dejando al Ootsutuki en medio de la gran azotea. 


	50. Primer beso

"Mamá, ¿cómo fue tu primer beso con papá?"

Hashirama dejó de regar las plantas del jardín para mirar a su hija mayor, sentada en el pasillo exterior, mirándolo.

"¿Mi primer beso? Ah, bueno..." Dejó la regadera a un lado, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. "No fue del todo normal..."

* * *

Hashirama parpadeo una par de veces, retrocedió un paso.

"¿Qué... Qué acabas de decir?"

"Me gustas, estoy enomorado de ti." Avanzó un paso, poniéndose justo delante de él. "Quiero besarte."

Hashirama soltó un casi inaudible chillido. Alzó su mano y...

El rostro del menor se pintó con la marca de su mano, el Uchiha rozó su mejilla dañada.

"Acabas... ¿¡Acabas de pegarme!?"

Hashirama miró la mano propia, se dio cuanta de lo que acaba de hacer.

"Oh... ¡Oh, kami, lo siento, lo siento tanto!" Tomó el rostro de azabache entre sus manos. "Perdón, perdón. Lo siento. Me puse nervioso."

"Vaya forma de manifestarlo."

Madara suspiró. Se miraron a los ojos.

"Hashirama, lo que dije..."

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidos por los labios del moreno. Un beso rápido, casi un pico, tembloroso pero especial.

"Yo también estoy enamorado de ti." Hashirama susurró en los labios contrarios. "Me gustas mucho, Maddy."

* * *

Atsusa miró sus manos en su regazo.

"Le pegaste a papá."

"¡Fueron los nervios!" Hashirama hizo un puchero. Cruzó los brazos. "De todos modos, ¿por qué la pregunta?"

La menor miró a otro lado.

"Shira me beso."

"¿¡Qué!?" 


	51. Matrimonio

"U-uh... ¿Lo dicen enserio?"

Hashirama agitaba un papel en el rostro pálido de su esposo. Él también sentía que iba a desvanecer pero aguantó.

"Sí, vamos a casarnos."

Tajima pasó un brazo por la cintura de Butsuma. Este se sonrojo.

"Oh, eso es... Esa es una buena noticia."

Madara se recuperó de la nada, pero exaltado.

"¿¡Cómo demonios va a estar bien!? ¡Esto nos convierte en hermanastros legalmente!"

"Pero nuestro matrimonio es anterior al de ellos." Tranquilizó el mayor. "Además, no es justo que por ese simple detalle no puedan ser felices. Si ellos quieren casarse, que lo hagan. No somos nadie para evitarlo."

Madara observó a su pareja fijamente, dándose cuenta de la pureza en las palabras del moreno.

"Está bien... Supongo..."

Butsuma y Tajima se casaron poco tiempo después de eso. 


	52. De maldiciones y errores

"¿Recuerdame por qué estoy aquí?"

Izuna jugueteaba con alguna manzana de las bolsas de compra.

"Porque cuando Hashirama te lo pide aceptas, en cambio, cuando lo hago yo, no."

"Él lo hace muy amable, más que tú. Además, me da dulces."

"¿Has pensado en madurar, Izuna?"

"¿Y tú en dejar de ser un amargado, Nii-san?"

"¡Izuna, te voy a...!"

Cayó al suelo de golpe, dejando que todo5el contenido de las bolsas que cargaba cayeran al suelo, manchándose la ropa con el polvo del suelo del gran mercado y haciéndose daño en la cara.

Izuna no aguantó y rio a carcajadas. Madara se levantó del suelo molestó.

"¿¡Quién carajos deja estas malditas cajas en medio de la calle!?" Las pateó, haciéndolas volar un par de metros. "¡Joder!" Gritó al hacerse daño, la caja pesaba. 

"Karma por lo que dijiste antes, hermano." 

"Karma es lo que te voy a hacer a ti por reírte." 

Comenzaron a pelear cuando la voz de una mujer los interrumpió. 

"¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?"

Era una mujer anciana, vestida con harapos y con los cabellos desordenados.

"¿Son de suyas las cajas?" cuestionó el Uchiha mayor. "Le notifico que cualquier cosa que es dejada en la calle..."

La anciana golpeó su pierna con una fuerte patada, una fuerza que una persona de su edad no debía poseer. Cayó al suelo, sobándose la pierna.

"¡Qué todos los Oni te castiguen de la forma que te mereces!"

Un escupitajo en su mejilla y la mujer desapareció con las cajas. Madara gruñó, queriendo levantarse contra esa señora pero siendo detenido por Izuna.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¡Me da igual si es una vieja, le daré su merecido!"

"Será mejor que la dejes en paz, es una bruja."

"¿Y tú como sabes eso! Además, ¿por qué crees en esas tonterías?" Se incorporó. "Las brujas son mitos, leyendas, mentiras. No existen."

"Dijo Oni, Nii-san. No te metas con ella."

El mayor soltó un juramento mié tras tomaba un cigarrillo y el encendedor de su bolsillo. 

"Lo dejaré aquí porque pegar a una vieja me dejaría mal en mi trabajo." Encendió el cigarro y recogió todo lo del suelo. "Vámonos."

Izuna asintió y siguió al mayor, volteando una vez hacia la dirección de la anciana, preocupado.


	53. De maldiciones y errores (II)

"Ugh... Maddy..."

El Uchiha suspiró y se sentó en la cama, tomando si cabeza. Hashirama, desnudo, lo miró preocupado.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí... Solo..." Miró su entrepierna, gruñó al no conseguir que se le pusiera dura. "Lo siento, estoy cansado."

El Senju acarició la mejilla blanquecina del menor, dejó un beso en esta. Tomó su pijama del suelo y comenzó a vestirse.

"No te preocupes, es normal." Se recostó en la cama, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el menor. "Durmamos abrazados."

"Sí."

Madara también se vistió y, tumbado a un lado de su esposo, lo abrazó con cariño.

"Buenas noches." 

"Buenas noches." 

El silencio se hizo, la respiración de Hashirama a su lado era tranquila, indicándole que ha se había dormido. 

Soltó un pequeño suspiro, su cabeza se sentía rara, como si fuera tapada con una niebla tan densa que apenas podía pensar.

El trabajo debía ser, dedicarse a la abogacía era duro y más a sus cuarenta y dos años cuando ciertas partes del cuerpo ya no funcionaban como antes. 

Miró el rostro dormido de Hashirama en su pecho. 

Pediría las vacaciones que llevaba acumulando desde hace años. Necesitaba descansar un poco. 

* * *

Una suave franja de sol que se colaba por una pequeña abertura de las cortinas molestó los ojos de Hashirama que, poco a poco, iba despertando. Abrió los ojos, bostezando mientras se sentaba.

Miró la hora a su lado, las seis de la mañana. Volteó hacia su marido, viendo que el sitio en donde estaba era ocupado por alguien más pequeño. Lo destapó, sorprendiéndose al ver lo que tenía delante.

* * *

Izuna llegó y entró en la casa pues la puerta estaba abierta. Corrió por el pasillo, sacándose los zapatos a patadas antes. Se deslizó por el suelo de madera, sujetándose de los marcos de las puerta corredizas del salón, abriendo los ojos al ver al niño de trece años sentado debajo del kotatsu y comiendo un sándwich, Tankourama miraba al niño azabache sorprendido y Atsusa pinchaba la mejilla blanca con un pequeño palo. Hashirama apareció a su lado, al mirarlo notó su angustia.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Eso es lo que te quería preguntar a ti. Ayer parecía mareado y confundido cuando llegaron ustedes de la compra, decía que estaba cansado pero..." Se acercó a la oreja del menor. "Tuvo un gatillazo, y eso a él nunca le ha pasado. Por más cansado que estuviera, siempre tiene ganas de..."

"¡Sí, lo entiendo. No me lo cuentes, por favor!"

"Me desperté en la mañana y era un niño, no recuerda nada más de los trece. No sabe qué estamos casados, ni que tenemos hijos, ni que es abogado, nada. A mi me recuerda, sabe quien soy pero solo sabe que somos pareja." 

"Es verdad, ustedes comenzaron a los trece..." Izuna tomó su mentón. "Creo que sé lo que pasó. Se metió con una bruja y ella le echó una maldición."

El Senju suspiró, esperable de su esposo.

"¿Y qué se supone que haga? He dicho en su trabajo que está enfermo, hablé con Tajima para que me ayude con eso.

"Iré a buscarla, la traeré y le pediremos perdón. Tal vez así pueda volver a la normalidad a Madara."

"Está bien. Cuento contigo." 


	54. De maldiciones y errores (III)

Madara dejó el libro en sus manos para ver al hombre adulto que tenía delante.

Tarareaba una canción antigua que podía reconocer, dedicó unos segundos a ver el cabello castaño largo y liso, sedoso y suave; la piel canela y esa figura. De verdad era ese niño al que había conocido como Hashirama y ahora, con cuenta y tantos años era como un dilf. Siendo un niño podía sentir como podía excitarse con solo mirar el trasero enfundado en un pantalón levemente ajustado y por ver su emblema en su espalda.

Dejó escapar un gemido, balanceó las piernas y tomó un poco de la leche chocolatada.

"¿Te apetece un poco de yakitori, Madara-kun?" Hashirama sonrió, extrañaba llamar así a su pareja.

"Sí, gracias."

El Senju dejó el plato con la comida delante del menor. Este comenzó a comer, en silencio.

"Cocinas muy bien."

"Gracias."

Madara siguió comiendo.

"Entonces, tenemos dos hijos."

"Sí."

"Eso significa que... Tú y yo..." Su rostro se pintó de rosa.

Hashirama rio y tomó asiento a su lado, una mano en su rodilla.

"Sí, me hiciste el amor con mucha ternura." Se acercó a la oreja del azabache mientras subía su mano por su muslo. "En nuestra luna de miel por toda la habitación."

Rio a carcajadas en su interior cuando vio que el rubor del Uchiha se extendía por todo su rostro hasta sus orejas y parte del cuello.

Estaba feliz de volver a tener a ese inocente Madara de compañero.

"Jeje, perdón, solo te tomaba el pelo." Se alejó. "Pero sí, me quedé en cinta en nuestra luna de miel, luego volví a embarazarme tres años después de que te nombrarán sucesor de ti padre, Tajima, en el clan."

"¿Soy el líder?"

"Sip."

Volvieron al silencio, Hashirama mirándolo comer.

"..."

"..."

"Terminé."

"Genial."

El castaño tomó el plato y lo dejó en el lavadero. En el silencio, Madara murmuró.

"¿Puedo darte un beso?"

Hashirama lo miró, un poco sonrojado. Sonrió y se acercó, agachándose a la altura del menor.

Y se unieron en un pequeño beso.

* * *

Izuna volvió después de un par de días. Llamó a la puerta de la casa varias veces, sabía que era muy temprano pero por fin, después de una larga búsqueda, encontró a la misma anciana a la cual pagó para que arreglará la situación de su hermano.

La puerta de madera se abrió y su hermano, ya adulto y semidesnudo abrió.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"Nii-san..."

"¿Sabes la hora qué...?"

El menor lo abrazó, Madara tardó un par de segundos pero correspondió el gesto.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Hashirama apareció detrás de él, con una camiseta de las suyas.

"No lo sé. Creo que la droga ya afectó el cerebro de Izuna." 


	55. Timidez y Encanto

Una semana después del problema con Madara, la escritora supo por fin que hacer con el pequeño Tankourama así que aprovechando su lado científico y su lado paranormal creó esto. Atsusa estaba fuera, sus padres trabajaban y él, el más pequeño de la casa, yacía sólo en esta, más concretamente en su habitación delante de su espejo con las ventanas cerradas y cubiertas y una sola vela como luz.

La colocó delante de él y observó su espejo. 

"Sabes perfectamente que no hace falta que prepares todo esto." Su reflejo habló con una voz más grave que la suya.

"Le quitas lo divertido a la vida."

Apagó la vela y se acercó a las ventanas para abrirlas y descubrirlas. Al voltear, vio a su doble fuera del espejo.

"¿Y ahora para que me llamas?"

"Bueno, ya que estoy solo pensé en pasar tiempo contigo." Se acercó a una de los armarios donde sacó un libro. "No tengo mucho pero si eres como yo te gustará leer, ¿no?" 

Al voltear, se sobresaltó al verlo detrás de él, como si fuera a saltar para matarlo en cualquier momento.

"Sigue sin quedarme claro el porqué de tus llamadas. Sabes que puedo matarte y suplantarte, aún con esa amenaza sigues llamándome. ¿Acaso no me tienes miedo? ¿Acaso no tienes amigos?"

Tankourama rio suavemente, débilmente. Tomó un libro sobre caballeros y lo apoyó en el pecho del ser que se parecía a él pero que era un tanto más alto.

"Tengo amigos, y eso lo sabes. Tengo a mi hermana y a mis padres, mis primos, mis compañeros, mis abuelos. Nunca estaré solo, por más que lo busque; sin embargo, tú, un ser que vive desde el origen del universo, no tiene a nadie. Ni un padre, ni una madre, ni un hermano, ni un abuelo, ni amigo o compañero. Cuando te vi por primera vez en ese espejo tenías una mirada tan oscura y solitaria, ahora ha cambiado y parece más luminosa." Posó una mano en la mejilla del ser.

"Eso fue muy cursi." Intentó aferrarse a ese tacto pero no pudo evitar sobarse suavemente contra la piel suave. "Sí es una táctica para saber mi verdadero nombre..." 

Tomó el libro en su pecho y miró la portada.

"Venga, leeme un rato. Con tus voz original, me gusta." Dijo el Uchiha sentándose contra la cama. "Tal vez insista en saber tu nombre después."

"Me preguntó en donde quedó la timidez del principio." 

"Se fue cuando vi tu soledad." 

El doble sonrió la dio y se tumbó en la cama. Abrió el libro con un acto solemne.

"Hace un tiempo..."

* * *

"¿¡Vienes a casa!?" 

"Sí, el hotel donde nos quedaríamos nos ha fallado y no hemos tenido tiempo osr a buscar otro." 

"No te preocupes, puedes venir cuando quieras. Tenemos muchas habitaciones en casa, por espacio no tenemos problema." 

"Vale, bien. Nos veremos el viernes." 

Colgó y se tumbó en la cama, feliz. Madara a su lado lo veía mientras cepillaba sus dientes. 

"¿Quién era?" 

"Mito." 

"¿Mito? Había sido trasladada a Osaka después del nacimiento de Atsusa, ¿no?"

El Senju asintió.

"La han vuelto a trasladar aquí, el hotel donde iban a quedarse en lo que se mudaban parece haber sufrido un accidente y no tienen sitio para quedarse."

"Uhmm..."

"Tienen un hijo de la misma edad de Tankourama, bueno, un año más pero estoy seguro que se llevarán bien."

Madara encogió los hombros.

"Así hace amigos, supongo."

"Mañana preparé todo. Estoy seguro que a los niños les gustará la noticia." 


	56. Sorpresas

Tankourama y Atsusa miraban a sus padres en la entrada mientras hablaban con Indra Y Ashura, Shira delante de ellos. Un par de aspavientos de Ashura, un gran abrazo a Hashirama y simple apretón de manos de Indra y los dos mayores se fueron dejando a la menor. Guiada por el Senju, ambos desaparecieron por un pasillo para meterla en una habitación. Los dos menores se acercaron al Uchiha mayor que miraba su celular.

"Papá, ¿por qué los tíos no se llevan a Shira en su viaje?" Tankourama preguntó inocente.

"Ah, eso lo tendrías que saber tú, ¿no?" Guardó el aparato en su bolsillo. "Tenéis esa orquesta este viernes, ¿no? En Tokyo."

"Sabiendo como es Ashura, ese no es el único motivo." Intervino Atsusa.

"Bueno, como viajan a Estados Unidos a por el desfile militar, a Ashura no le gusta que ella esté ahí."

"¿Desfile militar?"

"Indra fue militar ahí."

Eso los tomó por sorpresa.

"¿¡De verdad!?"

"Cuando era adolescente, le dieron una beca para estudiar allí y fue entonces cuando se adentro en la milicia. Pensé que ya lo sabían."

Imaginar a Indra, con su mirada gélida, su rostro firme y recto, poses rígidas, como militar no era tan difícil aunque sorprendía ese pasado.

"Y por ese mismo motivo, suelen invitarlo a los desfiles importantes. De ahí el motivo del viaje."

"¡Madara, ven un momento!" Se escuchó la voz de Hashirama.

"Bueno, denle una buena bienvenida a Shira."

Y lo harían, y más la mayor pues aún tenía algo que hacer.


	57. Discusiones

Los dos hermanos veían a sus dos padres discutir de una forma tan violenta que sentía que en cualquier momento iban a pegarse.

Hashirama acusaba de algo A Madara, y Madara que estaba cansado por su trabajo respondía de una forma muy agresiva. No era nada del otro mundo, más veces los vieron discutir por motivos tan infantiles como las pastillas anticonceptivas del Senju o los papeles de un cliente del Uchiha, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, una simple broma del primero sobre algún objeto valioso perdido o tirado del segundo provocaba que se gritasen y sacasen muchos temas del pasado que parecía que ninguno quisiera oír.

Atsusa podía sentir como Tankourama se abrazaba a ella, con manos temblorosas.

Lo miró, fijándose en el miedo en sus ojos negros.

Solo en ese instante, cuando ambos se miraban, lo escucharon.

"¡Está bien, no te volveré a molestar porque quiero el divorcio!"

Sus corazones dejaron de latir por un segundo. Los dos menores vieron a la pareja, Madara parecía sorprendido y Hashirama estaba tenso.

"¿Qué...?"

"Quiero el divorcio, Uchiha Madara." Pasó por su lado. "Tendrás noticias de mis abogados."

Y el Senju desapareció del lugar, el Uchiha solo guardó un gran silencio.

Y los dos menores sintieron que su mundo comenzaba a romperse. 


	58. Disculpas

Madara observó al Senju sentado en la cama. Lento y cauteloso cual animal resentido se acercó a la cama y tomó asiento en esta, mirando la espalda de su esposo.

"Hashirama..." 

No obtuvo respuesta.

"Hashirama, mírame."

El castaño volteó lento, sus ojos rojos y brillantes chocaron con los negros.

"El divorcio."

Vio que hacia una pequeña mueca, luego suspiró.

"Nunca antes me has dicho tal cosa. No importa cuán enojado estaba o cuán de enojado estuvieras tú, jamás dijiste nada en absoluto. Lo que me lleva a pensar que hay algo que me estás ocultando." Se acercó aún más al mayor. "¿Qué me estás escondiendo, Hashirama?"

Sus ojos cayeron a sus manos, luego dejó la cama y fue hacía el tocador a la izquierda del cuarto. De un cajón, sacó un par de hojas y se las entregó al Uchiha.

"El test de embarazo falló." Juntó sus manos en su regazo mientras se sentaba. "Yo... Me hice unas pruebas rutinarias del hospital y... Um... Estoy embarazado... Otra vez..." Escondió su rostro en su cabello. "Y está vez es mucho más fuerte que cuando estaba con Atsusa y Tankourama. Más sentimental, más carácter, más... Más todo."

Madara vio los papeles, encontrando el positivo en la prueba de embarazo. Unas dos semanas, el tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicieron en el salón, en su día libre.

Tragó saliva.

"Hashirama..."

"No quería decir nada de lo que dije antes, solo... Mi boca comenzó a moverse y yo..."

Madara lo abrazó, callándolo enseguida. Hashirama recibió bien el abrazo, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su pareja.

"Está bien, no te preocupes." Besó su mejilla. "Se dice que los embarazos tardíos suelen ser muy jodidos. Pero no pasa nada, estoy contigo y no voy a dejarte, por más que me digas cosas que no sientes o quieres, te conozco y sé que jamás lo harás queriendo."

"Te amo, Madara."

"Yo también te amo, Hashirama."

La tranquilidad llegó a ellos, y al par que escuchaba fuera del cuarto. 


	59. Recordings #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien vio Rec? Si es que sí, me alegro por esa persona, me daré un beso en la mejilla y en la boca. Si es que no, pues yo lo explico rapidito. 
> 
> Verán, Rec es una película de terror española del estilo de La bruja de Blair. Todo en cámara en mano y con muchos gritos y sustos. Va de zombies, sí, es algo muy visto pero está película es una de mis favoritas porque lo hacen genial, las dos primeras, los dos últimas están bien pero no son tan buenas como las primeras. 
> 
> Bueno, lo siguiente va de esto mismo, es un pequeño borrador de una historia que quiero hacer que os comparto ahora, me gustó la tres por el concepto de la boda y, además, aprovecho el drabble: "Matrimonio" para hacer esto. Os recomiendo ver la película, es una pasada.
> 
> Ahora, sin más que decir, comencemos. 

La figura de un hombre moreno, castaño y dormido. Unas risas bajas y un acercamiento suave a su rostro.

"Despierta, dormilón."

Una mano blanca removiendo con cariño ese rostro dormido.

"Hmm... ¿Qué pasa?"

Ojos castaños brillantes, una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"Tenemos que vestirnos ya, cielo."

"Uh hu..." El castaño se sentó en la cama estirándose. "¿Qué haces con la cámara?"

"Izuna me pidió que grabará con él, ahora estoy probándola."

"¿Y vas a mantenerla encendida? Voy a desnudarme."

"No sería un mal recuerdo."

El castaño frunció el ceño.

"Ok, ok, ya la apago."

* * *

"Hashirama, mírame."

El Senju miró hacia la cámara. Sus manos ocupadas con su cabello largo.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Quería grabar lo hermoso que te ves."

"Maddy."

"Además," Hizo un zoom hacia el vientre del moreno. "le tendremos que mostrar esto a nuestro futuro hijo, que sepa lo hermosa que es su madre."

"Papá, mamá, el tío Izuna está abajo."

Una joven con los cabellos lacios y castaños apareció en escena vestida con un elegante esmoquin.

"Está bien, ahora bajo."

* * *

"¿Lo tienes todo?"

La mente pasaba por todo el mar de gente reunida enfrente de la iglesia, muchas personas reunidas, hablando o reencontrándose después de mucho tiempo.

Izuna apareció en cámara, con otra en mano.

"Sí, todo. ¿Tú?"

"También, ya verás, esto le encantará a papá. Mira, mira, ahí está." 

La cámara se balanceó de lado a lado, después de un pequeño momento el rostro de un hombre mayor apareció. Un lado cubierto con el cabello negro y blanco y otro rapado. 

"Papá, ¿cómo te sientes?" 

Tajima sonrió. 

"Nervioso, creo que voy a vomitar." 

"Jaja, estás vendiendo tu alma al diablo por segunda vez." Bromeó Izuna. 

Los tres rieron, la cámara brillo con la luz del sol. 

"Pero lo hago gustoso. De verdad... De verdad lo amo, chicos." 

"¡Chicos, chicos!"

La cámara volteó, Itama subido encima de un pequeño banco de piedra cercano a la entrada.

"Papá está a punto de llegar, todos adentro."

El enfoque cayó, quedando boca abajo. En medio del mar de personas que entraban, la cámara captó algo, un hombre de traje que se apoyaba de una linda jovencita. Un hombre que tosia desenfrenadamente.

* * *

"Yo los declaro novio y novio, pueden besarse."

Un beso y muchos gritos, aplausos. La lente siguiendo a los novios que andaban bajo la lluvia de arroz.

"La dirección del convite esta en todas las ventanas de sus autos, los esperamos ahí en una media hora." Anuncio otra vez Itama.

"Madara, deja la cámara ya y vamos."

Hashirama cubrió la lente con su mano.

* * *

"Estás hermoso."

Hashirama dejó su judo de melocotón en la mesa, mirando a la cámara un tanto molesto.

"¿Sigues grabando?"

"Es bastante adictivo una vez empiezas."

"Pareces idiota."

"Soy tu idiota."

"Hum."

"Papá, voy a salir a fumar." Atsusa apareció en cámara. "Déjame tu mechero."

"Vas a morir joven."

"Tu también si no dejas de grabar." Se escuchó a Hashirama.

Atsusa desapareció en cuanto el mechero estuvo en su mano.

"Sabes que te gusta que te grabe."

"Me gusta que me prestes atención."

"Y que te grabe."

El castaño suspiró, se acercó mirando a la cama.

"Si dejas de grabarme, te haré una mamada en el baño."

La cámara se apago.

* * *

"Uhhhh, mira eso."

Un zoom a un hombre que, entre los jardines traseros del lugar, se abalanzaba sobre una hermosa a mujer joven.

"Mírenlo, tendrá ochenta... Noventa, que suerte tienen algunos."

Izuna rio, aumentando el zoom.

"Bueno, si lo publico en una página porno tal vez me den dinero."

La mujer gritaba aunque cada vez se escuchaba más bajo.

"Creo que han termi... ¿Qué demonios?"

La cabeza del hombre se separó del cuello de la mujer, su boca y cara cubiertos de sangre mientras masticaba la carne de la mujer.

"¿¡Qué coño...!?"

Su grito pareció haber sido escuchado pues el hombre, junto a la mujer se levantaron y soltaron un gran chillido.

"¡Mierda!"

La cámara se apagó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya me dirán si les gustó o no.
> 
> Disfruten.
> 
> Axta_The_Hybrid. 


	60. Desayuno

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, miró al par de adolescentes adormilados.

"¿Qué sucede, papá? Son las ocho de la mañana... ¡En Sábado!"

"Vamos a preparar el desayuno a vuestra madre, y hacer el almuerzo para vuestras tías que vienen hoy."

Tankourama se animó, Atsusa bostezó.

"¡Qué romántico, papá!"

"¿Y cómo nos distribuimos?"

"Tankourama, haz un poco de té, Atsusa tu prepara las tostadas y corta un poco de la tarta de ayer, yo me haré cargo de los hotcakes." Dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse por la cocina. "Nada puede salir mal, ¿entienden?"

"Sí."

* * *

Despertó sólo en la cama pues un gran estruendo en la parte baja de la casa lo hizo salir de su exquisito sueño dulce.

Dejó las sábanas de lado y, corriendo, bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina y abrir la puerta de golpe.

"¿¡Qué pasa aquí!?"

Vio a Madara, Tankourama y Atsusa en el suelo, todos cubiertos de harina y de huevo y leche. El suelo, la mesa, la vitrocerámica, todo, está igual que los tres.

"Hashirama.... Que temprano, ¿no?" Madara intentó levantarse del suelo si resbalar por el huevo.

El rostro del Senju se oscureció. Los tres tragaron saliva.

"¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS LE HABÉIS HECHO A MI COCINA!?"

* * *

Mito y Toka llegaron tiempo después, ver los cuerpos tirados y magullados del esposo y los hijos de Hashirama fue algo que las sorprendió. 


	61. La chica de al lado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem! Hashirama x Fem! Madara.
> 
> No les voy a cambiar de nombre por hay mujeres en Japón que se llaman Izumi o Makoto, así que sus nombres originales valen para esto igual. 
> 
> Si sale bien, podría hacer una pequeña historia de esto. Tres capítulos a ful. 

Viajar al campo era algo que le jodida totalmente. Odiaba el ruido de los grillos, odiaba los mosquitos, odiaba las plantas, odiaba los malditos bichos, odiaba con todo su corazón al estúpido albino que, al lado de las tierras en donde residía con su familia, labraba la tierra.

Ese imbécil, en vez de tumbarse a sus pies mientras suplicaba perdón por sólo mirar su sombra, le dedicó una mirada desconfiada y una mueca de desagrado.

Ugh, como extrañaba la ciudad. Sus cines, sus peleas por un taxi, sus karaokes, su ruido. Este lugar era tan silencioso... Y el nombre, Konohagakure, ¿a quién demonios se le ocurriría un nombre tna idiota? Aunque debía admitir que le quedaba como anillo al dedo, el pueblo estaba escondido entre miles y miles de hectáreas de bosque, era un milagro que la tele funcionará o que el teléfono siquiera pudiera llamar o recibir llamadas.

Extrañaba la ciudad.

Lo único que encontraba reconfortante era sus cigarrillos. O eso hasta que ese mismo albino, Tobimierda, la reprendiera por las colillas. ¿Qué culda tenía que Izuna hubiera roto su cenicero? No se las iba a tragar. Así que siguió dejándolas caer, llamando la atención de ese chico y provocando enfados con él. Estaba segura que quería pegarle por la forma en que cerraba sus puños y como se alzaba sobre ella con toda su altura pero no lo hacía, demasiado caballero para ser tan joven.

Le divertida molestarlo, no lo iba a negar. Por eso, dejó caer una colilla. Dejó que el viento se la llevará hasta un pie la atrapó.

Extrañada, alzó la mirada del suelo. Sus ojos recorrieron unas piernas morenas torneadas enfundadas en un short azul, subieron por un vientre del mismo color cubierto por una camiseta verde, pasaron por un pecho bastante pronunciado, demasiado, y terminaron en el rostro de suave y delicado de una chica. Sus cabellos largos y castaños recogidos en una trenza rápida, ojos avellana brillantes.

Su pecho palpitó.

Era... Era la chica más hermosa que había visto.

Cuando vives en la ciudad llegas a conocer a muchas personas, chicos y chicas, descubres cosas con ellos, su bisexualidad por ejemplo; sin embargo, de todo ese mar de gente jamás conoció a alguien tan precioso que ella.

"No puedes tirar esto al suelo." Y su voz era melodiosa, digna de una princesa. Recogió la colilla y la colocó en un cenicero negro. "Toma, hice este para ti. Imaginé que no tendrías por eso las dejabas caer."

Le extendió el objeto. Lentamente, lo tomó, rozando sus dedos con las manos de ella. Eran suaves y callosas, seguramente por una vida de trabajo en el campo.

"Respeta la naturaleza, por favor." Ella hizo una reverencia. "Mi hermano me ha comentado que eres nueva por aquí así que si pudieras respetar solo esa norma, te lo agradeceríamos." Le sonrió dulcemente. "Y bienvenida a Konohagakure." Ella le extendió la mano. "Soy Senju Hashirama, tu vecina."

Tomar esa mano fue algo que la llevó al éxtasis.

"Uchiha Madara."


	62. La primera vez

"Estábamos hablando de sexo en clase." Tankourama comenzó en medio de la cena. "Y me pregunté, ¿cómo fue vuestra primera vez, papá, mamá?"

Los dos mayores parecieron sorprenderse, Atsusa frunció ambas cejas.

"Imagino que los dos juntos, ¿no? Fueron pareja desde niños."

Los dos mayores compartieron una mirada. Hashirama suspiró.

"No, cariño. Mi primera vez no fue con tu padre."

"Ni la mía con tu madre."

Los dos hijos abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos.

"Pero ustedes fueron pareja desde niños, ¿no?"

"Pensaba que los dos tuvieron sus primeras experiencias juntos."

"No, hubo unos años donde nos separamos por estudios. Yo me fui a Australia y vuestra madre se quedó aquí. Sinceramente, no recuerdo mucho mi primera vez. Apenas tenía quince y estaba muy borracho."

"Tuve un novio, se llamaba Kakuzu, y con él hice cosas, muchas cosas. Pero cuando Madara volvió, nuestra primera vez fue maravillosa."

El Senju recogió la mesa junto a su pareja. Los hermanos seguían sorprendidos.


	63. Primos

Se apoyó en los primeros escalones de la escalera, escuchando a sus padres hablando con sus tías.

"¡Mamá, me voy a bañar!" Gritó sin querer asomarse.

"¡Está bien, y rápido que tu padre está haciendo la cena!"

Respondió con un simple "ok" y subió las escaleras corriendo. Tomó la ropa de su armario, un simple short negro y una camiseta de tirantes blanca con su símbolo y corrió hacia el baño del segundo piso.

Al entrar, dejó la ropa en una cesta cercana, preparó una toalla cercana y comenzó a desnudarse.

Suspiró.

Deseo ser como su hermana mayor, a ella no le importaba estar en el salón con su madre mientras escuchaba la charla de Mito y Toka. Él, en cambio, no podía hacer eso pues el solo hecho de saludarlas cuando llegaron fue lo suficientemente vergonzoso para que se mantuviera en su cuarto encerrado.

Volvió a suspirar.

Desearía tener ese carácter extrovertido de su hermana.

Negó, negó y negó, lo primero que le dijo el psicólogo y su madre fue sobre tener amor si mismo. Espantó los malos pensamientos de él mismo, alabándose frente al espejo.

"Soy un buen chico."

"Soy lindo."

"Soy estudioso."

"Soy..."

Pegó un salto cuando la puerta corredera a su lado que dirigía a la bañera se abrió de golpe. Rápido, se cubrió con la toalla mientras veía a un chico de su edad, pelirrojo y con ojos color miel salir con el vapor. Se veía fuerte y bien formado, alto y con una mirada seria.v El chico comenzó a caminar hacia él, Tankourama comenzó a retroceder hasta acabar pegado al lavamanos. El pelirrojo se detuvo a unos centímetros delante, a esta distancia podía decir que el joven le sacaba media cabeza de altura. 

Pasó un brazo por su costado, golpeando suavemente el cuarzo del lavamanos. Los ojos de ambos conectados en una mirada. Su corazón palpitando a cien por minuto.

Era guapo, había que decirlo.

Aún una serie de cicatrices plateadas cubrían sus brazos y pecho. Se preguntó el porqué. 

"Mi toalla." Le sonrió divertido. 

Bajó la mirada, descubriendo la entrepierna desnuda del pelirrojo. Volteó, la toalla doblaba cuidadosamente detrás de él.

El rojo explotó en su rostro y se apartó murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

"Tu eres Tankourama, ¿verdad?"

Asintió, aun mirando el suelo.

"Soy Yoshio Uzumaki."

"¡Ah, el hijo de...! ¡Eres mi primo!"

"Por así decirlo." Rascó su nuca, esa seriedad de antes desapareció para convertirse en diversión. "Perdón por asustarte, acabo de llegar y quería darme una ducha rápida. Te dejo la bañera libre."

"S-sí..."

El pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

Tankourama procedió a ducharse, intentando olvidar ese rato tan raro. 


	64. Incubo's Love

Mi nombre es Hashirama Senju y soy nuevo en esto de hacer blog, pero creo que es necesario que comparta mi experiencia en esto para todos aquellos que tengan la desafortunada suerte de ver lo siguiente que relatare. 

Tengo veintitrés años, vivo en la ciudad S en una casa mediana junto a mi familia. Tengo tres hermanos menores y un padre, aunque ausente, preocupado por nosotros. Los primeros años de mi vida conviví con un hombre al que tuve que llamar abuelo alguna vez. Soy estudiante de medicina al igual que mi padre, actualmente estoy en prácticas en su hospital. Estoy sano y sin ninguna enfermedad, me llevo bien con mis hermanos, no tengo pareja. Todo esto lo cuento para que vean que no soy ningún chico raro que piensas en cosas extrañas, nunca lo hice. 

Amo mi vida tal y como es. Si, siempre estuve cómodo con la mayoría de las cosas.

Por lo menos hasta que 'eso' apareció en mi vida. 

¿Qué? ¿Qué no entendéis? Yo lo explico.

Hace unos meses, en una noche en la que papá llegaba tarde, decidí salir a correr. Siempre he sido alguien atlético, no tanto como mi hermano Tobirama pero un poco. Pasé por los mismos lugares de siempre, las calles de la ciudad eran silenciosas de noche y eso me tranquilizaba de todo el ruido del día.

Cuando llegué al parque en donde suelo parar para descansar y beber agua, noté algo extraño entre los arbustos. Al principio no le di mucha importancia, algún perro de algún dueño cercano tal vez o un ardilla haciendo de las suyas. Pero escuche ruido, sollozos. Y mi instinto de hermano mayor salió a flote. Siempre, desde que era pequeño, he cuidado de mis hermanos y escuchar sollozos de quien sea me ponía en alerta.

Así que me acerque a unos de los arbustos de donde escuchaban el ruido. Debo aclarar que el parque en donde paro es enorme con muchas zonas de árboles en los que fácilmente puedes esconderse, los niños suelen venir de día jugar entre ellos, y de noche es incluso peor. Sin embargo, por kami o no, una farola iluminaba un poco el camino e iluminaba tenuemente a los dos figuras que yacían en el suelo, entre las hojas. Uno encima del otro.

La sombra de arriba era hermoso, y me quedo bastante corto con la palabra. Unos cabellos negros como la misma noche; la parte izquierda rapada y la otra con una pequeña cortina de cabello, increíble piel blanca suave a la vista, un rostro pétreo y varonil, ojos igualmente negros brillantes. Sus gruñidos eran graves y guturales, pero melodiosos, poseía una se sensualidad tan atrapante que era difícil no querer acercarse. La figura de abajo era nada más y nada menos que mi propio padre retorciéndose y sollozando pero no de pena, sino de placer. A su alrededor una serie de rosas rojas, creando un ambiente hermoso. 

Tragué saliva, tentando a dar un paso cuando esos ojos se fijaron en los míos y vi maldad. Toda la belleza de antes, toda su sensualidad se convirtió en una simple mala fría y macabra, era bizarro. Él sonrió divertido y clavó sus dientes en el cuello de mi padre, lo escuché gritar de placer antes de dejar de hacer ningún ruido, quedándose quieto en el césped. Ese ser absorbía su sangre sin piedad y cuando acabó lo tiró como un trapo.

"No deberías haber visto eso."

Fue lo que me dijo en un perfecto barítono. 

Y me arrepiento mucho de la decisión que tome después de aquella palabras pues corrí lejos, no me detuve en ningún, no hasta que llegue a casa.

Tuve muchas pesadillas esa noche, mi padre nunca volvió. Solo obtuvimos la noticia de la policía una semana después, su auto estaba en un descampado, abandonado.

Cuando entramos en su habitación para recoger sus cosas y mandárselas a la abuela Kaguya para que se hiciera cargo de ella, vi algo que me dejó pálido.

Una rosa roja marchita en su escritorio, el agua que la contenía estaba negra y la rosa parecía... Desteñida. Partes de sus pétalos eran blancos por completo. Vi una gota de ese color carmesí caer al agua que se convirtió en negro al mero toque. A su lado, un cuaderno. Lo abrí, identifiqué la letra de mi padre. Las primeras cincuenta páginas eran cosas normales de su vida, era como un diario. 

La página cincuenta y dos hablaba, muy vagamente del hombre que vi antes de la desaparición de papá. Las siguientes páginas eran sobre él, la letra fina y elegante de mi progenitor cambió a una rápida y casi ilegible. Las últimas páginas del cuaderno eran garabatos o un nombre. 

Tajima. 

Páginas y páginas llenas de ese nombre, y en la última de ellas, una nota:

> _A quien lea esto,_
> 
> _Tal vez sea Hashirama, Tobirama, Itama o Kawarama quien encuentre esto, dejadme empezar con un lo siento. Estoy seguro que después de tomar esta decisión no entenderán nada, he investigado estas cosas, a este ser que me sigue y me susurra palabras de amor al oído, que me toma con pasión y me hace sentir las estrellas y ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer._
> 
> _Os dirán que desaparecí pero quiero que sepan que me entregué a él, a su pasión. Iré con Tajima a otro mundo, un mundo donde los dos estaremos juntos por siempre._
> 
> _Lamento dejarlos, pero lo amo tanto que me duele. No puedo... No puedo dejarlo ir, y sé que se está cansando de esperar._
> 
> _Os amo._
> 
> _Butsuma Senju._

Esa carta me hizo llorar por horas. 

¿Amor? No, ese ser solo se alimentó de él. 

Jamás sintió ni una ínfima cantidad de amor por mi padre. 

Los días siguientes fueron extraños. Con mi padre desaparecido, yo tuve que tomar el cuidado de la familia, el hospital tuvo otro director y las cosas, aunque seguían siendo raras para mí, corrieron con la más completa normalidad.

Pasó un mes, estaba afuera de mi casa. Se me había olvidado las llaves así que tuve que esperar a que alguno de mis hermanos menores llegará para dejarme pasar. Mi casa es del estilo tradicional, con el tatami mítico, por lo que para entrar tenía que pasar unas rejas de las cuales lo tenía llave. Me apoyé contra estas para descansar un poco los pies de mi peso, llevaba todo el día de pie y solo me apetecía descansar. 

Era mediados de invierno, la nieve caía lenta y delicadamente en las calles cubriéndolas de una manta blanca. Soplé mis manos para calentarlas, tuve que bajar la mirada para hacerlo. Y cuando la subí...

Lo vi.

Delante de mi casa hay una gran zona verde con arbusto y árboles, así como el parque pero aún más grande, la casa más cercana a la nuestra estaría a unos tres kilómetros. Suelo pasear por ahí para relajarme y meditar.

Pues en aquella zona llena de árboles, justo enfrente de mi, apoyado y con una sonrisa apareció un hombre.

Se veía de mi edad, cabellos largos y desordenados, negros como sus ojos, piel blanca deseable y unos labios rojos comibles. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, solo vistiendo un pantalón desgarrado negro. Él sonrió con una mirada peligrosa, del tipo que le da un depredador a una presa. Podía sentir un magnetismo en su ser que me decía: "acércate". Pero me negué a eso, por más que mi cuerpo dijera lo contrario. 

Recordé lo que le pasó a mi padre aquella vez, la pequeña investigación que hice sobre el tema de demonios.

Esa cosa era un incubo.

Seres demoníacos que se alimentan de humanos durante o después del sexo, jugando con ellos de la manera en la que ellos quieran. Ellos, todos, suelen dar regalos a sus próximas víctima. Miré a mi alrededor, entonces lo noté. Un tulipan verde jade, brillante y vivo. Esa cosa no estaba ahí antes.

Lo volví a mirar, esta vez mantenía sus brazos cruzados en su pecho. No corrí, solo arranqué la flor y la tiré lejos. El viento nevado se la llevó.

_"No."_ Dije. _"Vete de esta casa, demonio inmundo."_ Grité. _"Lárgate lejos, aquí creemos en Dios."_

Él rio, una risa cínica y malévola. Histérica. Demoníaca.

_"No necesitamos tu permiso para entrar."_

Fue lo que dijo y desapareció. No lo he vuelto a ver.

Sigo pensando en lo que dijo.

Espero que con mi historia, sepan a lo que se enfrentan. Esos seres no aman, destrozan, humillan, enloquecen.

El amor es humano, es un don, una forma hermosa de vivir la vida.

Y los seres oscuros lo único que desean es destruir eso.

No sé fíen, no los escuchen.

* * *

Una vez publicado, dejó el computador en su escritorio.

Se estiró y se levantó del suelo para ir a la cocina, necesitaba agua.

Cuando se halló en la cocina, tomó de un trago el agua. Medito mirando el lavabo.

¿Fue buena idea? ¿Eran paranoias suyas? ¿Siquiera esto era real? ¿Un sueño, tal vez?

No lo sabía, pero no tenía miedo.

Esos seres estaban lejos de él, de su familia. La acción de su padre lo avisó y supo como actuar. Si no llegaba a saberlo...

Negó dejando el vaso en la encimera, abrazándose para calentar su piel. Hacía tanto frío.

Salió del cuarto para ir al pasillo, miró el calefactor. Estaba encendido y a una temperatura media, entonces, ¿por qué hacía tanto frío?

Giró sobre sus pies para ir al kotatsu del salón. Sin embargo, no dio ni un paso cuando lo vio delante de él, vestido de negro y mirándolo con ojos lascivos.

"Hey, Hashirama."

Retrocedió pero la presión fue más fuerte que él. Ese ser se acercó a pasos suaves hasta quedar justo delante, bloqueando su escape, encerrándolo contra la pared del pasillo y su propio cuerpo.

"Te dije que no necesita tu permiso para entrar." Susurró en su oído.

Y entonces lo entendió.

La flor que pensaba que era una invitación para su víctima no era mas que mero cortejo. No importaba que la destruyera, ellos podían seguir y seguir, volviendo loco a su presa, guiándola hasta su muerte.

Y supo enseguida, por aquel beso que correspondió, beso que fue prefecto, de película, que era el siguiente. 


	65. Terapia (H. Paralela)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estuve viendo con mi madre LQSA en una tarde calurosa y con un tazón de helado cada una cuando se me ocurrio esto.
> 
> Escribiré en primera persona pues el psicólogo serán ustedes. Así practico mi narración.

Estabas sentad@ en el cómodo sofá de tu consulta con el hombre a quien atendías en el butacón de piel negra delante de ti. Guardaban un silencio tranquilo, el hombre no era muy conversador.

El timbre de la sala de espera resonó en el silencio, dejaste tu asiento disculpándote con el paciente para pasar por su lado y abrir la puerta. Viste, de pie en medio del cuarto, a un hombre alto y moreno; cabellos largos y castaños; amables pero distantes ojos avellana; elegantes ropas verdes y marrones, anchas en el en las mangas y fino porte. 

"¿Senju Hashirama?"

Él asintió, sonriendo débilmente. Te hiciste a un lado, dejándole pasar. Un aroma dulce y a té invadió tus fosas nasales. 

Con los tres en la consulta, volviste a tu asiento, los dos hombres sentados en butacas distintas delante de ti. El azabache observaba directamente al moreno, este miraba a otro lado con las manos en su regazo y con una pose recta.

"Bueno, señor Senju..."

"Puedes llamarme Hashirama." Contestó amable.

"Hashirama." Corregiste. Aclarando la garganta para continuar, hablaste. "Gracias por venir hoy a la consulta." Juntaste tus manos, sonriendo. "Verás, sé que es un hombre muy ocupado así que iremos directo al grano. Su marido aquí presente..."

"Ex." Te corrigió el moreno.

"Eso lo decidiste tú." Murmuró Madara.

Levantaste una mano para callarlos.

"El señor Uchiha me ha estado relatando la relación que han tenido durante estos años, sobre su matrimonio y su vida en general. Y tiene dudas sobre el repentino cambio en usted; él solo quiere saber el motivo que te ha llevado a..."

"¿¡A quién te estás follando, hijo de puta!?" Saltó el Uchiha, poniéndose de pie con los puños apretados.

Hashirama no respondió, solo miró a los ojos negros. Intentaste relajar el ambiente, llamando la atención de ambos con una palmada.

"Lamento esto, Hashirama. Su exesposo ha estado un poco nervioso desde que decidió separarse, si pudieras explicarle los motivos que te han llevado a esta decisión..."

Viste que Madara quería decir algo pero lo callaste. Hashirama se acomodó en su lugar.

"Al principio estaba muy enamorado, debo admitir. Sentía que mi mundo flotaba y que no podía ser más feliz, los primeros años con él fueron maravillosos. Amor, regalos, citas, besos, como un sueño. Y cuando me pidió matrimonio... Ah, fue lo mejor. Hacíamos el amor todos los días, no importaba cuando, siempre lo hacía con pasión y cariño." Su rostro iluminado decayó a uno serio y seco. "Sin embargo, el pasar de los años fueron yendo a menos. Como abogado, entendía que no pudiera tener mucho tiempo libre, yo tampoco al ser médico." Tomó aire con la boca, alzando la mirada, sus ojos brillaron el lágrimas. "Pero ni siquiera estuvo presente cuando perdí a nuestro hijo."

"Te dije que vinieras conmigo. Lo sabes, tú no quisiste."

"Señor Uchiha, callese." Interrumpiste. "Por favor, Hashirama, siga."

"¿Sabes por qué no fui, Madara?" Hashirama lo miró. "Porque sabía que no me necesitabas. Llamé al hotel, ¿sabes lo que me dijeron? Que seguías en la oficina." Frunció el ceño. "Iba a ser la misma mierda de todos los días pero en otro lugar." Miró a otro lado. "Nada fue igual después de ese incidente. Él seguía lejos y yo seguía esperando y esperando, intentando arreglar la situación pero no fue efectivo. Cuando lo hacíamos, no era lo mismo. Y cada vez sentía más asco cuando me tocaba."

"Nunca dijiste nada." 

"¿Ibas a escucharme? No, no lo creo." Soltó un suspiro. "No aguanté más y solo me fui. Te habías convertido en alguien narcisista, egoísta y lejano. Un idiota más."

Un poco de silencio. Madara se levantó.

"Bien, ya que te has desahogado. ¿Cuándo vuelves? Tengo un juicio importante y no necesito más distracciones."

Tomó el brazo de Hashirama, este lo golpeó y se soltó del agarre.

"Jamás." También se levantó. "Quiero el divorcio. Puedes quedarte con la casa y el coche, solo quiero irme lejos de ti." Se alejó. "Me voy, esto es inútil." 

Te levantaste también.

"Espera, no puedes..."

"¡No pienso darte el divorcio, ¿me escuchas!? ¡No voy a dejarte ir!"

"¡Señor Uchiha!" Gritaste.

Hashirama se detuvo antes de salir. Volteó.

"¿Y sabes algo? La camisa que creíste que era tuya, la encontraste en el baño, esa que te quedaba ancha, ¿adivina de quién era?" Su mirada se volvió peligrosa. "No puedes culparme por buscar algo que no me daban en casa."

"Hashirama, tú..."

"Ashura, él si que sabía como hacerme gritar de placer. Él estuvo a mi lado todo, todo el maldito tiempo. Y sí, por él te estoy dejando."

"¡Es tu primo!"

"Nuestro orígenes están tan diluidos que apenas somos familia." Abrió la puerta. "Ya te llamará mi abogado."

Hashirama se fue y tú tragaste saliva.

"Señor Uchiha..."

El azabache pasó por tu lado tan rápido que apenas lo vista irse.

Caíste al sofá.

Un día agotador. 


	66. Crush (H. Paralela)

"Sal conmigo."

El Senju alzó una ceja, ladeando suavemente la cabeza. Su cabellos cayó a un lado, sus ojos brillaron en confusión.

"¿Perdón?"

Tragó saliva, apretando las flores y la carta, nervioso.

"Por favor, sal conmigo. Yo... Tú... Tú me gustas mucho."

Los hermanos del moreno rieron detrás de él, este mismo los cayó con un ademán. Hashirama tomó la carta y la leyó, su rostro formó una mueca tierna, luego tomó las flores y las olfateó.

"Esto debe haberte costado mucho..." Dejó la frase incompleta. 

"Madara."

"Sí, eso, Madara.

"¿Entonces... Tú...?"

De repente, el mayor negó y arrugó la carta, dejó caer el ramo de orquídeas al suelo. Pétalos flotaron, un risa salió de esos labios delicados.

"Oh, por dios, claro que no." Le tiró la carta. "O sea, ¿yo con un Uchiha? Pfff, nunca. Mejor vete por ahí y deja de asumir que por mostrar amabilidad significa que alguien quiere algo contigo." Se acercó al menor, mirándolo a los ojos. "Yo no salgo con raritos satánicos como tú."

"Hashirama, vámonos. Nos relacionarán con el nerd." Tobirama llamándolo.

"Claro."

Volteó, las puntas de su largo cabello golpeó su nariz.

Las personas a su alrededor rieron. Pudo sentir las lágrimas pinchar sus ojos detrás de las gafas, se aferró a la camiseta de Kiss.

Se fue corriendo, olvidándose de sus clases. 


	67. P Y R

Lo hice en mi libro SansPapy así que...

¡Preguntas y respuestas al ship MadaHashi!

Dejen sus preguntas, si quieren.


	68. Ayudante (H. Paralela)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometo, el último.
> 
> Solo no puedo resistir el hacer a Hashirama antipático.

Llevaba toda la mañana de aquí para allá, trayendo todo lo que su jefe le pidiera. Era normal, pensó al principio, que necesitará hojas y bolígrafos, café y comida; sin embargo, no entendía la ropa y los zapatos, bajar a por el café más caro de la cafetería pagando él de su bolsillo. 

Comenzaba a estar un poco harto de la situación, en cuanto oyó la voz de Hashirama llamándolo, decidió hablar. 

"No quiero ser inoportuno pero... Jefe, ¿es necesario que tenga que ir a la tintorería por su ropa?" Rascó su nuca, nervioso. "No lo veo... Uh... Importante." 

Hashirama relamió sus labios, disfrutando del café recién hecho por su empleado. Cruzó las piernas, rozando apropósito la entrepierna del hombre, sabía que se estaba cansando así que tenía que usar sus armas de doncel. 

"Maddy," Lo llamó por su apodo, con una voz tierna a gusto del Uchiha. "tal vez no te lo parezca pero todo lo hago por ti."

"¿P... Po... Por mí?"

Asintió, la voz jadeante de Madara y el brillo de sus ojos le dijeron que todo funcionaba.

"Sí." Se levantó de su asiento, empujó al menor en el sillón de su oficina y se colocó en su regazo. "Quiero estar bonito para ti, ¿hace cuánto que no hacemos el amor, Maddy?"

Tener una relación carnal con tus empleados era, a la larga, beneficioso pues estarían dispuestos a hacer todo lo que dijera. Madara no era la excepción.

Se movió encima de él, lento y sensual, acariciando el pecho y el cuello del azabache.

"T... Tres... Meses..."

"¿Ves por qué lo hago? Quiero llamar tu atención, sé que me hago viejo y que desearás a otros pero..."

Las manos del Uchiha tomaron sus brazos, apretándolos.

"¡Jamás podría ver a otros!" Gritó. "Nunca..."

Hashirama sonrió para sí, lo tenía comiendo de su mano.

Que estúpido.

"Entonces, demuestramelo."

* * *

"Entonces..." Hashirama abotonó su camiseta. "¿Me comprarás el almuerzo? Quiero comida de ese restaurante nuevo, Oshio se llamaba." 

Madara titubeó.

"Y podría recompensarte haciendo eso con mi boca."

"Iré." Respondió enseguida.

Hashirama sonrió.

Que chico más idiota.


	69. Compañero (H. Paralela)

_**Corriendo, corriendo sin parar,** _

_**hasta el bello deslumbrar** _

_**del sol al amanecer.** _

_**La flor al florecer** _

_**canta una canción** _

_**que te llama sin razón.** _

_**El cocodrilo del río,** _

_**cuidado con su canto** _

_**que el hilo del encanto** _

_**llamaría al llanto.** _

_**Corriendo, corriendo sin parar.** _

_**Los fantasmas de mi pasado,** _

_**clamando sin gritar.** _

_**Mi Dios, ¿dónde debo desfallecer?** _

_**que mis piernas están por romper.** _

_**Mi Dios, ¿dónde debo morir?** _

_**que mi corazón duele al latir.** _

_**¿Es esto amor?** _

Dejó el bolígrafo a un lado, suspirando. 

"Es horrible."

Arrugó la hoja y la tiró detrás de él. No valía la pena, siempre que lo intentaba su cabeza se apagaba y se negaba a pensar. La poesía, ugh, cosa estúpida.

Echó un vistazo a la pantalla de su celular, las tres de la mañana. Tragó saliva. 

Dejó su asiento y tomó el cel.

Entonces vio su mensaje.

HS: ¡Hey, ¿qué tal?! Sé que estarás despierto, ¿te va bien la poesía? ¡Espero que bien, suerte!

Un sentimiento extraño en su pecho. Tomó papel y bolígrafo.

Estaba inspirado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, no se me da bien la poesía. Lamento si les he causado irritación en los ojos. 


	70. Vecino (+18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estuve viendo algunos dj así. Si eres hombre, suerte. Si eres mujer, imagina que tienes pene. 

Cuando te mudaste a este pueblo, no tenías muchas espectativas de los vecinos que podía encontrar. Es decir, era un pueblo 'pueblo, de esos en los que te miraban extraño por venir de otro lugar o susurraban cosas a tus espaldas. Pero no importaba, solo pasarías unas vacaciones, en septiembre volvería a su tan amada ciudad.

O eso pensaste antes de verlo a él, vestido con un short azul roto y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, el cabello largo y liso atado en un moño y piel morena brillante al sol. Sus ojos color miel te miraban con amabilidad y algo más que no pudiste identificar.

"Perdona." Su voz era suave y hermosa. "Uh... Noté que eras nuevo en el pueblo." Tenía un pie de manzana en manos. "Quería darte la bienvenida."

Tomaste el pie que te ofrecía, olía delicioso.

"Ah, muchas gracias." Respondiste con un pequeño sonrojo. "Soy _____" 

"Hashirama Senju." 

El chico era guapo, tenias que admitir. Y no estabas acostumbrado a que este tipo de bellezas te regalaran cosas.

"¿Quieres pasar o...?"

"Claro, si no te importa."

Tuviste una buena tarde charla con él, te enseñó a cómo hacer el pie mientras se comían el que ya estaba hecho. Te contó chistes a los que tu respondiste positivamente, era un tipo bastante lindo de carácter; el típico que todos desean pero que nadie tiene.

Los días pasaron, te confesó que él también era nuevo y que a él también lo miraban extraño, algo que te hizo sentir menos fuera de lugar. Paseaste con él por el pueblo, comieron helado y disfrutaron en un rápido baño en el río cercano. No pudiste evitar fijarte en su cuerpo, relamiste tus labios al observar su cintura, mordiste tu labio cuando miraste sus caderas, gruñiste por sus piernas, gemiste por su pecho formado y jadeaste por sus glúteos. La erección fue dura de disimular pero el agua fría del río ayudó a bajarla.

Más días pasaron, hablaste con él de más cosas. Su compañía y su aroma a dulce te perseguía a todas partes, incluso lo soñaste, o te masturbaste. Era tan amable y simpático contigo; en la ciudad eras un mero trabajador más, pero Hashirama te hacía sentir tan especial que todo era olvidado para solo estar él en tu mira.

Todo esto te lleva ahora aquí, delante de la puerta de la casa de Hashirama a punto de compartir una cena con el Senju. Una botella de vino en la mano, la otra llamando al timbre. Enseguida pudiste ver su rostro, una sensación calurosa invadió tu pecho, mariposas en tu estómago. El Senju vestía con un pantalón azul de mezvlilla apretado y una camiseta blanca un tanto transparente. 

"Ah, _____, pasa, por favor."

Entraste en su casa, un aroma a canela y té invadió tus fosas nasales. Era delicioso.

El moreno te llevó hacía el salón en donde una mesa ya estaba armada para dos personas. Platos con comida, tenedores y copas, velas aromáticas y dos sillas enfrentadas.

"Hice la cena, espero que te guste."

Tomaron asiento, delante tuyo carné asada junto a vegetales y arroz. Todo olía estupendo; con la boca echa agua diste un bocado.

"¿Y qué tal?" Preguntó él. 

"Kami, está delicioso." 

Hashirama te sonrió, ladeando la cabeza. Su cabello castaño cayó en cortina hacia un lado. 

"Me alegro." Tomó la botella de vino. Sirvió ambas copas. "Salud."

Chocaste copas con él y bebiste. La cena duró horas que para ti fueron minutos, disfrutaste de cada uno de los comentarios del moreno, viste como cambiaba de postara elegantemente en su sitio. Sus ojos brillaban en algun sentimiento que no supiste descifrar colo la primera vez que lo viste, sus mejillas rojas por el vino.

De pronto, llegó el silencio. Ambos platos vacíos, solo la bebida.

"¿Sabes algo, ____? Yo tengo un novio." Confesó.

Sentiste un golpe en el pecho, el más duro que pudieron darte pero sonreiste de lado.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no está contigo?"

Él removió el vino en su copa, girándola. Su mirada en el líquido rojizo.

"Es abogado."

"Oh."

"Hace poco comenzó a trabajar y ha estado teniendo éxito. Me alegra saber que le va bien, pero..." Suspiró. "Soy médico y me pasó el día trabajando, cuando llego a casa y busco un poco de afecto, él no esta." Dejó la copa en la mesa. "Tengo vacaciones en mi trabajo, quería pasar el tiempo con él aquí pero, como siempre, su trabajo no se lo permite."

"Eso es triste."

"Sí. Yo solo quería tener estas vacaciones con él, hacer cosas de pareja como salir a pasear, bañarnos juntos en el río, hacer el amor..." Te miró a los ojos tras decir lo último. Pudiste sentir un pie presionar tu muslo. Una gran sonrojo en su rostro. "He pensado mucho en esto, _____. Y no quiero incomodarte, eres un gran amigo para mí, sin embargo..." Ese pie subió hasta tu entrepierna, masajeándola. Dejaste escapar un jadeo. "Hecho tanto de menos sentir a un hombre entre mis piernas, que me lo haga duro y salvaje. Rápido y profundo."

"¿Oh, de verás?" Carraspeaste.

"Sí, y ahí entras tú." Ese pie se fue pero lo siguiente fue incluso mejor. El Senju se levantó de su silla y se sentó en tu regazo, sus caderas moviéndose lenta y tortuosamente. "Te he visto cada vez que nos bañamos en el río, la forma en la que me miras, con un deseo tan intenso. Y no estás para nada mal, eres atractivo para mí."

Inconscientemente, llevaste las manos a sus piernas, subiéndolas por sus muslos.

Pero estaba mal. Hashirama tenía novio.

"Ya tienes... Una pareja... Esto sería..."

"¿Ponerle los cuernos?" Completó. "Lo que pase aquí no tiene porqué salir de aquí. Será nuestro pequeño sucio secreto. ¿Qué me dices?" Él colocó tus manos en su trasero, lo sentiste firme y redondo.

"Está... Está bien." Ya te daba igual, solo querías hacerlo tuyo por esta noche. Luego pensarías en los problemas.

"Bien." Te sonrió y te dio el mejor beso de tu vida, jamás podrías olvidarlo.

Lento y amable, profundo y apasionado, con un matiz desesperado en el fondo. Sus manos recorriendo habilidoso tu pecho y espalda, su movimiento en tu polla ya dura y los pequeños gemidos que soltaba te volvían loco.

"No te muevas." 

Colocó tus manos a los lados mientras él, suavemente, iba bajando por tu cuerpo dejando besos por encima de la ropa. Pecho y abdomen, hasta llegar al cinturón que quitó tan rápido que apenas lo notaste. En menos de lo que esperabas, tu pene ya estaba fuera con el cálido ambiente del lugar.

"Es tan grande..." Dio una lenta lamida a tu glande, retuviste la respiración por un segundo. "Hmm~ y sabe tan bien."

"Ah... Por favor... Por favor..."

Lo viste reír antes de tragar lento tu polla dura. Su boca, oh dios, era perfecta. Tomaba cada centímetro de su extensión, succionando mientras masajeaba tus bolas con sus manos ágiles. Viste como la saliva y tu líquido seminal escapar de esos carnosos labios por sus comisuras, cayendo por su mentón hasta el suelo. Sus ojos avellana no abandonaron los tuyos en ningún momento, su subir y bajar era perfecto, a un ritmo cuidadoso.

Retiraste los mechones de cabello que estorbaban tu mirada a su rostro, presionando aún más su cabezo sobre tu pene para adentrarlo aún más. Mordiste tu labios inferior, echando la cabeza para atrás.

"Ha... Hashi... Voy a... A..."

Pero él se separó, presionando enseguida la base de tu pene. Dolió pero evitó tu clímax.

"Todavía no..." Susurró en tu oído.

Gruñiste y lo tomaste por la cintura, tiraste todo de la mesa y lo tumbaste en esta. El moreno abrió sus piernas para que pudieras quitarle todo para que encontrarás lo que más deseabas.

Su trasero era majestuoso, su entrada pequeña y rosada, un pene moreno con la punta blanca y una linda marca de nacimiento en forma de corazón en su ingle derecha.

"Me preparé antes, solo fóllame." Demandó Hashirama.

Solo pudiste obedecer, guiar la cabeza de tu pene a esa entrada que lo recibió con un fuerte apretón que hizo que gimieras alto. Mientras te adentrabas, observaste el rostro del Senju cambiar a uno sonrojado y lloroso, levantaste su camiseta y devoraste esos pezones mientras comenzabas con los golpes.

Duros y fuertes, gritos y rasguños, gruñidos y sudor. La mesa se movía con cada golpe, cambiando de posición a cuatro, contra la pared, Hashirama arriba, Hashirama abajo, de todas las posiciones él siempre conseguía moverse tan bien contigo, sincronizados. Acabaron en el sofá, Hashirama moviéndose en tu regazo. Sentiste otra vez el orgasmo cerca. Relamiste tus labios, lo tomaste de la cintura y le diste tan fuerte como pudiste, gritaste su nombre antes de acabar en su interior.

* * *

Daban las nueve de la mañana cuando tocaste la puerta dos veces. En lo que esperabas, pensaste en lo que dirías.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella noche, no podías olvidarlo así que aquí estabas, delante de la casa de Hashirama, a un par de horas de su partida para convencerlo de quedarse contigo y formar una familia.

La puerta se abrió, enseguida te acercaste pero viste a un hombre de cabello negros enmarañados, ojos negros, piel blanca, bien formado y alto. Era atractivo, muy guapo.

Y estaba semidesnudo, marcas recorrían su pecho y cuello.

"¿Qué?" Habló rudo.

"Ah... Uh... Hashirama... Él..."

"Está dormiendo." Bostezo. "¿Quién eres?"

"Soy... Soy el vecino." Señalaste tu casa. "Uh, ¿y tú?"

"Su novio, Madara Uchiha. ¿Qué quieres?"

Un dolor en tu pecho.

"Ah... Solo... Quería saludar." Inventaste.

"¿A las nueve de la mañana?"

"Sí..."

La mirada que te echó te heló hasta los huesos.

"Hola. Adiós."

Cerró la puerta en tus narices.


	71. Profesor

Dejó de teclear cuando escuchó la melodía de su celular a su lado. Frunció el ceño al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Habló con el señor Madara Uchiha?"

"Sí, ¿qué sucede?"

"Buena tardes, señor Uchiha, le llamamos del centro escolar Konoha para informarle que su sobrino Obito Uchiha ha sido expulsado del colegio por tres días."

"¿¡Cómo!?"

"Su tutor quiere hablar con usted sobre su comportamiento antes de que lo recoja."

Colgó y tiró el celular a un lado. Apretó el puente de su nariz.

"¡Izuna!"

Dejó su asiento y salió de su oficina, vio a su hermano en el salón practicando un guión de su escuela de interpretación. El menor volteó a verlo.

"¿Qué?"

"Obito hizo algo, ¿qué le has dicho?"

"Ahm... Nada, ni siquiera lo he visto en esta semana."

Gruñó otra vez, se acercó al sofá en donde estaba su abrigo.

"Ahora vuelvo."

* * *

Llegó al colegio después de veinte minutos de conducir. Caminó por los pasillos de ese gran y caro colegio en donde había inscrito a su sobrino después de asumir su cargo tras la muerte de uno de sus cinco hermanos. Llegó al pasillo de las tutorias en donde vio a Obito sentado en una silla, balanceando sus piernas mientras limpiaba un pequeño rastro de sangre en su labio inferior.

"¿Ahora que hiciste, mocoso?" Preguntó en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

"Nada." Respondió mal.

"Obito..."

"Se estaban metiendo conmigo. ¡El tío Izuna dijo que estaba bien golpear a los demás que quieran insultarme por ser huérfano!"

"Este Izuna... Lo sabía... Vale, en sí, no estoy en desacuerdo con eso pero hay maneras de defenderte. Podrías, incluso, haber esperado hasta después de clases, pincharle las ruedas al coche del padre del abusón..."

"O ponerles casas de perro de la calle en su mochila." Una voz detrás de ellos.

"También."

Un momento de silencio, luego Madara volteó alarmado. Un hombre alto de piel morena, cabellos largos y ojos avellana le sonreía con amabilidad. Las mejillas del Uchiha mayor se tiñeron de rojo. Obito rio detrás de él.

"¿Usted es el tío de Obito?" Preguntó ese hombre.

"Sí, uh, yo..."

"Soy Hashirama Senju, el profesor de su sobrino." Estrecharon manos. "Solo quería decirle que su sobrino ha golpeado a un compañero de clase..." 

"Ya le dije que fue lo que pasó, Hashirama." Se quejó Obito.

"Pero..." Siguió el moreno. "Los padres no están enojados con él sino con el niño al que golpeó. Su compañero es un chico revoltoso y son ellos quienes piden perdón."

"¿Ah, sí?" Estaba sorprendido.

"Sí. Pero eso no justifica el comportamiento de Obito, estará expulsado tres días pero sé que sus compañeros podrán ponerlo al día. Eso era todo."

"Muchas gracias, señor Senju."

"Hashirama, llámame así. No estoy casado."

"Ah, pues, muchas gracias Hashirama." Tomó la mochila de Obito. "Hasta la próxima... O sea..."

El Senju rio e hizo un ademán con la mano de entender.

"Pasen buena tarde."

Él y su sobrino se despidieron, al voltear por una esquina tomó a Obito por el brazo.

"En cuanto vuelvas, haz algo."

"¿Te gusta mi profesor, tío?"

"Puede ser."

"Ok pero cinco mil yenes."

Madara asintió.

"Pero asegúrate de hacer algo que no te expulse, solo algo que obligue a tu tutor a llamarme."


	72. Película

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando abrió la puerta.

"¿I... Izuna...?"

El menor pasó por su derecha, tirando sus zapatos a cualquier parte.

"Se ha enfadado."

Recogió los zapatos del mejor para colocarlos bien en la entrada.

"¿Kagami?"

Pasaron a la cocina en donde el mayor calentó agua mientras escuchaba. Izuna esperaba asentado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. 

"Sabes que soy actor, ¿no? Kagami se casó conmigo sabiendo esto."

"Ajá."

"Me han llamado hace una hora. Voy a hacer una película."

"Ajá." Sirvió dos razas cuando el agua estuvo caliente, echó dos bolsitas de té y azúcar. 

"Es una película sobre la era Edo, un samurai al que han matado a su familia y destruido su pueblo, quiere venganza y eso, lo típico."

"¿Y?"

"Hay unas... Tres escenas de sexo."

"Pero eso no es nada nuevo."

"Sexo real."

".... Ouh."

Izuna golpeó la mesa.

"Pagan un millón y medio por cada escena. Y es una oportunidad única, algo que me ayudará a ascender en mi carrera... Además tenemos a Hōka y la universidad de Shisui... Y..."

"Pero, Izuna," interrumpió. "¿has pensado en cómo se siente Kagami con esto? Si bien es mucho dinero, él ya ha tenido que soportar verte restregándote con mujeres en las películas que ya haz hecho. Pasar de eso a que realmente se la metas a otra persona... "

"Pero, Madara..."

"No digo que no te entienda pero Kagami un día entrará en casa y te dijera que se tiene que acostar con otra persona por su trabajo, aún pagándole infinito dinero, y que ha aceptado sin preguntarte a ti, ¿como te sentaría eso?" 

El menor miró el té delante suyo.

"Mal, bastante mal. No me gustaría nada."

"¿Lo entiendes?" Madara dio un sorbo a su bebida. "Ahora ve, anda, vuelve a casa y hazle el amor. Mañana lo decidirán juntos con calma."

Izuna asintió, abrazó a su hermano y se fue corriendo. Madara suspiró y volvió a su dormitorio junto a su dormido esposo.

"¿Izuna otra vez?" Lo escuchó murmurar.

"Sí, el muy idiota no piensa. Tiene suerte de tenerme."

Hashirama sonrió.

"Que buen hermano eres, Maddy."

"Lo sé."


	73. Odio

Vamos al pasado.

* * *

"Es que le odio mucho."

Tobirama dejó la fuente de cristal rellena de patatas y pollo en la mesa principal.

"¿¡Por qué demonios tienes que traerlo a casa!?"

Hashirama suspiró, colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

"Hay algo que tenemos que decirle, y creo que en estas fechas es mejor reunirnos todos. Será más divertido."Se acercó al menor, colocando sus manos en los hombros contrarios. "Hazme este favor, ¿sí?"

Tobirama suspiró.

"Está bien... Supongo."

* * *

Tanto los Senju como los Uchiha se sentaron en la mesa llena de comida. El árbol en una esquina, regalos y muchos adornos.

Navidad, que buena época del año. Sobre todo para la noticia que los dis hijos mayores de cada clan tenían para sus familiares.

La cena pasó rápido, un pequeño canto para el cumpleaños de Madara y la tarta de chocolate. Una vez todos estaban relajados, tanto el cumpleañero como Hashirama dejaron sus asientos para acercarse.

"Familia," comenzó el moreno. "Madara y yo tenemos algo que comunicarles. Es algo que tenemos desde hace mucho, y realmente esperamos que ustedes lo acepten sin problemas."

"¿Se drogan?" Bromeó Kawarama. 

"No digas eso, Hashirama nunca lo haría." Itama lo regañó.

"Somos novios." Dijo sin más Madara.

Hubo un silencio bastante largo.

"¡Me debes veinte mil yenes, Izuna!" Gritó Itama.

"Ugh, no lo veía capaz..." Dijo dándole el dinero.

"¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y cómo es que no me he dado cuenta antes?" Kawarama parecía sorprendido.

Butsuma y Tajima se miraron entre sí.

"Hashirama, ¿de verdad quieres esta relación?" Butsuma habló.

Él moreno asintió, tomando la mano de su pareja.

"Sé que es algo repentino pero sí, amo a Madara."

"Y yo lo amo a él." Terminó el Uchiha apretando esa mano morena. "Espero que lo entiendas, padre."

Tajima tomó un sorbo de vino.

"Por mi no hay problema." Miró al otro mayor. "¿Butsuma?" 

"... Tampoco. Me parece bien."

La joven pareja se sonrió.

"¡Aghhhh!"

Tobirama se abalanzó sobre Madara, comenzado a golpearlo.

Hashirama e Itama intentaron alejarlo, Tajima y Butsuma intentaban ayudar a Madara. Kawarama e Izuna lo grababan.

* * *

"¿El tío Tobirama pegó a papá?"

Los dos hijos parecían perplejos.

"Sí." Hashirama sonrió nervioso. "Pero ahora se llevan bien, las cosas entre ellos han cambiado... Creo."


	74. Chat #1

Hashipupi: ¿puedes comprar leche antes de venir a casa? Te devolveré el dinero en cuanto llegues. 

Maddycuttie: aquí tengo una buena leche que puedes tomar.

Hashipupi: ¡Madara! 

Maddycuttie: jeje, está bien pero no me devuelvas el dinero. Solo con un beso me basta. 

Hashipupi: eso es muy romántico. ♡

Maddycuttie: eso y una buena follada, solo con eso me basta.

Hashipupi: ya decía yo que era raro esa frase tan cursi. Está bien, estaré preparado para ti.

Maddycuttie: ♡o♡


	75. Compras

"¿Y cuándo volverás?"

"En un rato, tengo algunas cosas más que comprar."

"¿Y el bebé? No estés mucho tiempo de pie, y no andes demasiado."

"Madara, ya lo sé."

"Y ten cuidado con las personas, algunas son..."

"¡Madara!" Hashirama gritó. "No es mi primer hijo, ni tampoco el tuyo."

"Aún así, tener un hijo a esta edad es..." 

"¿Riesgoso? Lo sé, soy médico. No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control. Luego nos vemos."

"Con cuidado, por favor."

Soltó un suspiro y colgó la llamada. Al guardar el celular, echó una mirada por los ventanales del centro comercial. Era un bonito día afuera, el sol en lo alto y el cielo despejado, alguno que otro pájaro en el aire. Había un ambiente tranquilo, era temprano. Sin embargo, había algo que lo molestaba y era el tener que subir hasta la séptima planta solo para comprar ropa era un incordio pero se encontraba muchas cosas mejores, mucho más de lo que ofrecían en los primeros pisos.

Acarició su vientre.

"Creo que puedo volver ya." Se dijo para sí mientras volteaba. "Bueno, una paradita en la pastelería tampoco sería mucho problema." Rio.

De pronto, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras mecánicas, el suelo comenzó a retumbar. Las persona a su alrededor parecían tan confundidas como él.

"¡Caemos!" Escuchó a alguien gritar.

El suelo comenzó a cuartearse, polvo se levantó, casi era imposible mantenerse en pie. Escuchó una alarma.

El piso comenzó a caer.

Lo último que sintió fue el terror. 


	76. Carne

Salió del cuarto con cuidado, caminó a pasos lentos y suaves por el pasillo hasta la entrada en la que se colocó los zapatos sin hacer mucho ruido.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, anduvo por las vacías calles de Japón. La luna en los alto, las nubes protegiéndola a sus costados, el viento besando sus mejillas.

Que noche tan perfecta. Tan silenciosa.

Muy en el fondo de su cabeza, podía oír un violín tocar una suave serenata. Preciosa, rítmica, melodiosa, como una historia de amor.

Una en el que él no participaba.

Volteó una esquina a la derecha, una por la que siempre pasaba en la que una farola fundida los esperaba.

Los esperaba.

Volteando, golpeó a su perseguidor con el bate de béisbol que tomó anteriormente por el basurero por donde pasaba. Un pequeño rastro de sangre ensució la madera del bat, la miró y lamió esta.

La persona de hoy era un hombre, joven y calvo, de complexión delgada aunque parecía fuerte. Seguramente un atracador o violador, ambas cosas tal vez.

Bueno, manos a la obra.

* * *

Respiró hondo y entró en la habitación, el hombre mayor lo esperaba sentado en su futón.

"Mi comida."

Asintió y dejó la bandeja en las piernas del hombre. Este inmediatamente comenzó a comer. 

"Provecho."

Hizo una reverencia y salió.

"Hermano, ¿el almuerzo?" Kawarama se acercó.

"Pescado y espaguetis. Ahora os lo sirvo, esperen en la mesa."

"¿Y tú?" 

"Yo ya comí. Anda, ve." 

El menor asintió y se fue.

Tener que hacer esto era extraño... Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía?

Él también amaba hacer esto. 


	77. Día de lluvia

_Soltó el humo por la boca lentamente, relamió sus labios sabor a tabaco._

_Recreo, una buena hora para fumar y más cuando llueve. Podía escabullirse en la clase sin uso del tercer piso y fumar, sentada en una mesa cercana a la ventana y con la espalda apoyada en la pared mientras escuchaba música, Starway to Heaven sonaba tranquila y deliciosa. Tomó la lata de jugo a su lado, la manzana bañó su garganta._

_"Uhm..."_

_Volteó hacía la puerta, vio la pequeña figura de Shira._

_"H-Hola."_

_Dejó los cascos a un lado, apagó el cigarro._

_"¿Qué quieres?" Carraspeó cuando notó el tono frío._

_"... ¿Qué pasa?"_

_La pequeña solo caminó hasta la mesa en donde estaba la otra, se subió y tomó a la mayor por el cuello de la sudadera para plantarle un beso._

_Atsusa estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba tal cosa. Pero, al cabo de lose segundos, subió su mano a la nuca de Shira, la otra en su cintura._

_Correspondió el beso con fiereza, metiendo su lengua._

_Era tan sublime, tan genial._

"¡Dios mío!"

Abrió los ojos, el viento se había detenido junto a la lluvia. El sol alumbraba con su calor y los pájaros revoloteaban de allí allá.

Estaba en casa del Izuna, en el sofá.

Kagami miraba las noticias con horror, Izuna mantenía el teléfono en su oreja.

"El centro comercial del centro de Tokyo explota por las malas instalaciones de drenaje. Miles de desaparecidos y cientos de muertos, esperamos aún noticias."

Trago saliva. Ese era el centro en donde estaba su madre. 


	78. Mcdoneld's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El copyright, el copyright jode. 

_**1980's:**_

"Itama, deja eso y comete la hamburguesa."

"Kawarama, deja de golpearte contra la mesa y bebete el zumo."

"Tobirama, para meterte las servilletas en la boca y siéntate bien."

**_44 años después:_**

"Itama, deja el móvil y come la hamburguesa."

"Kawarama, para de pegarte con la hamburguesa y termina tus patatas."

"Tobirama, termina la hamburguesa y come el helado."

Hashirama hizo un faceplam.

"¡Chicos, tenemos cuarenta años! ¡Ya no somos niños!" 


	79. Chat #2

Hashirama♡: Maddy, ¿haz visto mis pastillas anticonceptivas?

MadaUchi: ¿?

Hashirama♡: estaban en un bote pequeño amarillo, al lado de las vitaminas.

MadaUchi:... Mierda.

Hashirama♡: ¿eh? 

MadaUchi: luego hablamos.


	80. Mañanas

Butsuma se levantó con un buen humor. Retiró las sábanas que lo cubrían y salió al baño, hizo su limpieza diaria y bajó al piso de abajo.

"Tajima." Canturreó, sentía que hoy sería un día especial.

Vio al Uchiha delante de la pequeña tele de la cocina, de pie y quieto.

"¿Amor?"

Se acercó a él, vio la pantalla.

"Desastre en el gran centro comercial del centro de Tokyo, miles de desaparecidos y montones de muertos. Se esperan aún noticias."

El silencio inundó toda la casa.

"Oh dios mío."


	81. Formas de hablar

"¿Quieres follar?"

Hashirama parpadeó una vez.

"¿No puedes decirlo con más cariño?"

Madara pensó.

"¿Quieres saborear una rica piruleta?"

Hashirama suspiró.

"Bueno, algo es algo."


	82. Headcannon #1

A Hashirama no le gusta el dulce pero lo come cuando sus hermanos o Madara se lo regalan. No les puede decir que no. 


	83. Headcannon #2

A Madara le gusta llegar a casa y besar a Hashirama en la nuca y soplar cerca de su oreja. Le encanta el pequeño gemido que suelta. Le parece muy tierno. 


	84. ¿Cómo lo prefieres?

_**P: Hashiramaaaaaaaaaa😗 my bebo, como lo prefieres? Lento y con cariño? O duro y rápido, que te jodan bien jodido?** _

"... Si tengo que responder, me gusta duro." Rascó su nuca, jugueteó con su cabello. "Me gusta sentir las piernas temblorosas y el placer del orgasmo, ese que te nubla y te deja semidesmayado por unos instantes. Si bien luego tengo unas terrible agujetas, me gusta la sensación de ser tomado tan rudo, sin cariño, sin besos, solo placer. A veces, es mucho mejor que hacer el amor. Solo a veces."


	85. ¿Hacer el amor o follar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encuentrame en Tumblr como: @MadaHashiforlovesblog
> 
> Wattpad: @Axta_The_Hybrid.
> 
> Twitter: @Axta_The_Hybrid.
> 
> Facebook: @Traducciones +18.

_**P: ¿Hacen el amor follan?** _

"Follamos." Respondió Hashirama. 

"Hacemos el amor." Dijo Madara.

Se miraron.

"¿Qué?" Dijeron al unísono. 


	86. Pechos

Hashirama suspiró por enésima vez. Mientras seguía cortando las verduras para la comida, esas manos traviesas manoseaban su pecho sin vergüenza.

"¿Vas a parar alguna vez?"

Madara rio.

"Nah, me gustan. Son blanditos."

Un pequeño tic se hacía presente en su ceja derecha.

"Ve a poner la mesa o te quedas sin comida."

"Jo..."


	87. Él o él

Salieron del caro restaurante en el que celebraban el ascenso de Ashura en la policía. Ahora, después de una pequeña charla, llegaba la hora de despedirse. 

"Vendrá conmigo." Dijo Madara. 

"No, vendrá conmigo." Corrigió Ashura. 

"Te dije que no, vendrá conmigo porque es mi novio."

"Y yo te dije que no porque es mi primo y lo llevo yo."

Madara y Ashura gruñeron.

"¿Te llevamos?" Itama y Kawarama se le acercaron.

"Por favor." 


	88. Deseos

"¡Mira, una estrella fugaz!"

Hashirama señaló al cielo.

"¡Rápido, pide un deseo, Madara!"

El Uchiha cerró los ojos un momento, sonrió cuando estuvo listo.

"¿Qué pediste?"

"Estar siempre contigo."

Las mejillas del Senju se pintaron de un lindo color rosa.

"¿Y tú?"

El castaño miró a otro lado.

"Un heladito." 


	89. Mascotas

"¡No vamos a tener un perro, Hashirama!"

"¡Pero es muy lindo, ¿verdad, chicos?!"

Atsusa y Tankourama asintieron.

"Ya te dije que no."

_**Cuatro doritos después.** _

"Te traje un lindo trajesito para Navidad, Bruce Lee."

El pequeño labrador ladró en felicidad. Una gota apareció en la cabeza de Hashirama.

"Madara, estoy en la cama desnudo, esperándote para hacer el amor... ¿¡Y lo primero que haces es vestir al perro de Navidad!?"

"Él también merece ropa."

"¡Madara!"

"Vámonos, Bruce, aquí no nos quieren."

Y salieron de la habitación. Hashirama cruzó los brazos, enojado. 


	90. Vestido

"..."

"..."

"Madara, ¿de verdad?"

Hashirama entrecerro los ojos ante el vestido escotado delante suyo.

"Pensé que te verías bien en esto cuando nos casemos."

"No voy a usar vestido..."

"¿O tal vez debería coger uno más entallado?"

"¡No voy a usar vestido!"

Madara lo miró, ojos de cachorro. Se miraron por un largo, largo rato. Hashirama apretó los labios en una línea dura antes de ceder.

"Ok, pero no serás tú quien lo elija."

"¡Bien!" 


	91. Colegio

Hizo una última reverencia antes de salir de aquel despacho de ambiente tan opresivo. Soltó un suspiro antes de golpear la cabeza de su pareja a un lado suyo.

Madara se quejó, colocando ambas manos su dañada cabeza.

"¿Qué te pasa, bruto?"

"¿Qué que me pasa?" Hashirama colocó las manos en sus caderas. "¡Le has dicho a nuestra hija que pegué a sus compañeros niños!"

"Me parece un buen consejo. Nunca se sabe."

"¿Nunca se sabe el qué?"

"Quien puede hacerle daño."

Hashirama abrió la boca para responder pero negó.

"Madara, deja de ver Ley y Orden." 


	92. ¿Por qué?

"Verdad o reto."

Una pequeña Atsusa llegó corriendo hacia ambos adultos que comían tranquilos un delicioso pastel hecho por Tajima.

Madara cargó a su pequeña niña y la sentó en su regazo.

"¿A quién, querida?"

"A ti, papá."

Hashirama rio. Miró divertido a su pareja.

"Hmm... Reto."

"Te reto a decir que el tío Ashura te cae bien."

Está vez Hashirama dejó escapar una corta carcajada. Con dolor, Madara asintió.

"El tío Ashura me cae muy bien."

"¿Muy bien o solo bien?" Preguntó el Senju.

"Sí, eso." Dijo Atsusa.

"Muy... Muy bien."

"¡Te toca a ti, mamá." Atsusa anunció. "¿Verdad o reto?"

"Verdad."

La pequeña miró al suelo pensativa.

"¡Ah, si! ¿Es verdad que intentaste dejar a papá a los tres meses de salir?"

El castaño tragó saliva ante la mirada de Madara. Guardó silencio. 

"Responde, Hashirama." El Uchiha parecía molesto.

"Tal vez... Sí... Pero, ¿de dónde sabes eso, Atsusa?"

"Lo dijo el tío Tobirama."

Madara bajó a su hija de su regazo.

"Ve a jugar al salón."

La castaña asintió y se fue.

"Madara, yo..."

"¿Por qué?"

El Senju suspiró.

"Solo fue un momento de debilidad, no sabía lo que quería y con Ashura y Tobirama comiendo la oreja..." Se acercó al menor. "Pero decidí estar contigo, porque te amo."

Se miraron un par de segundos. El azabache lo abrazó.

"No sé qué es lo que hubiera hecho si me hubieses dejado."

"Yo tampoco."

Se mantuvieron abrazados un par de segundos, solo cuando escucharon un grito recordaron que si hija estaba en casa.

Y que se había roto una pierna. 


	93. Helado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relacionado con "Deseos". 

Salieron de la heladería con un satisfecho Hashirama. Madara se mantenía serio y callado, cosa que no era extraña en él aunque este silencio... Este silencio era más frío, más seco, más extraño, más lejano.

Y eso no pasaba por desapercibido por su pareja.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

Madara sólo encogió los hombros.

"Oye, no me ignores."

"¿Qué quieres, Hashirama?"

Ese tono.

"¿Estás enojado?" 

No respondió y siguió andando. Hashirama suspiró. 

"Mi deseo... Ya se ha cumplido, Maddy." 

Vio que paró.

"Salí de la casa de mi abuelo, tengo unos hermanos perfectos y el novio más amable de todos." Lo abrazó por detrás. "Tal vez, el único deseo que tendría es, algún día, casarme contigo y tener hijos. Eso sería todo lo que pediría." 

Esperó su respuesta por un rato. Sonrió al escuchar el suspiro de Madara.

"No puedo enojarme contigo así." Volteó y abrazó a Hashirama. "Vamos al auto, hace frío."

Hashirama asintió.

"Sí." Sonrió. 


	94. Extraño

Madara llegó a casa tranquilo, sonrió cuando escuchó pequeños pasos cada vez más cercanos. Un pequeño niño de piel morena y cabellos cortos lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y un gran abrazo.

"¡Madara!" 

El Uchiha lo cargó. Los labios jóvenes besaron su mejilla.

"¡Bienvenido a casa!"

Le devolvió el beso en la boca, llevándose una linda risita por parte del menor.

"Gracias."

* * *

Después de cenar, Madara se sentó en el sofá leyendo alguna novela ligera que tanto disfrutaba. Hashirama estaba en el baño, lavándose los dientes. Quizo ayudar pero según el pequeño, él ya era un niño grande.

Suspiró y pasó de página. Unos minutos después, tenía al moreno intentando subir a su regazo, cosa que consiguió, y me apartó el libro.

"Maddy."

"Dime, Hashirama."

Su pequeño parecía un poco tímido, algo raro.

"Hoy usé el ordenador de Izuna."

"¿Y?"

"Vi algo raro."

Hashirama se apegó a su pecho, Madara frunció el ceño.

"Había una página abierta. Y una chica... Tocaba la 'cosa' de un chico." De pronto, ese par de ojos avellana lo miraron curiosos. "Y el chico se quejaba pero no parecía que no le gustase. Y... Y luego algo blanco salía y..."

"Basta."

Lo dejó sentado en el sofá mientras salía del salón. Fue a su cuarto y tomó su celular, furioso, mandó un audio.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡Como te pille, pedazo de pervertido, te voy a arrancar la polla y los cojones y luego se lo daré comer a un jodido oso panda!!!!!"

Tiró el celular lejos, al voltearse vio a su pequeño Hashirama en la puerta.

"¿Estás enojado?"

Suspiró y lo volvió a cargar.

"No, solo... Eso que viste no es algo que deberías ver." Besó su frente. "Cuando crezcas, te lo explicaré."

"Pero..."

"Cuando crezcas te lo explicaré, Hashirama." Repitió. "Ahora, ¿vamos a dormir o quieres ver Doraemon?"

"¡Doraemon!"

**_Bonus:_ **

"... Y se lo daré a un jodido oso panda."

Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda. No por el mensaje, en parte, sino por la fría mirada clavada en su espalda.

"¿Ves porno?"

Su voz era tan fría y distante. Volteó, el rostro dulce y amigable de Kagami ahora era una mueca de enfado.

"No es... No es lo que tu crees... Yo... ¡Se lo gusrsaba a un amigo!"

El silencio siguió.

"Hoy duermes en el sofá." 


	95. Shh, shh, my love

Despertó en medio de la oscuridad. Brazos atados a la espalda, piernas juntas y encadenadas, boca cubierta por un trozo de cinta. Por suerte tenía su ropa aunque aún con esta sentía el frío del lugar.

Podía ver, con más claridad al pasar el tiempo, una puerta justo delante de él. No podía apreciar algún rastro único, solo era una puerta de madera vieja y oscura.

La luz de la luna apareció brevemente por una ventana que dedujo que estaba situada encima de él. Sólo fue un pequeño momento, pues enseguida la luz blanca fue cubierta por las grises nubes, en el que observó a una persona en una esquina de la habitación pequeña y sucia.

Gimió y esa persona suspiró.

"Shhh, calla." Era una voz suave y serena, casi en susurro. "Estás bien, estás a salvo."

Lo escuchó andar con pasos delicados, apenas audibles. Lo sintió sorpresivamente encima de él, una mano suave y cálida en su mejilla. Miró a la persona cuando la luna volvió, su pecho se hundió.

Hashirama le sonreía.

"Estaremos bien, aquí. Tú y yo. Lo prometo." 


	96. Chat #3

_TBS agregó a HS._

_TBS agregó a IM._

_TBS agregó a KW._

_TBS cambio el nombre del grupo a "Hermanos Senju."_

_KW cambio la foto del grupo._

_IM cambio la descripción del grupo a "Solos adoptados lol."_

HS: ¿Tobirama?

IM: qué pasó con el grupo anterior????

KW: entro madara y lo jpdip todp 

KW: jodio* todo*

KW: mierda teclado. 

HS: ¿solo por eso? 

TBS: Aniki, tenemos que tener un poco de privacidad. 

IM: además de que lo odias mucho, Tobirama. 

HS: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si el otro día que salimos estaban incluso jugando con los pies debajo de la mesa!

KW: tu no sufriste de una dd sus patadas! Aun tengo el moreton!

KW: de*

KW: puta mierda móvil ahhhh se congela! 

IM: A todo esto, ¿no es dentro de poco el aniversario de la muerte del abuelo?

KW: es verssd! El viernes, no? 

_✅✅ Visto por HS._

_HS se ha desconectado._

TBS: Joder.

_TBS se ha desconectado._

IM: ¿dije algo malo?

KW: no sé.

_IM se ha desconectado._

_KW se ha desconectado._


	97. Cintas

**_Cinta #1_ **

_"¡Madara, Madara!"_

_El rostro dormido del joven azabache cambió a una mueca, una débil y tonta sonrisa apareció en sus labios rojos._

_"¿Qué... Qué haces?"_

_"Te grabo."_

_El chico sacudió la cabeza, sentándose en la gran y elegante cama._

_"¿Por qué?" Bostezo y se estiró._

_"Quiero grabar tu reacción."_

_"¿Mi reacción? ¿A qué?"_

_"Vamos a ser padres, ¡por segunda vez!"_

_El Uchiha se congeló, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces._

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Que vas a volver a ser papi."_

_Madara sonrió suave luego comenzó a reír._

_"Dios mío, ¿de verdad?"_

_"¡Sí!"_

_El joven salto sobre el otro, la cámara cayó y se apagó._

_**Cinta #2** _

_"¡Es que no lo entiendo, te comportas como un idiota!"_

_"¡Solo me preocupo por la seguridad de esta familia, siento ser tan precavido!_

_La cámara hizo zoom en ambos mayores que guardaron silencio. El castaño suspiró con ambas manos en sus cadera, el Uchiha miró en silencio._

_"¿Están peleando?"_

_Un pequeño niño apareció en plano._

_"Sí, bueno... Ya sabes cómo son sus peleas."_

_"¿Vamos a por helados?"_

_"Va."_

_**Cinta #3** _

_"Amo cuando te levantas, amo cuando me miras y me dices que me amas, amo cuando cantas mientras cocinas, amo cuando me abrazas y me dices que soy el único para ti, amo cuando mis demonios se van cuando apareces tú, amo cuando me animas en mis días tristes, amo cuando me miras con esos ojos tan dulces mientras hacemos el amor, amo cuanto me has cambiado, amo la pasión con la que te preocupas de todo sobre nuestros hijos o sobre mí, amo cada parte de ti y si tuviera que volver al pasado, a advertir al joven de dieciséis años que no te golpeara por parecer un santo no lo haría porque me has cambiado tanto que no se que es lo que haría si tu no estuvieras. Te amo demasiado, Hashirama. Por esto, me presento el día de hoy, nuestra graduación, delante de tu familia y la mía, para pedir tu mano en matrimonio a tu padre, Butsuma Senju, para hacerte mío."_

_La cámara grabó al joven Madara de veintitrés años, mirando a un Butsuma maravillado y a un Hashirama al borde de las lágrimas. De fondo, podías ver a Tobirama con cara de enfado y un Ashura indignado._

_"Uchiha Madara," habló el Senju mayor tras un largo, largo, tiempo en silencio "tienes mi total y sincera bendición."_

_Gritos y amor._

**_Cinta #4_ **

_"... ¿Q-qué haces grabando?"_

_Hashirama tapaba su pecho con ambas manos, su rostro sonrojado y su piel morena brillando en sudor._

_El enfoque fue en zona inferior del cuerpo de la pareja, el miembro largo y ancho, blanco, de Madara insertado en lo más profundo del ano de Hashirama, la mano enguantada del Uchiha masturbaba el pene del Senju con brío._

_Dio un par de embestidas delante de la cámara, gemidos de Hashirama se escuchaban._

_"Tenemos ahh que tener un recuerdo de como uhm hicimos a nuestro primogénito haa." Contestó el menor. "Joder, que rico aprietas..."_

_"N-no... No grabes Ahhh." la mano del moreno se posó en el vientre bajo de su amante. "N-no... Maddy... No..."_

_"No seas malo." El ritmo era veloz, rápido y duro. "Por lo menos ahh deja que me quede esto como ugh estimulante para mi viaje uhhh no nos veremos en un mes..."_

_La cara de Hashirama apareció._

_"E-está bien... Pero solo tú puedes verla."_

_"Gracias, mi amor."_

_**Cinta #5** _

_"Te amo."_

_Hashirama volteó, mientras dejaba el delantal de flores a un lado._

_"¿Maddy?"_

_"Te amo."_

_Sonrió._

_"Yo también te amo pero, ¿por qué grabas?" Ladeó la cabeza. "¿Por qué ríes así?"_

_"Te amo demasiado, Hashirama..." guardó silencio. "... Solo sentía... Que debía decírtelo."_

* * *

Atsusa miró a su madre, sentada a su lado mirando la televisión.

"Mamá..."

Hashirama negó, con una sonrisa.

"Son buenos recuerdos, muy buenos." Dijo mientras se levantaba. "Realmente pasaron muchas cosas, locas, divertidas, pasionales..."

"Mamá..."

"Realmente amó a tu padre, lo amé tanto en esos tiempo como ahora..."

"¿Mamá?"

Atsusa vio como su madre sacaba a cinta y la tiraba al piso, la aplastó contra el suelo.

"¡Ese maldito, ¿cómo se atreve a pasar a cinta esa grabación de nuestra intimidad?!" apretó los puños. "¡Ya verá cuando vuelva de su viaje, lo mato!"

Atsusa colocó un cojín delante suyo, teniendo miedo del enfado de su madre.

Daba... Daba mucho miedo cuando se enfadaba. 


	98. Feliz cumpleaños, Uchiha Madara

Después de unas tantas felicitaciones y otros tantos regalos con caras totalmente serias o estoicas, llegó a casa con cansancio.

Odiaba su cumpleaños, lo odiaba mucho. En vez de ser ignorado por la Navidad, un día de festividad era felicitado por todos, recibiendo regalos que solo eran basuras, literalmente porque en una caja encontró cáscara de banana, de las casas de sus 'amigos' y odiaba mucho eso.

Cerró las puerta de un golpe y corrió hasta su habitación la cual abrió con un suspiro.

"¡Maddy!"

Sintió enseguida que la sangre de todo su cuerpo bajaba a una zona peligrosa, que el cansancio y el odio de antes pasaba a segundo plano.

Y todo por ese caliente Senju tendido en su futón con un yukata abierto por el pecho y piernas, muestrando piel morena hasta medio muslo.

Hashirama estaba sonrojado pero sonriente.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Maddy."

Y eso fue lo último que el Senju fue capaz de pronunciar con coherencia. 


	99. Retraso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explico rápido. Yo suelo moverme por tren y bus bastante porque mi preparatoria queda muy, muy lejos de mi casa (estoy allí porque era la única que tenía lo que yo quería) y pues estoy usando mis pesados días de tardanza porque me quedo dormida en este relato. 
> 
> Estoy metiendo mi vida hasta cierto punto, hay cosas luego que SON inventadas. Lo digo porque me ha pasado que luego flipan y no, es fantasía y realidad a la vez. 
> 
> Solo eso, disfruten.
> 
> Etiquetas: genderbender.

"¡No! ¡No!" 

El bus arrancó sin esperarla, sus ruedas giraron con furia y tanto el conductor como sus pasajeros se perdieron entre las carreteras llenas.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, el sudor perlaba la piel morena de su rostro y pechos, pequeñas gotas caían por el canalillo que tímidamente se dejaba ver por el pequeño escote de su largo vestido floral vaporoso. Bufó mientras miraba en donde poder sentarse y descansar del par de botas marrones de cuero que aprisionaban sus pies sin indulgencia.

Encontró un banco a la sombra, genial pues el sol arriba quemaba su piel odiosamente. Sentándose, volvió a bufar y llevó los brazos a su cabello castaño, suelto en su espalda y lo ató en una coleta alta.

"Maldita sea" pensó. "Solo por querer agua..."

Miró la botella en su mano, miró su reloj viendo que eran apenas las doce. Volteó y observó el cartel con los horarios de los buses, el que había perdido tardaría más de una hora en volver.

Echó los ojos al cielo y se acomodó en el banco. Sacó sus cascos y seleccionó la primera música que vio; en sus oídos empezó Freddie Mercury con Made in Heaven. 

¿¡Por qué demonios Mito vivía tan lejos de la ciudad!? Entendía que el Uzumaki quisiera tener conexión con la naturaleza, ella también la amaba por eso estaba estudiando horticultura, pero eso no era excusa para tener que coger dos buses y el tren solo para verlo.

Negó, estaba echando balones fuera. Ahora estaba irritada, todo le parecía mal.

Miró el andén, no había nadie alrededor. La soledad y el silencio era agobiador pero bien recibido mientras contaba hasta diez, intentando calmarse.

Sacó su móvil, miró la hora y lo desbloqueó. Revisó los mensajes en WhatsApp, escribió a sus hermanos por el grupo que llegaría tarde a la hora del almuerzo. Guardó el aparato y gimió, pasando la fría botella por su cuello caliente, la abrió cuando se sintió satisfecha y bebió un largo y generoso trago de agua. Suspiró cuando colocó la tapa en la botella, la guardó en su bolso gris.

"¡Mierda!"

Alzó la cabeza después de varios minutos de silencio, el grito grave rebotó por todo el andén. Volteó hacia el grito descubriendo a un hombre, metro ochenta seguro, ojos y cabellos negros, camiseta sin mangas blanca, pantalón gris y zapatillas blancas. Tenía en la cintura una sudadera negra y un macuto negro a la espalda. En su mano cargaba una lata de soda. 

"¡Joder!"

Le hizo gracia que otro también tuviera el mismo problema que ella, por lo menos no era la única. Volvió a su música, Freddie se había ido y Spliknot con Duality venía rápido y furioso, explosivo como le gustaba.

"Perdona." alzó la cabeza, quitando un auricular, el hombre de antes le hablaba. "¿Sabes cuando pasaré el 7C2?"

"En una hora y un par de minutos." explicó con una sonrisa. "¿Dormido?"

Preguntó, curiosa, al ver un rastro de legaña en el rostro pálido del tipo. Lo vio sonrojarse un poco, miró a otro lado.

"Je, sí. Un poco."

"Suele pasar."

Guardaron silencio un rato.

"¿Y tú?"

Hashirama suspiró.

"Quería agua y la máquina de la entrada se tragó mi moneda." soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Estuve un rato luchando para conseguir mi botella de agua."

Ambos rieron.

"¿Cuál perdiste?"

"7C3."

"Casi el mismo." Bromeó el azabache.

"Sep." relamió sus labios la morena. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Madara Uchiha, ¿y tú?"

"Hashirama Senju." estrecharon las manos.

Una vez se soltaron, el Uchiha sacó una caja de cigarros y sacó uno, le ofreció la caja a la morena pero negó. Madara se encogió de hombros y encendió el cigarrillo, tras dar una larga y tranquila calada, volvió a hablar.

"¿Y qué hacías en este recóndito pueblito de las afueras?"

"Vistaba a un amigo. Y por propio placer, vivía aquí hace un tiempo."

"¿Aquí?"

"Sí, me fui por estudios a España y luego volví para estudiar Horticultura y medicina en la ciudad. ¿Y tú?"

"Visita familiar aunque nunca viví aquí, es un lindo sitio pero demasiado silencioso. No me gusta el silencio. Prefiero la ciudad."

"Sí, eso era lo común por aquí. Con todos los jóvenes queriendo largarse de este lugar apenas habían niños por acá pero tuvo sus buenos momentos." sonrió recordando viejas memorias. "¿Estudias o trabajas?"

"Ambas. Trabajo en una cafetería cerca de la Torre de Tokio, es un buen lugar con precios muy buenos y comida rica. Estudio Derecho en la universidad, me gusta la abogacía."

La charla siguió y siguió, hablaban de cualquier cosa. Eran extraños, sí pero nadie más se encontraba alrededor, la opción de quedarse en silencio y alejados no era algo que les gustase. Se conocieron, rieron y bromearon, se lo pasaron bien. Debatían de todo y nada, sus ojos se conectaron más de una vez y al final se encontraron sentados juntos y hablando de las diferentes formas más crueles y más tranquilas de morir. No sabían cómo habían llegado al tema pero no les importa, era entretenido para ellos. 

La hora paso volando y el rugido del autobús de ambos llegó a lo lejos.

"Ah, ya llegó tu bus." murmuró la Senju. 

"Eso parece." Dijo levantándose el azabache, estiró sus brazos y se acercó al bus cuando se halló parado.

Antes de subir, miró a la hermosa chica morena que dejaba atrás.

"¿Te volveré a ver?"

Sentía una gran conexión con la Senju, algo que nunca había sentido antes y que le gustaba. Ella era hermosa e interesante, le gustaría volver a verla.

"Tal vez, volveré el próximo para el cumpleaños de mi padre, si estás aquí podríamos vernos en la plaza del pueblo."

Madara sonrió.

"Te veré entonces."

Y con esa promesa, subió al bus que lo de regreso a casa.


	100. Expedición nocturna

"Joder, joder, joder..."

Jaló el gatillo cuatros veces antes de acabar la balas. Siguió maldiciendo en busca de más, sin encontrarla por supuesto. Tiró el rifle, quedándose con una simple pistola del HK.

Tragó saliva y sangre a medida que retrocedía, los seres que lo perseguían eran lentos y torpes, con gritos y gemidos llenos de odio y hambre, mucha hambre. Colocó una mano enguantada en su nariz, el olor a carne podrida era fuerte y si seguía respirando, podría vomitar; era gracioso pues aún con todo el tiempo que llevaba matando a esas cosas seguía sin acostumbrarse a la peste.

Eventualmente, la HK también se quedó sin balas, hecho al que respondió con un gruñido mientras se la lanzaba a un zombi cercano. El ser dio una dentellada al aire, cerca de la mano, mientras caía encima de otro zombi gordo.

"¡Madara, Madara!" una fuerte voz por el resonó metálica por el walkie talkie en su pecho, lo tomó enseguida. "¿¡Me escuchas, Madara!?"

"Alto y claro." respondió mientras comenzaba a correr por una calle semidestruida. "Estoy en problemas, tengo una horda atrás de mí y no tengo pistolas, solo el cuchillo de caza."

"Estamos yendo a tu posición, sigue corriendo y defendiéndote como puedas. Tarderemos cinco minutos."

Sonrió de lado, cogiendo un trozo de madera del suelo lo suficientemente grande para parecer un bate de béisbol y, con él, golpeó a un infectado cercano.

"Más te vale, querido Hashirama." rio. "Me debes una cita, que recuerde."

Aunque no estaba ahí, pudo ver claramente el sonrojo en la cara del moreno y el enfado en el rostro feo de Tobirama. Soltó otra carcajada.

"P... Protégete cómo puedas, vamos en camino." cortó comunicación a la vez que su arma improvisada quedaba olvidada en el cráneo de una no-muerta.

"Qué Dios nos asista confesados..." murmuró mientras hacía sellos con sus manos, entrenamiento desde muy joven del chakra, y soltaba una gran bola de fuego. "Eso deberá..."

Cayó al suelo cuando un zombi obeso lo embistió. Su espalda chocó con trozos de edificios en el suelo, su cabeza golpeó un contenedor de basura roto lo que lo dejó un poco aturdido aunque la peste y el peso enseguida lo hicieron reaccionar.

La saliva del infectado salía a cada dentellada que daba, caía en sus mejillas y cuello, era negra y fría, viscosa y asqueroso. Sus brazos cada vez se sentía más débiles, más inútiles en la tarea de alejar al infectado, en no morir...

La fuerza aumentaba y la suya disminuía, gruñó. No iba a morir, no aquí, no ahora.

Con un brazo protegiéndose, llevó el otro rápidamente a su bolsillo lateral derecho y sacó su cuchillo. Lo clavó con fuerza la cabeza del zombi y lo empujó hacia atrás mientras desgarrada el cerebro del ser que cayó muerto, dejándolo cubierto de su asquerosa sangre.

Miró a su espalda, los zombis supervivientes salían de la barrera de fuego y gritaban, enojados, en busca de su carne. Sin embargo, pudo escucharlo, un auto a la distancia que poco a poco se escuchaba más fuerte y que, como un ángel, apareció en medio de las llamas. El coche paró justo a su lado, la puerta se abrió y vio a Hashirama.

"¡Sube!"

No hizo falta que lo dijera dos veces, corrió y se metió en el vehículo, cerrando la puerta. El motor rugió y salió en máxima velocidad del lugar. Sólo se calmó cuando supo que estaban muy lejos de los zombis.

"¿Estás bien?" el Senju le entregó una botella de agua mientras preguntaba.

"He estado mejor... Pero sí, estoy bien." Tomó un gran y largo sorbo, relamió sus labios resecos. "No puedo dejarte en un mundo sin mí, sería demasiado triste."

Hashirama rio y Tobirama, en el volante, bufó.

"Anda que salir por la noche, te dije que no lo hicieras."

"Faltaban medicamentos." Sacó la mochila de su espalda, casi se olvida de ella. "Y los conseguí, tenemos para un mes."

El moreno suspiró.

"Bueno, eso es suficiente."

"Llegaremos en un rato." Anuncio por fin Tobirama. "Aniki, tendremos que volver a reorganizar la distribución de la comida y vendas."

"Sí, tienes razón." Alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla blanca del Uchiha. "Estoy feliz de que se vivo."

Madara sonrió, rodeó la cintura de Hashirama mientras lo sentaba en regazo de un tirón. El castaño gimió ante el movimiento y se sonrojó cuando el menor apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

"Ahora, solo déjame dormir un poquito. Estoy agotado."

Hashirama pasó sus dedos cálidos y suaves por la cabellera del azabache.

"Duerme, Madara. Duerme." 


	101. Headcannon #3

A Hashirama (universo original) le gusta usar la ropa (pantalones en su mayoría) ajustada para provocar a Madara.


	102. Headcannon #4

A veces, Hashirama puede ser malvado y dar mucho, pero mucho miedo.

Me inspiró en mi madre cuando esta furiosa a la hora de escribir estos casos.


	103. Castigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juzguenme, atenme y quemenme pero tengo ganas de hacer a Hashirama un hijo de la grandísima puta. Siempre veo (hasta yo, no me excluyo) que es santo y muy inocente, me gusta pero a veces quiero hacer estas cosas como hace dos páginas.
> 
> So... Disfruten mientras piensan en matarme XD.

-P... Por favor...

Quitó el seguro de su arma, amartillo la pistola y la dirigió a la frente del hombre delante suyo.

Sus ojos de un profundo verde brillaban en miedo, el sudor recorría su frente y todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia e impotencia.

Llevó una mano a la boca y retiró el cigarro cuando paró de escuchar los gritos de la mujer arriba. Chasqueó la lengua, ¿de verdad tenían que ser tan gritonas cuando las violan? Aún tenía la resaca del día anterior, no la aguantaba.

Escuchó pasos duros y volteó hacía la escalera, sin dejar de apuntar al hombre.

Su compañero venía con una sonrisa en la cara, con la mujer arrastrando. La tiró al suelo y le abrió las piernas, el semen y la sangre salieron de su vagina.

-Cada vez te vuelves más tardón, ¿será por la edad, Zetsu? 

-Es que nada puede superar tu delicioso ano, querido Hashirama.

Rio.

-Claro.

-Sois... Sois unos depravados...

Ambos miraron al hombre que observaba a su temblorosa hija. Zetsu sonrió mientras cogía un cuchillo de su cinturón. Como la mantequilla, corto lenta y cuidadosamente la piel del cuello de la mujer, este enseguida comenzó a desangrarse, haciendo gárgaras en un intento de respirar.

Se retorció mientras caía al piso, pronto dejó de moverse por completo. 

-Como amo cuando un trabajo sale bien. -se estiró Zetsu.

\- ¡Malditos! -el hombre estalló en lágrimas-. ¡Malditos, os pudrireis en el infierno, malditos, maldi...!

El gran estallido de la pistola hizo gemir a Zetsu.

\- ¿Tenías que disparar?

El cadáver del hombre cayó al suelo con un agujero entre los ojos.

-Anda que... ¿Llevas más de veinte años en esto y aún no te acostumbras? Apenas empecé hace tres años y no me molesta.

-Prefiero los cuchillos, son más sutiles y fáciles de guardar.

-Lo que tu digas, genio. -dio una última calada al cigarro antes de tirarlo al suelo y aplastarlo-. Quememos este lugar y vámonos, tengo planes.

-Que hombre... Venga, dame la gasolina.

-Está...

Ambos callaron cuando escucharon un crujido en la parte de arriba. Hashirama frunció el ceño, mirando a su compañero que estaba igual o más confundido que él.

-Iré a ver... Quédate aquí.

-Que no te maten.

-Eso ya lo haces tú en la cama.

Desapareció en la oscuridad de la casa para cuando el Senju respondió. Espero pacientemente entre los cadáveres de padre e hija, cruzó los brazos y pateó basura del suelo cuando escuchó disparos en la segunda planta de la casa.

-Mierda...

Se apresuró a las escaleras cuando vio una figura bajar.

\- ¿Zetsu?

Una risa.

-Creo que por el momento ya no está disponible.

La luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas del pasillo continuo a las escaleras iluminó a un hombre alto, aunque más baje que él, con ropa negras, cabellos y ojos negros.

Lo vio relamer los labios rojos.

\- ¿Quién mierda eres? -alzó la Beretta 92 y apuntó al pecho del hombre.

-Asesinos despiadados, arrancando las vidas de pobres almas cristianas inocentes, solo por no pagar a vuestro jefe el préstamo que debían por la falta de trabajo. -el hombre siguió andando hasta tocar el cañón de la pistola-. No podían esperar aunque tu jefe tenga todo el dinero del mundo. Codicia, un pecado grande. Maldad, cáncer del alma. ¿Qué quién soy? -sonrió-. Soy alguien a quien no deberías haber conocido... Nunca.

* * *

Mantuvo la boca cerrada, mordió su labio, su lengua y mejilla. No iba a gritar o gemir.

No iba a decir nada aunque lo estuvieran violando delante del cuerpo de la mujer a la que su compañero había abusado.

-Dime, ¿qué se siente ser usado de la misma manera? -una mano tiró de sus cabellos con hostilidad, el cálido aliento del hombre golpeó contra su mejilla-. Tenías opciones, muchas seguramente y decidiste seguir este camino de maldad. -estrelló su cara contra el suelo, rompiendo su nariz, las embestidas no pararon, incluso fueron a peor, desgarrando su interior y llenándolo de sangre y semen-. Afronta el castigo a tus actos y medita, mientras te violo, lo que has hecho hasta ahora. Y cuando llegues a una conclusión, ven a mí.

Sintió el ardor de otra venia más en su interior, un pequeño aullido de dolor salió de sus labios.

-Te estaré esperando, Hashirama. -un par de dientes marcaron la piel en su cuello, arrancando carne al tirar hacia atrás. Gritó por el dolor, apretó los puños-. Madara, puedes encontrarme por ese nombre.

El tipo se retiró y, por fin, tomó aire.

La pistola a su costado apareció tan rápido como pudo en su mano, volteó para disparar pero... No encontró a nadie.

Humillado, maltratado y violado, cayó al suelo desmayado. 


	104. Headcannon #5

Madara es un romántico, no le gusta el sexo por sexo con alguien. Le gusta cortejar a esa persona, enamorarla.

Madara solo quiero un abrazo.


	105. Envíos

— ¿¡Cómo que no les ha llegado!? —golpeó la mesa con una palma—. ¡Puta madre, les ha tenido que llegar porque está mañana a salido! ¡No me vengan con estupideces, maldito pedazo de escoria, te ha llegado y no me jodas!

—Ah... S-señor Hashirama...

El moreno miró a su asistente con ojos asesinos.

—El paquete ha sido devuelto, el encargado no puso el sello.

El Senju mordió su labio inferior.

— ¿¡Ves, mierda!? —se escuchó la voz de Madara de fondo en el teléfono—. ¡No nos han llegado los medicamentos!

—Te llegarán, te llegarán... —habló calmadamente el castaño—. ¡¡Y CUANDO ESO PASE, TE LOS PUEDES METER POR EL CULO, EMO GILIPOLLAS!!

Colgó con furia, agarró el teléfono y lo lanzó contra la pared, destrozándolo.

—...

—Vete —le dijo al empleado quien salió corriendo.

* * *

— ¡LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO, SI TE ENVIADO TODO LO QUE ME HAS PEDIDO!

Tsunade gritaba en la oficina mientras todos los empleados tenían un deja vu.


	106. Pudín

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estoy inspirada, tal vez continue un poco más con la página de Mi rey.
> 
> Axta_The_Hybrid. 

—Uhm... —bostezo, estirando los brazos—. Tengo hambre de dulce... Tal vez haré un pastel, seguro que a Madara le gusta.

Apenas comenzaba a vivir con Madara, la convivencia hasta el momento era buena y no podía pedir un mejor novio. Le gustaba cocinar para su pareja pues en estos días que trabajaba mucho, volver a casa y encontrarse con deliciosos platillos hechos con amor era lo mejor, lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Además, sabía que Madara amaba el chocolate, seguramente se coma toda la tarta si se le daba la oportunidad.

Rio y entro en la cocina, deteniendo sus pasos en la entrada de esta misma.

Frunció el ceño débilmente, intentando entender lo que veía.

—Ah... Ho... Hola, cariño. —respondió un Madara nervioso, apoyado contra la puerta de armario de limpieza.

— ¿Qué tal, cuñado? —Izuna a su lado, riendo de forma exagerada.

—Hola... ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que... Tenían trabajo, por lo menso tú, Madara.

El Uchiha mayor rascó su nuca.

—Sí... Bueno, tuve el día libre. ¿Tú que haces aquí?

—También tengo vacaciones en el hospital... —ladeo la cabeza—. Bueno, ¿me pueden decir que hacen ahí?

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí, de pronto Izuna se arrodilló delante del Senju y abrazó sus piernas.

— ¡Fue culpa de Madara, lo juro!

— ¡Ahg, maldito!

— ¿Qué sucede, qué pasa?

No entendía nada, entre los gritos del par de hermanos y lo fuera de contexto que estaba todo, no sabía que hacer o decir.

Hasta que escuchó un crujido detrás de la puerta.

— ¿Qué ondas, krnales?

La puerta fue derribada cuando Madara se apartó, un ser pareció a Jabba The Hutt apareció.

— ¡Ah, mierda! ¡Matalo!

Madara le tiró cuchillo e Izuna cualquier objeto.

— ¿¡Qué mierda es eso!? —gritó Hashirama.

— ¡El pudín que quería hacerte Madara para sorprenderte! —respondió Izuna—. ¡Mierda, habla raro!

—#Swag, #vivaelfuah, #yolo.

— ¡Vámonos a la verga! —dijo Madara saliendo de la cocina.

— ¡Joder!

Y salieron del piso.

Jamás volvieron.

Y el pudín mutante se volvió reguetonero. 


	107. Sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosa seria, esto me paso cuando vi la película de Drácula y me fui a dormir. 

—Hey, hey...

Abrió los ojos, sentándose en el suelo. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro y hacia frío, se abrazó a su mismo sintiendo si piel cálida. Frunció el ceño y miró su cuerpo, un gran sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

— ¿¡Qué hago desnudo!?

— ¡Hey!

Alzó la cabeza y vio a Madara con trajes extraño, como de la Inglaterra victoriana. Estaba parado en medio de la oscuridad, ojos rojos y fijos en su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué... Estoy desnudo...?

—Por nada, solo te voy a comer.

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Deja de gritar y muestra ese cuellito delicioso. —abrió la boca y se abalanzó sobre el Senju.

— ¡Nooooo! 

* * *

Madara miraba a su dormida pareja revolverse en la cama. 

—Uhh... No... No me chupes... —hizo muecas—. No, Conde... Mis partes no... No me toques mis partes... 

No debieron ver el Conde Drácula. 


	108. Kill or Die

Cayó al suelo junto a la botella de ron. La botella explotó y los vidrios se alejaron el pequeño río alcohólico.

Gimió y se arrastró, gimió y sonrió cuando sintió la sangre en sus manos juntos al ron.

—Maldita... Perra... —tosió y jadeo mientras se levantaba—. Jodidas putas... —gruñó, apoyándose contra una pared, mano en el pecho—. Ah, mierda... Mierda...

Tenía dolor de cabeza, sus dedos y piernas temblaban, no controlaba la maldita respiración, jadeando y gimiendo como un loco. Su pecho dolía de lo fuerte que su corazón palpitaba, mordía su lengua pasando la mano por su estómago.

Escuchó pasos atrás de él, sabía quien era y no se preocupó mucho. Quitó el abrigo de su cuerpo junto a la camiseta; una mano en su brazo quemaba.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó?

Se aferró a ese brazo, acercándose a la persona.

—No pude terminar... —jadeo—. Tuve... Que buscar a otra... Aún así no es... Suficiente... No es suficiente...

Escondió su cara en el cuello pálido, restregando su cuerpo con el calor contrario.

—Necesito.... Por favor...

Hizo contacto visual con él, sabía que no se lo negaría. No a él. Vio que sus labios temblaban, los abrió. 

—Es... Está bien, Hashirama.

* * *

Relamió sus labios, gimió y abrazó el pecho cálido a su lado. Frotó su mejilla contra la piel blanca, entrelazando sus piernas con las ajenas.

—Madara... —murmuró—. Madara... 

—Jack el Destripador... —respondió—. Están desesperados por atraparlo...

—Mm~ No serán capaces de atraparlo... Jamás... —se levantó y se posicionó encima del azabache—. Yo estoy aquí ahora pero me iré, 'Hashirama' volverá como el médico pero volveré. Siempre vuelvo. Ni tú ni él pueden vivir sin mi.

Madara alzó las manos, deteniéndolas en las caderas morenas. Se acercó al rostro del castaño.

—Hasta que vuelvas... Yo cuidaré de ti.

—Hasta que vuelva... Ama a nuestro Hashirama.

Besó esos labios, lo tumbó en la cama y jugó con la lengua ajena. Frotó ambos cuerpos, gimiendo y jadeando, separándose tras un tiempo. Los rasgos psicóticos, duros y salvajes del hombre abajo de él cambió a unos suaves y dulces, bonitos y bondadosos.

— ¿M-Madara?

—Hola. —sonrió, acariciando los cabellos largos de su amante—. ¿Qué tal el sueño?

Hashirama parpadeó, talló sus ojos.

—Sí, yo... ¿Hice mucho daño?

Negó.

—Murió rápido.

Ambos sabían que era una mentira pero una necesaria para la calma del mayor. Encontrarían todos lo detalles mañana en el periódico pero, por ahora, preferían dejar eso para después.

Simplemente siguieron amándose hasta el amanecer.


	109. Perfección

Dejó la tasa de chocolate a un lado, vacía. Disfrutó del sabor en su garganta hasta que desapareció con la saliva y el humo del puro. Normalmente no fumaria pero hoy en particular se sentía necesitado del agrio sabor.

La puerta a su lado se abrió, una mujer entró en la sala con la típica bata blanca y el cabello recogido en un raro moño.

— ¿Hashirama-san?

Sonrió con el puro en la boca, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella.

—Touka, ¿como va?

—Él ya se encuentra en la sala C-67. —levantó la escopeta en sus manos, se la ofreció a su superior—. Esta cargada y a punto. Todo está listo para la prueba.

Tomó la escopeta con una mano, apagó el puro mientras se acercaba a su escritorio en le cenicero y miró la hora en su reloj. Ocho en punto, buena hora.

—Bien, vamos allá.

Salieron del cuarto y andaron por un largo pasillo con una docena de puertas cada cual resguardada por un par de guardias. Llegaron a un ascensor y descendieron por este en un agradable silencio.

— ¿Esto funcionará? —Touka habló, la cruz gamada bailó en su cuello.

—Tiene. —respondió—. Somos... La élite. Tenemos que hacer esto bien, por la guerra, por la gloria de Japón. Incluso si los nazis caen, nosotros sobreviviremos. Estados Unidos no podrá con nosotros.

Alzó una mano, se detuve al ver la esvástica. Mordió su mejilla y bajó la mano otra vez.

Llegaron a la planta deseada y salieron del ascensor. El pasillo por donde ahora caminaban era ancho y muy, demasiado, iluminado. Un solo guardia al final con una puerta reforzada. Saludaron con el gesto y el hombre abrió la puerta.

—Vuelve, Touka. Ve con Tobirama, te necesita para algunos experimentos.

—Ah, sí, sí... —hizo una reverencia—. Tenga cuidado.

—Gracias.

La mujer se fue y él, tras un suspiro, entró en el cuarto. El blanco hizo doler sus ojos aunque pudo controlar un parpadeó. Enseguida vio al hombre parado en medio de la habitación, vestía con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro y un par de botas gastas las rodillas negras, cabellos negros y despeinados. No hablaron, lo único que hizo nada más entrar fue apuntar y disparar la escopeta. El retroceso golpeó su hombro y el ruido fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer eco hasta en el pasillo.

Pero no cerró los ojos, ni siquiera pestañeó cuando el otro ya había desaparecido de su vista. Levantó la cabeza para ver al azabache clavado al techo, sus ojos en rojo vivo y con un rostro agresivo pero sin atacar. No tenía ninguna herida.

Alzó la escopeta, disparando por segunda vez y acabando sus balas. Otra vez desapareció, giró y lo encontró en la esquina más alejada con el cuerpo agazapado y listo para atacar, como un animal rabioso.

Satisfecho, dejó el arma a un lado y se acercó con simpleza.

Una vez delante de él, alzó su mano y quito el guante blanco. Su piel morena brillo en el cuarto y se posó en la mejilla fría y pálida del sujeto. Vio como se apegaba a su mano cálida, sonrió con ternura agachándose. 

—Lamento que siempre tenga que ser tan rudo pero nunca se sabe cuando se va a ser atacado. —su dedo delineó la mandíbula fuerte del hombre—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería a por unas tazas de chocolate? Se que te gusta, Madara.

El azabache asintió aunque no se apartó del tacto por tres segundos exactos. Cuando se levantaron, salieron de la gran habitación y se despidieron del guardia que fumaba aburrido.

—Han traído un espléndido chocolate suizo, regalo de nuestros aliados los nazis. No sé cómo lo han conseguido pero están muy ricos. —habló en el silencio del ascensor—. Puedes coger todos los que quieras, están en mi oficina.

Madara asintió, apegando su cuerpo al del castaño. Hashirama sonrió y enganchó un brazo en el del azabache; podía entender ese comportamiento tan seco y a la vez tan meloso, un niño sin infancia, raptado de las calles para el circo, vendido por su inutilidad después de un accidente en su pierna izquierda. Raptado por su ejército en nombre de los experimentos para los nazis, abusado de todas las formas desde su nacimiento. Él, Hashirama Senju, fue la única persona que cuido de sus heridas y de su lesión; él, Hashirama Senju, fue el primero que lo miró a los ojos como a un ser humano; él, Hashirama Senju, fue el primero que le demostró amor y piedad, nunca exigiendo nada más allá de los límites.

Rio con todas las memorias divertidas de un Madara mirando como si fuera un invento nuevo un simple lápiz.

Miró al hombre a su lado, lo vio arquear una ceja.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido, Madara. De verdad, me gustas mucho.

Se acercó al rostro ajeno y lo besó, uno suave y rápido, casi un pico pero lleno de sentimientos.

Sí, era consciente de su relación tan bizarra. Ningún científico o médico sale con sus experimentos, mayormente porque acababan siendo aberraciones, pero Madara, su Madara, era diferente. Él no lo había "creado", no lo había "inventado" solo lo había "mejorado".

Años de esfuerzos, error tras error, día tras día, consiguió crear a un soldado, un súper soldado. Golpes duros, capaces de romper puerta de acero blindado; capacidad de esquive perfecta, intocable; agilidad y rapidez como un jaguar; la elegante figura de un hombre de metro ochenta y un aspecto físico hermoso y cuidado.

Solo lo había mejorado, no era un invento, así que su relación se permitía.

Y sabía que Madara también lo amaba, la forma de rodear su cintura con posesividad, besándolo de nuevo como lo haría un amante que no ha visto a su amado por años y años. Esas simples cosas se lo confirmaban. Con las manos en los bíceps del azabache, lo empujó suavemente. Siempre fue sensible y si seguía usando la lengua de esa forma, revolviendo y dominando la suya, sería capaz de llegar a un orgasmo seco. Y no quería eso, no en el ascensor.

La puerta se abrió y salieron. Podía sentir la cara roja, las personas, más médicos, lo miraban conocedores del porqué y no le importó. Nadie se metía con los trabajos de otros, era más sencillo y evitaban muertes tontas.

—Si tenemos suerte, al capitán le gustarán lo avances y podrás venir a mi casa. —explicó cerca de su oficina—. Quiero presentarte a mi padre y mis hermanos. —estaba seguro que lo dejarían, no querían a Madara, quería el líquido que había mejorado a Madara, y se las daría sin problema, los alemanes eran así de prácticos. Volteó hacía su compañero cuando llegaron a la puerta—. Te llevarás bien con ellos. Tal vez Tobirama sea un poco borde pero sé que se amarán.

Abrió la puerta y entraron, Madara la cerró.

El castaño se acercó a su escritorio, sacando una caja de bombones.

—Mira, aquí es...

Su espalda cayó encima de la madera la cual gimió a su peso. El azabache llevó sus grandes manos a las caderas del moreno, debajo de la bata blanca pero encima del traje negro.

— ¿M-Madara?

Tan pronto como pasó, sus pantalones desaparecieron junto a su ropa interior. La cabeza entre sus piernas, ojos brillantes en negro puro. Pudo sentir el rojo en su cara, era tan fuerte que hasta dolía.

— ¿Qué haces...?

—Solo... Un poco. —hundió su nariz en la pelvis del Senju, aspirando su aroma—. Quiero tocarte.

Una lengua traviesa acarició su miembro, tapó su boca reteniendo un gemido.

—V-vale... —gimió aún más alto cuando dos dedos rascaron su ano—. R... Rápido...

Echó la cabeza para atrás, mirando el cuadro de Hirohito y de su familia. Con manos temblorosas, tumbó las fotos.

Y se entregó a la pasión.


	110. Masaje

—No.

—Vamos, es bueno.

—Dije que no.

—Maddy~ Ya verás que te gustará~

— ¡Ni de coña!

— ¡Maddy!

Hashirama abrazó las piernas de su pareja con fuerza.

—No me vas a convencer.

—Porfis, ya verás. A mi me gusta cuando me lo haces a mi, además soy médico, te puedo decir todas las ventajas que tiene hacer esto. —hizo un puchero, mirando al azabache con ojitos de perro—. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Madara miró seriamente al castaño, suspirando asintió.

—V... Vale... Solo por probar...

Hashirama sonrió.

— ¡Bien!

* * *

Atsusa llegaba a casa cansada después de una larga jornada de trabajo. Nada más dejar sus zapatos en la entrada recordó que su madre le había pedido que sacará el escritorio del cuarto de sus padres. No lo usaban y no lo necesitan ahí.

Gimiendo mientras se estiraba, caminó hasta el cuarto de ellos y abrió la puerta.

Sintió la cara roja cuando vio a su padre en cuarto y su madre metiéndole un dedo por el...

Ambos mayores la miraron avergonzados, cubriéndose enseguida.

—Ah... Tu padre necesitaba un masaje... Prostático....

No dijo ni hizo nada, solo cerró la puerta y salió de la casa corriendo. 


	111. Barba

—Quiero dejarme barba.

Hashirama volteó a verlo, sonriendo pasó una mano morena por la mejilla y barbilla de Madara.

—Atrévete y dormirás en el maldito jardín por un año.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?

El Senju lo miró con ojos serios, una furia en el interior que calló al Uchiha.

—Porque yo lo digo. Ahora ve y compra leche, me hace falta.

—Sí... Mi amor, sí.


	112. Pesadillas

Un llanto, agua corriendo, gotas cayendo, gritos. Oscuridad, tinieblas, sombras por doquier. 

Abres los ojos. Sabes que esta encima de ti, su infame aliento golpea tu cara, infectando tu nariz con su fétido aroma. Manos como garras en sus brazos, susurro guturales.

Dolor.

Sientes el pecho arder, tu piel en la espalda calentarse, mojarse. Sus órganos queman, se extraen y caen a diferentes lugares. Esas manos heladas arrancan todo a su paso, como harías al cavar la tierra. El dolor es intenso, vívido, amargo y macabro.

Lloras, gritas. Pero no te mueves. 

Una luz aparece y revela ese rostro deformado, brazos con diminutas manos, cuerpo delgado.

—Ma... Mi... —habla con voz cortada—. Estoy... Muerto... Mami... Muertoooooo...

Cierras los ojos. No puedes más.

* * *

Despertó con jadeos y lágrimas. Miró su pecho, arrebatando las mantas y la ropa, pasó los dedos por la cicatriz plateada en su piel.

— ¿Hashirama?

Miró al hombre tumbado detrás de él, vio como encendía la lámpara en la mesita de noche. La luz naranja iluminó tenuemente la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces?

Tragó saliva.

—N... Nada... Vuelve... A dormir.

Madara frunció el ceño.

— ¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla?

Silencio.

—Hashirama... Tal vez deberías...

—Estoy bien. —interrumpió—. Estoy bien.

Hubo un silencio grande, profundo e incómodo.

—No eres el único que lo está pasando mal... Lo sabes, ¿no?

Hashirama se abrazó a sí mismo.

—No fue a ti a quien abrieron, a quien le sacaron su bebé. No fue a ti a quien le dijeron que llevaba muerto dos meses. No fue a ti a quien atacaron y... Y... —calló, se levantó de la cama—. Lo siento, iré... Al salón.

Salió a paso lento del cuarto. El Uchiha suspiró.

Esto jamás acabaría.


	113. Netflix

Abrió la puerta de un golpe, asustando al joven sentado en la habitación.

— ¡Me invitó a ver Netflix! —gritó Madara a Izuna.

— ¿¡Netflix!? 

— ¡Netflix!

Izuna enseguida saltó de su asiento para dirigirse a su hermano y empujarlo.

— ¡Hay que prepararte, hoy mojas!

* * *

Tocó tres veces la puerta antes de ser recibido por un Hashirama vestido con ropa ligera y cómoda. El cabello atado en una coleta y una sonrisa hermosa en los labios dulces y suaves. 

— ¡Hola, qué bien que llegaste! Pasa —se hizo a un lado, dejando entrar a su amigo que enseguida entró con pasos rápidos—. Siéntate en donde quieras, estas en tu casa —rio mientras cerraba la puerta. 

Madara asintió y se sentó en el gran sofá de cuero negro en el salón. El material crujió bajo su peso, su mente imaginó su rápido rechinar cuando tuviera debajo a su apetecible amigo gimiendo y pidiendo más de él.

—Hoy estás muy guapo. —comentó Hashirama, yendo con él junto a una botella de vino y dos copas.

Estaba vestido con una camiseta manga corta negra y un pantalón negro roto por partes de mezclilla, zapatos de vestir negros lustrados. Incluso se había echado colonia para oler bien.

—Si es por ti, no me importa tener que ponerme incómodos esmoquines.

El Senju sonrió, el timbre sonó con su risa. Enseguida fue a abrir, a los pocos segundos apareció junto a su hermano menor, Tobirama el amargado que enseguida hizo una mueca al ver al Uchiha. 

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Maddy. Bueno, os dejo solos en vuestra cita. Pásenla bien, tienen vino y películas. —se retiró hasta la puerta—. ¡Disfruten!

La puerta se escuchó cerrarse con llave. Ambos hombres se miraron con recelo e incómodos.

— ¿Cita? 

—Itama le dijo que nos odiamos porque nos amamos en secreto.

—... Es... Eso es un a estupidez.

Tobirama suspiró.

—Iré al cuarto, como se te ocurra entrar te denunció por intento de violación.

— ¿¡Quién jodidos intentaría tocar a un amargado como tú, imbécil!? —le gritó mientras el albino se retiraba.

Madara bufó decepcionado. No iba a gastar los condones de su bolsillo trasero.


	114. Terapia

El psicólogo suspiró y acomodó sus gafas de lectura, leyó por encima sus notas y miró a la pareja delante. Carraspeó, aclarando la garganta y sonrió suavemente.

— ¿Alguno de los dos podría explicarme por qué Madara tiene un ojo morado y... —miró sus notas brevemente—... Tres costillas rotas?

Hashirama rascó su nuca, mordiendo el interior de su boca.

—Ahhh, bueno... Estábamos paseando y ehhh un tipo me silbo... 

— ¿Te silbo? —preguntó el psicólogo al moreno. Sus ojos se desviaron al pucheroso Uchiha, ¿solo por un silbido causaría una pelea en donde tanto él como la otra persona, más esta con ambas piernas rotas, acabarían tan heridos? 

—... Yyyyy me ahh me agarró una nalga.

—Oh, entiendo. —escribió rápido: "problemas de ira en Madara Uchiha"—. ¿Quieres decir que tu pareja golpeó a un tipo que te acosó, porque te toco sin tu consentimiento, para defenderte?

—Uhm... Sí.

Asintiendo, miró esta vez al causante del todo el lío.

—Madara, ¿podrías explicarme el por qué de tu reacción?

—Mi esposo ya se lo explicó. No entiendo porque tendría que decírselo dos veces, ni que fuera tonto.

— ¡Madara! —regañó Hashirama.

El azabache bufó y cruzó los brazos.

—No me gusta... Que toquen lo que me pertenece.

—Pero Hashirama no es un objeto. —explicó—. Es un ser humano, tal vez si tan solo hubieras esperado un poco las cosas no hubieran terminado así.

—Una orden de alejamiento y terapia por seis meses, bah, no es nada para mi historial. 

— ¿Por lo menos te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

Madara, quién había desviado sus ojos del psicólogo, lo miró con una sonrisa sádica y malvada. Ojos profundamente negros y macabros.

—No me arrepiento de nada, de absolutamente nada. Si tuviera que volver en el tiempo, lo haría en cada ocasión.

Hashirama no dijo nada. Solo suspiró.

El doctor escribió: "no muestra síntomas de culpabilidad. Esto podría ser peligroso, se aconseja un tratamiento más largo."


	115. Pillados

Ashura miró las escaleras al segundo piso de la casa. Mordió su labio inferior, pensando en muchas cosas.

Desde que su querido, hermoso y tierno primo Hashirama y Tobirama comenzaron con la vida universitaria había estado viviendo con él y Indra pues la casa que recientemente los hermanos Ootsutuki adquirieron estaba a nada más y nada menos que cinco minutos a pie de la universidad de ambos hermanos Senju. Si bien el acto de acogerlos fue sincero y sin ninguna intención maliciosa, solo con la condición de pagar un pequeño alquiler de habitación y contribuir con la limpieza hogareña, había algo más.

Ashura era una persona que caía bien por su actitud bondadosa y sincera, incapaz de odiar a nadie. Y era verdad, no podía odiar porque ninguna persona merecía tal sentimiento negativo, solo podía... Desconfiar. Y desconfiaba mucho, demasiado, de Madara Uchiha. Bien, sí, era un primo bastante lejano, más familiarizado con Indra, pero familia después de todo. Su pensamiento de amar a cada parte de ella le impedía comportarse como lo haría con alguien extraño como echarlo de la casa y no permitiéndole ver a Hashirama, pero no le impedía vigilar de cerca sus comportamientos junto a su amado primo.

Su promesa con Butsuma y su instinto de policía principiante le decían que no debía dejarlos solos y menos en un cuarto, como lo estaban ahora.

De ahí viene su dilema.

Subir las escaleras, con una bandeja de comida para un pequeño descanso del incesante estudio universitario de ambos jóvenes; o quedarse en su lugar y confiar en que todo estaba bien.

Eligió la primera opción.

Preparo rápidamente un par de bocadillos y limonada. Lo colocó todo en una bandeja y subió las escaleras con pasos suaves y silenciosos. Caminó hasta la última habitación del pasillo, respiró hondo una vez delante de la puerta de madera caoba.

Tocó tres veces, muy suave, la puerta y entró.

— ¡Chicos, les traje com...!

Calló enseguida cuando vio a Hashirama, desnudo como vino al mundo, encima de un Madara con los pantalones y calzoncillos bajados. Estaban en el suelo, ignorantes de los papeles y libros a su alrededor. Enseguida se separaron y se cubrieron con las mantas del futón apartado en la esquina.

Frunció el ceño, acto muy pocas visto en su moreno y amable rostro. Sus manos apretando los extremos de la bandeja. 

—... Vistanse, quiero a Madara fuera en cinco minutos y tú... —miró a su primo—. Quiero explicaciones. ¡YA!

Salió dando un portazo, bajó furioso las escaleras y dejó la comida en la encimera de la cocina.

Tapó su boca mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que sus ojos vieron.

Su amado y lindo primo estaba... Teniendo sexo. 


	116. Sorpresas sorprendentes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, no estoy en desacuerdo en el derecho de las personas en mostrar lo que se les de la gana. A mi me parece bien que la gente se haga OnlyFans, si creen que son guapos y quieren mostrar su cuerpo, encima cobrando y chateando con gente, adelante, yo no tengo problema. Yo no lo haría porque soy demasiado tímida en ese sentido, apenas he dado mi primer beso ~-~. 
> 
> Así que, por si alguien se ofende o algo. Lo que haga a uno haga con su cuerpo estará bien mientras sea sin coacción o por obligación. 
> 
> Solo tomo de referencia esto porque me venía bien para el escrito de hoy. Ahora, sin nada más que decir, empecemos.

Izuna tragó saliva duramente, si nuez de adán ardió pero no le dio importancia.

-Hermano.... Ah... -mordió su lengua, pensando en cómo iba a decir lo que tenía que decir-. Hashirama... Este... ¿Te sigue gustando?

Madara, quien estaba realizando una presentación en su laptop miró a su hermano menor con una ceja alzada. Carraspeó y dejó el ordenador de lado, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

El menor torció la boca en una mueca pensativa.

-Uhm, bueno... Verás... En una de esas muchas tardes que tengo libres... En una búsqueda muy productiva para mis estudios, encontré... Ahh... Bueno, yo... Yo encontré...

-Habla, no tengo todo el día.

Izuna suspiró.

-Bueno, una imagen dice más que mil palabras.

Sacó su teléfono, abrió rápidamente su buscador en donde tenía una página abierta. Miró a su hermano y le mostró el contenido.

Pudo ver lo pálido que se quedaba Madara, más blanco de lo que estaba. Abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces, demasiado sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¡Eso... Hashirama... Desnudo!

Montones y montones de fotos comprometedoras de Hashirama Senju, de SU Hashirama Senju.

\- ¿¡Por qué!?

-No lo sé, solo... Lo descubrí ayer. Y ya que te gusta pensé que te gustaría saber que hay un montón, miles de hombres y mujeres, viendo a tu objeto de amor desnudo o en poses muy... Eróticas.

Vio como los ojos de Madara se entrecerraban. Una línea dura por labios.

-Aquí pone que estás suscrito a su perfil...

\- ¡Ahhh, eso lo hice para que lo vieras tú! Sino no me dejaría ver nada. Pero no me he tocado ni siquiera las he visto, dos o tres pero nada más. Vale, puede que haya tocado.. ¡Una vez! Pero ya.

El mayor gruñó, se levantó tan rápido y tan violento que la silla cayó detrás de él.

\- ¿¡Hermano!? ¿¡A dónde vas!?

No le contestó pero en el fondo ya sabía a donde iría.

Solo esperaba haber hecho lo correcto.


	117. Trato

— ¿Y tienes todo listo? Te he dejaos los números de todos los entes municipales para ti protección: la policía local, nacional, urgencias, los bomberos, tu padre, etc.

Hashirama asintió, sonriendo divertido.

—Estaré bien, no es la primera que estoy solo, Ashura.

El mayor gimió, colocando sus manos en los hombros de su primo.

—No me digas eso, por favor... —lo miró con cariño—. Indra y yo estaremos fuera por una semana, y tu hermano está de clases de intercambio. Todo puede pasar, te lo digo como policía.

El Senju suspiró y colocó sus manos en las morenas del mayor.

—Te lo prometo, estaré bien.

Indra tocó el claxon del auto, ambos morenos rieron. El mayor Ootsutuki se asomó por la ventana. 

— ¿Podemos irnos ya? ¡Dejen su maldito drama! 

Ashura suspiró y revolvió los cabellos de su primo. 

—Bueno, ya nos vamos. Cuídate.

—Claro.

Compartieron un abrazo.

— ¡HASHIRAMA! 

Se separaron de un salto, Madara estaba a un par de metros de los morenos co una cara seria y enojada.

— ¿¡Cómo que tienes OnlyFans, Hashirama!?

El Senju se sonrojó furiosamente, pudo sentir sus orejas y su cuello totalmente rojos. De soslayo pudo ver al otro moreno con una cara confundida y a Indra entrecerrar los ojos.

Acercándose a Madara, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Podemos hablar de esto después? Ahora mismo no es...

— ¡Vas a responderme ahora, Hashirama! —hizo aspavientos con los brazos—. ¡Llevo AÑOS dándote señales e insinuaciones para que luego me salgas con esto!

— ¡Madara, te dije que después! —ahora era el turno del Senju de gritar.

— ¡Y yo te digo ahora! —estaba muy muy enfadado e indignado—. ¡Enseñándote desnudo ante cientos y cientos de tipos morbosos y raritos, dejando que se toquen mirándote... ¿Qué demonios te pasa?! 

— ¿¡Cómo!?

Ambos miraron al Ootsutuki menor que tenía los ojos en órbitas.

— ¿¡Qué haces qué!?

Ojos avellana fulminando los negros del Uchiha.

—Puedo... Puedo explicarlo todo.

—Oh, claro que lo harás. —Ashura miró a su hermano—. Baja todo, no nos vamos de aquí. 

Indra gruñó. Ambos morenos entraron en la casa y el Ootsutuki miró al Uchiha aún parado en la acera.

—Gracias, Madara. Muchísimas gracias por joderme las vacaciones.

Que gran día para arruinar planes.


	118. Pasteles

— ¿Esto... Realmente funcionará?

Izuna tomó su juguito de melocotón, soltó la pajita mientras retiraba la mirada del pasillo, centrándose en la esquina derecha por la que tendrían que aparecer ciertos hermanos Senju. 

—Claro. A mí me funcionó con Kagami. —subió las mangas de su gakuran hasta los codos, sonrió cuando escuchó el sonido de unas voces—. Prepárate, están cerca.

Madara asintió con el trozo de pastel en su obento. Era extraño para él, se sentía como una adolescente intentando ser noticeada por su sempai. Hashirama realmente le gustaba como para que él tuviera que darle algún regalo delante del odioso Tobirama Senju, además del hecho de querer molestarlo porque sabía que el albino odiaba que estuviera cerca de su amado hermano.

Izuna se escondió en una aula cercana, con la puerta un tanto abierta para ver el acto. Madara respiró profundamente antes de dar un paso cuando supo que los hermanos estaban por voltear.

—Hashira...

Pudo sentir como algo bajo sus pies se tensaba, tropezó y pisó bruscamente el suelo con su otro pie. El obento en sus manos abandonó su lugar y salió disparado hacia adelante, dando de blanco al rostro de Hashirama Senju. Algunos pequeños trozos salieron volando por la fuerza del impacto, manchando a Tobirama.

Hubo un silencio por un par de segundos antes de que los explosivos gritos de Tobirama rellenarán el lugar.

— ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, Uchiha!?

—Ah... Yo... Lo siento, esto no...

— ¿¡Esto fue una broma!? ¿¡Qué clase de significado entiendes por broma!?

El Senju mayor retiró la caja de su cara, su rostro manchado del blanco de la nada y el marrón del chocolate. Una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—Tranquilo, otouto. —rio dulcemente—. Es una forma divertida de comer tarta de... —relamió sus labios—. Chocolate, merengue y nata.

— ¡Pero...!

—No pasa nada. —sus ojos avellana miraron a un sorprendido Madara—. Gracias, Maddy.

El Uchiha rascó su nuca, tragó duro un tanto rojo.

—Ah... Sí, de nada... Supongo.

Tobirama seguía enfadado.

—Deberías decírselo al tutor, aniki. Deberías.

Hashirama abrió la boca, mientras retiraba trozos de pastel con su pañuelo pero no pudo. Su respiración se tornó forzosa, tomó su pecho y garganta, estaban tensas y podía sentirlas cerrarse evitando que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

— ¡Aniki!

— ¿¡Qué demonios pasa!?

El Senju menor sostuvo a su tembloroso hermano. Miró furioso a Madara.

— ¡La tarta! ¿¡Llevaba nuez!?

Madara no lo sabía. Él no la había hecho.

—Sí. —intervino Izuna, saliendo de su escondite.

— ¡Maldición! —pasó sus brazos por los hombros y las rodillas de Hashirama y lo cargó—. ¡Es alérgico a la nuez!

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la enfermería.

Los hermanos Uchiha se miraron. 

— ¿Y decías que a ti te funcionó?

—Bueno, Kagami es más... Accesible. Sin hermanos, sin alergias...

Madara se hizo un faceplam.

—No te vuelvo a hacer caso.

Izuna encogió los hombros, seguía bebiendo su juguito. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace poco descubrí que no puedo comer cacahuetes. Es el peor sentimiento, se te empieza a hinchar todo y no puedes respirar. Quise poner aquí como anécdota XD.


	119. Like an criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto está pensado en un solo capítulo, no va a tener continuaciones por mi. Pero, si alguien quiero continuar o hacer alguna extensión tienen mi total permiso. Lo digo por si alguien se inspira, que tal vez no pase y nadie le importe un carajo pero por si acaso XD. 
> 
> Hay un headcannon: los Uchiha que son ciegos o pierden uno o ambos ojos son apartados del clan como una vergüenza por no ser capaces de protegerse. Son vestidos de blanco, opuestos al negro original del clan. El símbolo del traje pasa de ser rojo y blanco a azul y blanco. 
> 
> Esto lo saque de aquel flashback donde se ve a Izuna con una bata blanca, no recuerdo si era canon en el anime o un edit pero lo estuve pensando y salió esto. También del cabello blanco de Madara de viejo, porque en un momento se ve a un viejo Uchiha con el cabello aún negro.

— ¡Aniki!

Detuvo sus pasos, ojos incrédulos de lo veían. Un Hashirama cubierto de sudor y tierra, con la ropa y armadura destrozadas, cargando a un inconsciente Madara en la espalda.

Podía ver como las piernas de su hermano mayor temblaban por el esfuerzo, aún así mantenía una sonrisa dulce y cansada.

—Te prometí que... Volvería. —habló entrecortado.

—Aniki...

Dio un paso tentativo hacía él, cuidadoso por el hombre en su espalda.

—Atiendan sus heridas, por favor...

Cayó al suelo, desmayado y agotado hasta los huesos. Lo último que pudo ver fueron los pies de Tobirama acercándose.

* * *

Cuando despertó lo primero que sintió fueron los fríos dedos de Tobirama en su frente, cambiando la toalla húmeda en esta. La luz entraba por la puerta que daba a la galería exterior abierta, veía el sol brillando en el cielo azul. Sonriendo, alzó débilmente la mano hacía la contraria.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el menor, dándole un apretón.

—Creo que sí... Yo... Me siento me siento mucho mejor. —suspiró y se sentó en el futón, sus músculos se quejaron y sus articulaciones gimieron ante el movimiento. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación—. ¿ Dónde está Madara?

—Mito está con él ahora.

Asintió en silencio. Se mantuvieron así por un largo rato, disfrutando del cantar de los pájaros afuera.

—Mientras dormías, los sabios del consejo y yo decidimos que pasaría con Madara.

Miró a su hermano menor, este aún sostenía su mano y jugaba con las cutículas de las uñas.

— ¿Por qué? Yo también quería...

—Coincidimos en que tu juicio se vería afectado por tu relación con él así que me nombraron el representante en tu lugar. —esos ojos brillantes y rojos lo miraron—. Lo primero que se dijo fue el asesinato.

Abrió la boca, horrorizado pero Tobirama alzó su palma en señal de silencio. Guardó sus reclamos en un silencio incómodo.

—Pero pensé que eso no te gustaría. Me costó bastante, mucho, conseguir cambiar la decisión final. —suspiró, pasó su mano por los cabellos blancos—. Si tú, y solamente tú, te hacías cargo de todo el daño que pudiera hacer, dejarían que viviera.

— ¡Claro que tomaré la responsabilidad! Madara no es un mal hombre, sus ideales son excelentes, excesivos pero con un buen sentimiento.

—Sabía que dirías eso así que juré por ti.

Hashirama suspiró aliviado.

—Pero...

Su corazón se detuvo.

—Hay una condición.

— ¿Cuál? —voz temblorosa.

—Era imperativo destruir la mayor arma de Madara, eso que podía usar sin control para retomar su traición a la aldea.

Hubo un silencio.

—Le han arrancado los ojos... —terminó Hashirama.

Tobirama asintió.

—Lo hizo Hikaku Uchiha, un alto mando en el clan. Se han quemado en el medio de la aldea. A vista de todos.

El Senju mayor tragó saliva. Sus manos formaron puños en las sábanas, estaba muy sorprendido. Los ojos de un Uchiha, su mayor orgullo, el Sharingan, su Mangenkyo Sharingan... Que se lo hubieran arrebatado hacía que el símbolo que Madara cargaba en la espalda no valiera nada.

Seguramente alguien más tomara el mando del clan, ningún de los pertenecientes del clan Uchiha querría a un ciego por líder.

Todo lo que tenía, todo lo que valoraba, ya no existía.

Sintió pena, mucha pena por su amigo. Pudo sentir las lágrimas en los ojos, una se atrevió a salir.

—Quiero verlo, necesito verlo.

Tobirama abrió la boca, en un intento de oponerse pero enseguida la cerró y se levantó.

—Te llevaré con él, vamos.

* * *

Lo vio sentado en la cama del hospital. El sol entraba por la ventana a su lado, abierta para hacer que sus cabellos negros y despeinados se balancearan con elegancia. Estaba vestido con ropa blanca combinando con su tez pálida. Una venda alrededor de su cabeza, en el área en donde deberían estar esos orbes negros como la noche.

—Sé que estás aquí.

Voz grave y rota, seguramente aún estuviera consciente cuando le quitaron esos dos órganos.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude. —se acercó lentamente.

Tomó una silla al lado de la cama, se sentó y miró sus manos. Temblaban y apretaban la manta blanca. 

—Estás de blanco.

—Soy ciego, ¿te esperabas que me mantuvieran con ellos? Nadie quiere esa vergüenza, tener que ocuparse de un miembro débil...

Hizo una mueca.

—Yo... Yo solo quería que volvieras a la aldea, no quería... Esto.

—No te odio por esto, no seas tan dramático. —torció la boca—. Sabía en lo que me metía cuando decidí irme. Lo que pasó fue por mi propia culpa, no por nadie más. Todo.

El Senju colocó su propia mano morena encima de la del Uchiha. Este no hizo nada, dejó que el cálido toque se quedará en su helada piel. Poco a poco, lentamente, entrelazaron los dedos. Madara apretó el agarre, su miedo a la soledad, su odio por ser expulsado así, su calma en el tacto del Senju; pudo sentirlo todo. 

—Hashirama...

— ¿Sí?

—... No... No me dejes solo, por favor.

—No lo haré, Madara. Lo prometo. Como tu mejor y viejo amigo, nunca te abandonaré.

Vio un destello de sonrisa en sus labios rojos.

—Gracias, Hashirama.


	120. Malos momentos

— ¡HASHIRAMA! —cayó con mucha violencia y epicidad—. ¡Estuve esperando por ti, Hashirama!

El Senju lo miró y lo señaló.

—Ahora no, chikibeibi.

La sonrisa del Uchiha decayó.

— ¿Ah? 


	121. Destrozos

La cama rechinaba y el cabecero golpeaba con fuerza dejando una marca en la pared. Gemidos y gritos, balbuceos temblorosos y movimientos rudos y fuertes. Piel con piel, provocando un sonido obsceno. 

Madara tenía sus manos en las caderas morenas, el rostro en una mueca casi incómodo y la ropa cubierta de sudor. Tenía el pantalón y el calzoncillo enrollados en los tobillos, los zapatos aún puestos. El cabello azabache esparcido por las mantas y almohadas.

Hashirama se apoyaba del pecho lampiño de su pareja, desnudo como vino al mundo. Cabello rizado suavemente por el sudor, saliva cayendo por la comisuras de sus labios y lágrimas por sus mejillas.

La piel de ambos estaba cubierta por una fina película de sudor, haciendo brillar sus pieles bajo la luz artificial de la bombilla blanca.

—L-la polla de Madara... Se siente tan bien... —movía sus caderas en círculos en la polla dura de su esposo—. Tan rico... Estoy tan lleno... De tus hijos, Maddy... ¡Embarazame, mi amor!

Madara gimió, dolorido.

—Ha... Hashirama, por favor... Llevamos cinco horas... —estaba tan agobiado por la sobreestimulación, en otro momento sería agradable pero llegaba de un viaje cansado de trabajo. Se sentía bien, tenía un marido muy sexy pero no podía más—. Me vas a destrozar... Por favor, cariño...

Hashirama se agachó, besó al azabache jugando con su lengua. Subió y bajó aún más rápido las caderas.

Era un castigo placentero. 


	122. No, así no

Se mantuvo sentado en el suelo, contra un trozo de tierra. Sonrió burlón al clon delante suyo.

— ¿Crees que voy a pelear contigo así?

— ¿Acaso no quieres?

—Tsk, no quiero saber nada de un mísero clon. —se acomodó en su lugar—. Así no me gusta, y lo sabes.

El clon de Hashirama entrecerró un ojo, en una mueca.

—Bien. ¿Y si te la chupo? Mientras esperas, claro.

Ahora fue el turno de reír de Hashirama, la cara roja de Madara era tan graciosa siempre.


	123. Caídas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto me pasó ayer, delante de mi novia y sus amigos. Aún me duele XD.

— ¡Madara, una carrera hasta la cafetería! Quien gane le tiene que comprar el almuerzo al otro. 

— ¡Vale! 

Contaron hasta tres y salieron corriendo de la puerta de su salón por el pasillo. Madara adelantó al otro, sonriendo volteó para burlarse del Senju. 

— ¡Si gano quiero lo más caro de la máquina expendedora!

Hashirama fue a responderle con la misma sonrisa cuando su rostro cambió.

— ¡Cuidado, Madara!

Al voltear, chocó con la puerta de la sala de profesores, abierta cuando salía un profesor. Tal fue la fuerza del golpe que cayó hacía atrás, la espalda golpeó duramente el suelo.

— ¡Madara! —Hashirama se acercó—. ¿Estás bien?

Maldijo en el suelo, con la cara roja tanto del golpe como de la vergüenza. ¿Por qué justo delante del chico que le gusta? 


	124. Fallos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo estuve imaginando un tiempo. No es MadaHashi pero si entrecierras los ojos, puedes verlo de fondo. Espero que les guste.

Madara sonreía mientras miraba un punto fijo, apoyado en la ventana de la oficina del Hokage. Hashirama, que estaba revisando los pergaminos con informes de los Uchiha, lo miraba confundido desde su lugar. 

\- ¿Y esa sonrisa? -preguntó el Senju, dejando su trabajo de lado y poniéndose junto al azabache. 

El Uchiha solo señaló hacía donde veía.

Desde la torre del Hokage, se podía ver una gran parte de la aldea. Cerca de ellos, en una más o menos vacía, se veía a un Izuna sonrojado y un Kagami con cara confundida.

-Le está pidiendo salir. -murmuró el Uchiha-. Pero como está nerviosa, está tartamudeando y diciendo cosas extrañas.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Estuvo practicando conmigo antes. Le gusta Kagami y quiere salir con él.

\- ¿Oh, enserio?

-Seh. Desde un entrenamiento que le mande revisar. Dijo que había descubierto un ángel entre tantos cuervos y cosas así.

-Wow...

Madara pasó un brazo por la cintura de Hashirama, atrayendo al Senju a su vera. Señaló un ave cercana.

-La va a cagar encima en tres... Dos... Uno...

Y dicho y hecho. Se vio como la caca del ave caía como una bala a la cara de Izuna, quien gritó y salió huyendo. Kagami lo llamó y estiró un brazo hacía él, no consiguiendo atraparlo. Lo vieron suspirar e irse por su camino.

-Bueno, me acosara por consejos más tarde. -el azabache miró al moreno, besó su mejilla-. ¿Seguimos con el papeleo? Luego podemos ir a un nuevo restaurante.

-Oh, claro.


	125. Charlas de medianoche #2

— ¿Hashirama?

Un pequeño gruñido. Jugueteó con la sábana en su pecho.

—Me entró antojo.

Vio como la cabeza castaña de su pareja se alzaba de la almohada. Ojos rojos y dormidos lo miraron con enojo.

—Estás a dieta. No te voy a decir en donde guardo el chocolate.

— ¡Pero yo quiero, Hashirama, no puedes castigarme de esta forma!

—Shh, no grites, los niños...

Se escuchó un pequeño sollozo.

— ¡Mamá, Tankourama se despertó! —Atsusa en el fondo del pasillo.

Hashirama suspiró.

¿Por qué no lo dejaban dormir?


	126. Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto le ha pasado a todes, TODES.

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte estruendo. Todos en la casa alzaron las cabezas de los que respectivamente les entretenía.

Atsusa en su habitación, Tankourama en la cocina y Madara en el salón. Cada uno se tenso por los pasos lentos del pasillo.

El primero en aventurarse a ver fue Madara, que se encontró con un Hashirama con rostro enojado.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —preguntó el Senju.

—Eh... Estaba trabajando. ¿Estás bien...?

— ¡Te dije antes de irme que limpiaras la casa! —le interrumpió—. ¿¡Por qué nunca me escuchas!? ¡Ah, claro, como siempre lo has tenido todo hecho ni te molestas en seguir un simple pedido!

—N-no... Yo... Perdón, lo había olvidado...

— ¡Pero si yo olvido algún recado tuyo, ah, es el desastre! ¡Te enfadas y te encierras en tu despacho! ¡Claro, lo ancho para ti y lo estrecho para mi, ¿verdad?!

—No... Yo...

— ¡Estoy cansado de que se me ignore en esta casa! ¡Ponte a limpiar o duermes en el maldito patio!

El Uchiha salió corriendo, no quería más problemas.

La siguiente fue Atsusa, que leía una novela de detectives bastante interesante.

— ¿¡A ti no te dije que te quería en el jardín!?

— ¿Ah?

— ¡Te dije que regaras las plantas y que quitaras las malas hierbas! —frunció aún más el ceño—. ¡Otra que cree que soy su maldito criado!

—Pero tú me dijiste que lo harías conmigo...

— ¡No me contestes! —gritó—. ¡Haz lo que te dije o te unes a tu padre en el patio! ¡AHORA!

Atsusa salió corriendo, tan rápido como pudo. Tenía miedo de seguir.

Tankourama tragó saliva, miró la pila de platos sucios que le tocaba lavar. Apresuradamente, comenzó a lavarlos pensando, inocente de él, que podría terminar antes de ser descubierto por su madre. Lástima de él que en cuanto tomó el quinto plato, Hashirama estaba en la puerta de la cocina. Reprimió un grito.

—Tankourama... ¿Qué te dije antes de irme?

Se quedó en silencio, miedoso.

— ¡Solo te pedí que lavaras los platos! —alzó las manos a la cabeza—. ¡Es que nadie me escucha! ¡No me dan ganas de volver a casa por estas cosas! —se fue pero aún podía escucharlo—. ¡Siempre es lo mismo, bola de inútiles! ¡Esto es culpa de papá, porque los consiente! ¡Pero ya verán, los voy a poner a limpiar la casa entera! ¡Sin descansar ni comer nada hasta que terminen! ¡Ya verán, ya verán!

Y así, cada miembro de la casa hizo sus deberes en silencio.


	127. Intermediarios

Tarareó complacido por el delicioso sabor que estaba tomando el guiso que actualmente preparaba. Tragó, dejando que el sabor se deslizara por su garganta hasta su estómago. Removió con la cuchara de madera, agregó un poco más de sal y dejó que siguiera haciéndose a fuego bajo mientras sacaba los pollos del microondas ya descongelados.

Embadurnó sus manos con sal y la esparció por el primero trozo de pollo.

—Sé que estás ahí. —dijo sin dejar de hacer su trabajo—. ¿Qué quieres, Hashirama?

El nombrado saltó en su escondite detrás de la puerta semiabierta de la cocina. Lento, se dejó ver con las manos en la espalda y con una sonrisa típica de cualquier niño al ser descubierto haciendo algo que consideraba malo.

—Lamento si te molesté, Indra.

El Ootsutuki negó con la cabeza. Sus cabellos castaños, sueltos, se balancearon con el movimiento.

—Responde a mi pregunta, no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

Hashirama suspiró. Realmente no tenía confianza, no mucha, con Indra. En toda su vida, pocas veces había intercambio palabras con él. Eran familia pero eso no significaba que específicamente tuviera que tener una relación tan estrecha como la que tenía con Ashura.

Hablar con Indra le daba miedo, se sentía como si estuviera siendo evaluado todo el tiempo. Como si fuera un niño ante él, pequeño y menudo, insignificante. Supuso que eso era también en parte por el pasado militar del Ootsutuki mayor, su mirada siempre era tan fría y calculadora como si todavía estuviera en el ejército. Tragó saliva.

—Oh, bueno... Yo... Este... Quería... —carraspeó—. Quería pedirte un favor.

— ¿Qué favor? —clavó un cuchillo en el pollo, abriéndolo un poco para cuando tuviera que freírlo también se hiciera por dentro.

Hashirama tembló con el acto, un poco violento. Sacudió la cabeza para evitar el símil del pollo con el mismo.

—Ustedes saben que... Eh... Tengo una relación con Madara.

—Ajá. —dejó caer los pollos en la olla en donde trabajaba con el guiso—. Y me gustaría corregir eso. No lo sabemos, lo descubrimos después de pillarlos en medio del sexo.

—Sí... Yo... —sintió sus mejillas calientes—. Verás... Recientemente, hablando de todo un poco... Madara y yo alquilamos un piso... Cercano a la universidad también. Ahm... Nosotros... 

—Ah, van a vivir juntos. —terminó Indra, removiendo los pollos en la olla, colocó la tapa y dejó que se frieran. Volteó y se apoyó de la encimera, con los brazos cruzados—. Esta muy bien por ti, ¿qué quieres que haga con eso? ¿Una fiesta?

— ¡N-no! —agitó las manos acentuando su respuesta negativa—. Sólo... Quería que me ayudaras con Ashura. Sé que tengo que contárselo pero si tu... Uhm... Pudieras ir preparándolo para eso... Yo estaría muy agradecido.

Indra frunció el ceño. Sus ojos oscuros miraron directamente al alma del Senju, o así fue como lo sintió. Tenía el rostro en una mueca estoica, ninguna emoción se podía ver en su cara, ningún brillo en sus ojos. Eso era lo que más miedo le daba a Hashirama, el no poder saber en qué pensaba Indra. Se sentía como si todo lo que hiciera estuviera mal.

Escuchó su pequeña risa. Lo confundió.

—Eres igual que Ashura. —una sonrisa asomó por sus labios—. Tienes gestos muy suyos sin saberlo. —se acercó al lavadero y lavo sus manos—. Está bien, iré "preparándolo" para ti. ¿Cuándo se los dirás?

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Ah... Mañana, supongo.

—Bien. Ahora vete, no me gusta cocinar con más personas en mi cocina.

—S-sí. —volteó y se dirigió a la puerta, una vez en esta tambolireó los dedos en el marcó de madera—. Gracias, Indra. Te debo una.

—Oh, sí, me la debes. Vete.

Con una sonrisa, salió de la cocina.


	128. De cuñado a cuñado

_**Tobirama - Madara:**_

Madara mordisqueó distraídamente el donut de chocolate hecho por su fabuloso esposo afuera, atendiendo la barbacoa típica de un dominado de verano.

Toda la familia cercana estaba en el gran patio trasero de la mansión Uchiha. Sus padres, hermanos, parejas de cada uno y sus hijos. Todos comiendo y disfrutando de un agradable tiempo juntos. Menos Tobirama y Madara que tenían que reponer el hielo para las bebidas sacándolo del congelador en la cocina de la mansión. Los dos porque eran bolsas grandes; Madara ni siquiera sabía en donde Hashirama las había comprado pero eran del tamaño de un saco de patatas, su pareja le había mostrado el ticket con el increíble precio bajo de cada bolsa.

Ahora, Tobirama estaba sacando una de esas bolsas mientras el otro observaba.

—Es gracioso. —comentó el Uchiha. Sonrió por lo que iba a decir—. Hace exactamente veinte años, tres meses, cuatro días, veinte horas y treinta segundos me gritaste de la forma más maleducada posible que jamás estaría con tu querido hermanito.

—Madara....

—Y ahora, ¡mira! No solo me casé con él, convirtiéndolo en Uchiha nada menos, sino que también le hice dos hijos. Y, ¿sabes lo más gracioso? Seguramente después de esta tarde tan divertida de barbacoa, cuando los niños duerman, él vendrá a mí, con una camisa mía, se sentará en regazo y se moverá de la forma más deliciosa. Bajará hasta mi entrepierna y me la chu...

Pudo esquivar un puñetazo pero no la patada en su estómago. El donut cayó al suelo, lamentablemente, y eso fue lo que enojo a Madara. Su chocolate era sagrado.

Pronto, desde fuera de la casa, todos escucharon el revuelto de gritos y golpes en la cocina. Hashirama, con un delantal de flores, suspiró.

—Bueno, ¿quién quiere ir a separarlos esta vez?

Tajima y Kawarama se levantaron.

—Gracias, chicos. 

—No es nada, hermano. Acabarán rompiendo algo si no los detenemos.

—Ni siquiera pueden comportarse un minuto solos. —Tajima negó—. Lamento el comportamiento de mi hijo, Hashirama.

—No te preocupes. Te acostumbras.

Los dos hombres fueron corriendo y Hashirama siguió cocinando para el resto de invitados.


	129. De cuñado a cuñado #2

_**Izuna - Hashirama:** _

—... Y si dejas que la sangre moje las patatas hace que le den un sabor más intenso y más rico. —explicaba Hashirama emplatando un chuletón junto a un montón de patatas—. Y lo sirves con un buen y dulce vino tinto, para acompañar.

Izuna apuntaba todo en una pequeña libreta. Era casi cómica la escena, como un profesor a un alumno.

— ¿Y el postre? —preguntó cuando terminó con sus notas.

Hashirama golpeó la punta de su dedo índice en su mejilla, pensando.

—Un brownie con nata y sirope de chocolate.

—Bien... Bien... —el Uchiha menor apuntó y sonrió—. Creo que está cena será la mejor que tenga con Kagami.

—Sí, seguro. —sonrió el Senju—. Sólo recuerda ser paciente, si lo agobias se irá y no queremos que pase como aquella vez que te echo de casa, ¿verdad?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Izuna. La última vez que intento tener un detalle romántico sin intereses ocultos salió muy mal. Comida quemada, casa destrozada, su hijo perdido y un Shishui desmayado por los humos de la comida y el fogón encendido. Sólo quería una noche especial pero sus pésimas habilidades culinarias evitaron su tan querida velada con su pareja.

Suerte que no tuvo que recurrir a su hermano para que le enseñará a cocinar, seguramente Madara se estuviera burlando de él todo el rato. Hashirama era amable y alegre, enseñaba a cada paso y le hacía repetir todo lo que había en voz alta.

Estaba seguro que si Hashirama se hubiera dedicado a la enseñanza en vez de a la medicina hubiera sido uno de esos maestros que te caen bien y que no quieres matar por más difícil que sea su asignatura.

—Si van a terminar ya de jugar a la cocinitas... —entró Madara a la cocina, miró a su hermano menor—. Tu hijo se ha hecho caca, yo no voy a limpiarlo. Suficiente tengo con mis hijos.

Hashirama negó y reprendió, Izuna rio.

—Bien, bien, ya voy. Gracias, cuñado.

—De nada, siempre es bueno ayudar.

Salió de la cocina, las cacas no se limpian solas.


	130. Oc: Senju Akahiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignoren esto si quieren. Esta explicación va más para mí que para ustedes ya que mi cerebro de pez no retiene ni lo que he hecho hace media hora y quiero hacer un pequeño escrito que involucra a este personaje y necesito una ficha con él. Si alguno quiere saber, es libre de seguir leyendo.

Akahiro Senju, nacido en 1894 en Okinawa. Jefe del clan Senju, padre Butsuma Senju y tantos hermanos desperdigados más y abuelo de Hashirama, Tobirama, Kawarama e Itama Senju. 

Hombre criado en una fuerte familia tradicionalista, hombres por delante, mujeres y demás por detrás. No se admiten homosexuales, no menos de diez hijos. Padre, médico y violento y madre sumisa, hermanos distantes y envidiosos por poder, primogénito. 

En su juventud, su cabello era del típico color castaño, piel oscura y ojos increíblemente verdes oscuros. Ahora, cabellos cano por bastantes partes aunque aún conserva el castaño. Entradas en las cienes pero ninguna calva. Su genética Senju y la vida moderadamente saludable de su juventud le hace parecer y moverse de una forma más joven de lo que realmente es. Estuvo casado dos veces, la primera mujer madre de Butsuma y de dos hermanos más, muerta a golpes por uno de sus ataques de ira estando borracho. La segunda al dar a luz al último de sus once hijos. 

Trata a todo aquel que lo desafie de la peor forma, odia y se avergüenza de Butsuma por no seguir la tradición. Siempre guste con un yukata verde oscuro, camino apoyado de un bastón.

Serio y estricto, no acepta ningún error de nadie. Ni familia ni empleados.

Tiene un gusto por los niños, tocarlos y maltratarlos tal y como lo hacía su padre con él.

Ve a Hashirama como un error, un castigo por la osadía de su hijo. No lo acepta.

En resumen, hombre tradicionalista, extremadamente machista y violento. No acepta el cambio moderno de los nuevos tiempos.


End file.
